


Naruto: Life's Game

by SairSeir (Llansai)



Series: Life's Game [1]
Category: Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gamer aspects, Multi, Yamanaka Ino & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Yaoi, Yuri (Maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llansai/pseuds/SairSeir
Summary: Naruto had failed the academy exam for the second time; one morning a few weeks before academy started Naruto woke up to find that his life has become a game! Let's follow him in his journey shall we?
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Yamanaka Ino
Series: Life's Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620946
Comments: 275
Kudos: 711





	1. Gamer Ability Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or The Gamer nor do i make money off of this; this is for pure enjoyment of writing and reading!  
> This isn't Beta'd so if there are any mistakes please be kind and refrain from blasting me ^^; but let me know take in the comments below and I'll take note of it to edit when i get the chance to do so.  
> Also take note that placing the gamer aspects in a fanfic is very hard and time consuming because there is so much that data that has to be inputted as well as calculated.

Chapter One: Gamer Ability Acquired

It was a Saturday morning with nice weather, a blond lay asleep peacefully in his bed at seven AM. There was a pinging sound waking him up, Naruto Uzumaki awoke with a quiet and peace of mind, all calm; blinking his eyes open expecting to see his run down cracked ceiling. What he wasn’t expecting to find was a rectangle box floating a little less than a foot away from his face.

** Good Morning! ** ** You have slept in your own bed! HP and CP are fully restored! **

“Okay I’m not awake completely so I’m seeing things.” Naruto said calmly but he could feel that he was unsettled.

He swiped the space before him to clear the air of the mirage but his hand just glided through it as if it didn’t disrupted it at all. Now Naruto knew he was wide awake and he knew that he that should be panicking by now but his mind was clear even though his emotions were all over the place. He remembered a lesson about dispelling Genjutsu though he admits he’d never been good at using them; he quickly formed the appropriate seal for the release.

“Kai!” Naruto commanded calmly but nothing happened so he added a bit more chakra. “Kai!” Again nothing since the box was still there. “What in the hell is going on?” Another box popped up startling him.

** Would you like Help? Y / N **

Naruto blinked. “Well I’ve never been good at Genjutsu anyways so might as well.” Pushing the Y which he figured was for yes while N was for no; that box  had  disappeared as another appeared in its place.

** To close the notification, interface and etc windows just simply push the X in the upper right hand corner or just verbally or mentally say exit. **

Cocking his head to the side Naruto quickly found the X where it was mentioned it should be: in the upper right hand corner. He pressed the X for that window and it disappeared leaving the first one and instead of pressing the X he mentally thought  exit which resulted in that window disappearing also.

“Wow, that was cool but what is going on? This reminds me of a videogame thing that I heard someone talk about before.” Naruto muttered as h got up to do his morning routine which consisted of breakfast, brushing his teeth and getting dressed.

All the while he thought about his new situation and trying to remember what  that civilian kid said about the game. He sat down on his run down couch with a pinched look of irritation because his memory was fuzzy about it.

“I can’t remember very well but I know that he said something about Main Menu” Naruto muttered but was interrupted when a box appeared before him again.

** Main Menu: **

** Tutorial: A step by step play/walkthrough to understand how the Gamer system works. **

** Options: You’re able to adjust what you want shown or what you want to hide **

** Save: Save your progress **

** Load: Able to load your previous saves **

Blinking owlishly Naruto reread the list once more before deciding on what to do though there were only two to choose from since the save and load were grayed out indicating he couldn’t use them at the moment.

“Tutorial.” The blond stated curiously; a longer box popped up.

** Welcome to the tutorial of Life’s Game, here in this tutorial it will be explained how the Gamer system works so you don’t get confused or left clueless! This tutorial will explain the basics so if you want more information on anything you must go to the specified subject page. Now to begin say or think ‘Guide’. **

Naruto reread the message once more to be sure he understood. “Guide.”

** This is the Guide which has more information on what will be covered in this tutorial. You will be able to access everything after the tutorial is completed so take note what you will see is just an example and not your real stats and such within this tutorial. Now say or think next. **

Naruto chewed his bottom lip, this was exactly like a videogame that civilian had talked about now that he remembered it. He wasn’t sure about this because he didn’t know if this was a dream, a Genjutsu or real. He wasn’t sure if he should tell anyone about this if it was real because they would think he was crazy but he guessed he’ll figure it out afterwards on what to do.

“Next.” Naruto said calmly still surprised on how calm he has been through all of this.

** In the Guide is a list of what we will cover in the tutorial. First is the Introduction which is information on the game and how you acquired it. The second is your Character Stats which you can bring up by either thinking or saying Stats, it will show your personal information such as level, stats, description and etc. The third is skills, this will show you your skill list of what you’ve learned be it Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, etc. The fourth is Quests also known as missions, this is split into four parts ** ** :  ** ** Main ** ** , Side, Dailies, and Event quests. The Fifth is Reputation like the quests it’s split into four parts: Personal, Groups, Organizations, and Nations. The sixth is Inventory which is like a bag that you don’t have to physically carry and you can put items within. The seventh is Relationships which will intertwine with reputation; and the eighth is achievements which is something that you have achieved. Say or think next. **

Naruto’s right brow twitched in irritation, when the tutorial said basic it meant the bare basic with pictures almost too small to figure out but he got the gist of it; barely. “Next.”

** Now the next three items will be explained: Options, Save and Load.  ** ** Options are ** ** where you can change things for example the color of the notification boxes and the word color or you can turn things off or on. Save is where you can save you progress throughout the game so far in the off chance that you ‘die’. Load is where you can load previous saved progress if you die or don’t like an outcome of something but be advised that you will loose the progression between that save and the one that you load. Say or think next. **

Another brow twitch in irritation; seriously all it did with those was repeat their descriptions of what he saw before though worded differently. “Next!” Another box popped up when the previous disappeared.

** This concludes the main tutorial but sub-tutorials or descriptions will pop up if it’s your first time encountering something. Thank you for your patience and have fun! **

‘Patience, right.’ Naruto thought in calm irritation. “Exit.”

The tutorial message box disappeared leaving behind the previous box the main menu, with a huff Naruto eyed the other items under the tutorial big help that was but it did say that more info was within the specified subject pages.

‘ Might as well start off easy or well experiment. Options.’ The blond thought and a window popped up.

** Options: **

** Difficulty:  ** ** Normal **

** Hints:  ** ** [ ** ** Off ** ** ] **

** Map:  ** ** [ ** ** Off ** ** ] **

** Mini Map:  ** ** [ ** ** Off ** ** ] **

** Notifications:  ** ** [ ** ** Off ** ** ] **

** Auto-Loot:  ** ** [ ** ** Off ** ** ] **

** GUI:  ** ** [ ** ** Off ** ** ] ** ** - **

_ Pop-Up Color:  _ _ [ _ _ Default _ _ ] _

_ Text/Word Color:  _ _ [ _ _ Default _ _ ] _

** Command:  ** ** [ ** ** On ** ** ] ** ** - **

** Touch:  ** ** [ ** ** On ** ** ] **

** Speech/Thought:  ** ** [ ** ** On ** ** ] **

Eyebrows raised Naruto cocked his head to the side, he noted that the two under GUI were grayed out.  Shaking his head he went to work turning all the ones that were Off to On which the grayed out had become accessible when the GUI was turned On. He pressed the  bracketed default next to Pop-Up Color to find a list of colors and became excited to find orange which he changed the default to. He noted the light blue color of the pop-up box changed to orange while the words stayed black so he didn’t change the text color. Exiting out of the Options menu he saw at the lower right hand corner a blinking text of Auto-Saving.

Naruto knew of what Saving and Load were from his memory of what he heard that civilian kid said which he knew there was a Manual-Save and a Auto-Save; Load is where he can pick and choose which save  that he had listed to go back to. Shrugging he exited out of the Main Menu to be bombarded with pop-ups making him blink in surprise, he also noticed a few changes of his view but that can be dealt with later. The first pop-up seemed to be an Achievement.

** Achievement Gained: Learned the First Steps! - 100 EXP Gained. **

The second pop-up was a notification:

** For being cautious and thinking things through your INT and  ** ** WIS ** ** gone up by 1! **

Exiting the first two the third was similar to the notification;

** For remembering and thinking things through your INT and  ** ** WIS ** ** gone up by 1! **

Exiting out of that one the fourth one was similar but a little different than the last two notifications:

** For strategic thinking your  ** ** WIS ** ** has gone up by 1! **

Closing that one he saw that the last one was a Quest pop-up:

** Main Quest: First Steps! (Completed) **

** Rewards: 500 EXP **

Naruto blinked blankly at the notification before snorting. “Now I see why this didn’t pop-up before since everything was turned OFF.” 

Before he could exit out of the last pop-up another appeared making him growl in calm collected ire as he read it:

** For connecting the dots quickly your INT has gone up by 1! **

Sighing Naruto quickly closed out both pop-ups to sit down and think; it seems that by doing certain actions he could raise his stats whatever they are, but is it unlimited or not? Might as well see what else he could learn before doing anything.

“Guide.” He stated watching a pop-up appear, there was a list but he might as well start from the top down since Iruka-Sensei beaten it into his head about always starting with the basics. “Introduction.”

Another pop-up appeared:

** Hello Gamer! If you’re wondering why you have the Gamer Ability the answer is simple: you have gained the favor of two or more Gods/Goddess’ so they granted you this Gamer Ability to help you along in life and to get stronger. The two major Gods/Goddess’ that blessed you with this are  ** ** Amaterasu ** ** and  ** ** Inari ** **. (if you are unfamiliar with whom they are than go to the library or ask someone!) **

“Wow, sarcastic much?” Naruto deadpanned. “Though those two do sound familiar.” Naruto kept reading.

** This Gamer Ability is to make your life a bit easier; you can learn skills three different ways: **

  1. **First** **– If you obtain a scroll or book you can use the Gamers ability called Absorption which you will automatically gain the information presented within but be warned the scroll or book will end up destroyed so copying it first is recommended.**
  2. **Second – is by reading said scroll or book instead, slower yes but you’ll have the copy on hand.**
  3. **And the Third – is called skill creation where you repeat an action over and over again. (this coincides with the second one if you read a skill scroll or book instead of absorption.) So long as you see the** **hands seals and meet** **the requirements if there are any than you can use Skill Creation.**



Naruto blinked in surprise, before reading on excitement built up within him. “This is so cool!”

** This introduction will go over four topics the tutorial did not (if you haven’t done the tutorial please do so after you finished the introduction). The four topics are Attributes and points, Leveling, Perks, and Flaws. **

A headache was starting to make itself known and for some reason he has a feeling that it’ll  just get worse, shrugging Naruto pushed it to the side. “Let’s just get this over with before it gets worse.”

** Attributes and Points: every level up you’ll receive five Attribute points (AP) that you can use to increase your Attributes. There are seven attributes in all and some will affect your HP and CP: **

  * **HP – Health Points: this is your life force, if it hits zero you ‘die’.**


  * **CP – Chakra Points: many skills require and use Chakra if it hits zero be careful because it it’ll cut into your HP if you try any Chakra required skills which is dangerous an can cause death. (This is called Chakra Exhaustion)**
  * **STR – Strength: this is your physical power that determines how much you can carry physically and how** **much damage you deal out in combat.**
  * **DEX – Dexterity: this determines your accuracy, speed, attack and evasion speed among other things. Basically how fast you are period.** **This attribute also adds to DEF (Defense) of what you are wearing at the time.**
  * **STA – Stamina: this determines how much HP and CP you obtain; basically how sturdy you are and how long you can last in and out of combat.**
  * **INT – Intelligence: basically how smart you are, affects skill leveling speed, reasoning, learning, chakra control, memory and etc.**


  * **WIS – Wisdom: basically is your common sense, this determines your HP and CP regeneration, problem solving, ability to read others emotions and body language, resistance to mental attacks (i.e. Genjutsu), pain, torture, and other mind** **durping** **things.**
  * **CHA – Charisma: basically your personality and charm; this affects your reputation and relationships throughout the world** **it also can affect things such as Social, Political, Leadership, romance, intimidation and persuasive skills. So be careful in how you act, say, do and what you wear!**
  * **LUK – Luck: This is a mystery all on its own; it’s a double edge sword so to speak. Luck can either be good or bad; this can affect a great many of things like loot drops, random encounters, critical hits in combat, gambling and so forth!**



Now Naruto was really interested in this but he was still wary. “This is interesting but really what did I do to deserve this? Everyone hates me except for maybe four to five people.” Shaking his head before reading on.

** Next is Leveling: Leveling yourself requires EXP (Experience Points) that you can get doing various things depending on what you’re leveling. If you’re trying to level yourself you can level through Main Quests, Side Quests, Daily Quests, Event Quests, Dungeons, and etc. If you’re trying to level your skills all you have to do is keep practicing doing them in or out of combat. Practice makes perfect! If your trying to level you reputation or relationships they can be leveled by doing quests, personal quests, dailies and etc. basically help them and impress them, enough said. **

** The last two are Perks and Flaws: **

  * **Perks – Perks are (positive) special advantages or benefits that can raise certain aspects of the character, these can come from different things depending on what is or was chosen and what was genetically given at birth.**
  * **Flaws – Flaws are opposite of perks, they can have negative effects on the character, some can be removed but some cannot and are permanent due to reasons that will be explained once you find them.**



** Now as you level some things will be unlocked and when they are details will be given at that time. If your in combat, in immediate danger or in the active process of  ** ** doing a Quest(s) or dungeon all notifications will be filed under a blinking icon in the right hand upper corner under the mini map for later viewing once you’re out of danger or finished questing/dungeon.  **

** We hope this introductions and information has been helpful. Please enjoy being a Gamer and good luck! **

“Holy Roman God! I could become strong and  Hokage in no time with this!” Naruto said with a grin as he closed the introduction page to go back to the Guide to exit that as well so he could try accessing certain pages without going through the Guide to get used to it. “ Hm , lets start with Stats.” A pop-up appeared  after saying Stats.

** STATS: **

** Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

** Age: 11 **

** Title: Academy Student (10% EXP gain until level 10) **

** Level: 3 (1650/3000 EXP) **

** HP: 6100/6100 **

** CP: 6100/6100 **

** STR: 7 (-5) **

** DEX: 9 (-5) **

** STA: 55 (-5) **

** INT: 8 (-10) **

** WIS ** ** : 11 (-5) **

** CHA: 10 (-10) **

** LUK: ? **

** DEF: 19 **

** AP to spend: 15 **

** Genetic Perks: **

** (? - Dominate): INT +10, STR +2, STA +10 per level, +10% EXP gain to (?), +100 HP per level, 50% chance to unlock (? - ?), +5% EXP gain to (?) **

** (? – Dominate): INT +2, DEX +4, CHA +5 ** ** every two levels, +5% EXP gain to (?), +10% EXP gain to (?), +5% EXP gain to (?) **

** (? – Recessive):  ** ** WIS ** ** +2, +5% EXP gain to (?), +3% EXP gain to (?) **

** (? – Recessive): DEX +5, INT +2, WIS +1, +5% EXP gain to (?), +2% EXP gain to (?), +2% EXP gain to (?) **

** Perks: **

** (Gamers Mind): Allows you to think clearly, calmly and logically no matter the situation though this doesn’t repress your emotions so you can still feel them. This give you Peaceful Mind and Psychological Immunity (i.e. Yamanaka mind  ** ** jutsus ** ** ,  ** ** Genjutsus ** ** and etc.) **

** (Gamers Body): This allows you to live real life physically as a video game. **

** (?): (?,? and ?) **

** (Luck Gods/Goddess’ Blessing): You have the favor of three out of seven luck Gods/Goddess’!  ** ** Benten ** ** ,  ** ** Bishamonten ** ** , and  ** ** Fukuroke ** **! **

** (?): 100 HP per level, 200 CP per level, STA +20, (?): (? And ?) **

** Flaws: **

** (Pariah) **

** (?) **

** (?) **

** (?) **

** Description: **

** Naruto Uzumaki is the dead-last in the  ** ** Konoha ** **** ** Ninja ** **** ** Academy ** ** (KNA)  ** ** and failed the graduation exam twice already. He’s an orphan with a past shrouded in mysteries; he’s hated within his village for reasons unknown to him. **

Naruto scowled sourly at what his description read and also because of all the question marks showing up; he guessed that he hadn’t found info on it or something but whatever. Looking at the negatives next to his attributes made him frown more because they were hindering him; he tapped the -5 next to strength when a pop-up appeared.

** Flaw discovered: Malnourished! **

** Your eating habits are poor, limited and unhealthy; this is due to only eating a type of food that’s unhealthy for long periods of time  ** ** or because of unhealthy dieting; this could lead to stunting your growth permanently. **

** -5 to STR, DEX and STA **

** To get rid of this Flaw you must change your poor eating habits to a more nutritional eating habit! If you’re dieting – stop dieting and eat better. **

“I eat a lot of Ramen but I can’t really help it since it’s cheap and the food of the Gods! It can’t be that unhealthy can it?” Naruto said with a frown when he thought of nutritional which meant vegetables had to be added to the menu. “Ugh, veggies suck but if I want to get rid of this Flaw I’ll have no choice.  Hm , I’ll talk to Iruka-Sensei about it later since the academy starts in a few weeks.” He exited out of the pop-up to receive another.

** Event Quest: It’s Slow Going to Healthy Eating! **

** You realized only eating Ramen is unhealthy so you need to eat healthier! **

  * **Talk to Iruka Umino about a better healthy eating habit!**



** Rewards: 300 EXP, Cook Book, +500 Reputation with Iruka Umino, Permanent: +5% EXP gain to (?) skill. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Talk to Ayame about cooking your own meals yourself before talking to Iruka Umino.**



** Bonus Rewards: 100 EXP, Cooking Tools, Cooking Materials,  ** ** +100 Reputation with Iruka Umino, +200 Reputation with Ayame **

** Failure: 150 EXP, -100 Reputation with Iruka Umino. **

** Accept? Y/N **

Naruto blinked in surprise before grinning as he mentally accepted the quest making the pop-up disappear on its own. He could ask Ayame when he went to Ichiraku’s for lunch. Now looking at his stats again he pressed the -10 next to INT another pop-up appeared.

** Flaw discovered: Brash! **

** You’re beyond stubborn to the point of brashness, you don’t listen to orders or laws that don’t suite you and you hardly if at all take advice from others. You Brashly dive into any situation disregarding orders  ** ** or plans and most of the time go in before orders or plans could be established! **

** -10% to Reputation Gain, INT -10,  ** ** WIS ** ** -5 **

** To get rid of this Flaw or reduce it you need to start listening to orders, laws and advice from others. Stop rushing into things before you think or listening to others because this could get you and others killed! **

“ Oi ! I’m not that bad, I know I’m stubborn but-.” Naruto started before cutting himself off as he thought about his actions of before. “Okay so I am brash, whatever. I’ll work on it!” Naruto huffed irritably as he exited out of the pop-up looking at his stats again.

His LUK stat confused him for having a question mark so he skipped over  WIS since the negative went with the Flaw negative for his INT and pressed the -10 next to his CHA stat getting another pop-up.

** Flaw discovered: Eyesore! **

** Your fashion sense in the clothing you wear leaves much to be desired that words can’t fully describe it but to put it nicely: Monstrosity! Fashion Police please help! **

** -10% to Reputation gain, -20% extra Reputation gain to females and romantic interests (male or female), -20% EXP gains to Stealth, and CHA -10. **

** To get rid of this Flaw you need to get a new and better wardrobe, something fit for society and not something that would blind people or put a target on your back. You want to be a Ninja so start dressing like one! **

“What!” Naruto yelped as he blinked in surprise. “My clothes are not an Eyesore! Inventory!”

The inventory  popped-up over the others with another pop-up attached.

** This is your inventory where you can hold anything except living beings but corpses can be stored. This is where you can store books, scrolls, materials, extra weapons among other things that you loot or gather. It’s recommended not to store camp fires since it’s a type of ‘living’ thing that needs oxygen to burn. Over the squares that can hold up to a stack of 100 of the same item you’ll find a avatar of yourself with what you have equipped  ** ** and between the avatar and the storage squares you can see how much Ryo you have in your inventory and  ** ** Gama ** ** wallet. **

Naruto exited out of the  info pop-up to look at his inventory page.

** Head: Empty **

** Chest: Plain Black T-Shirt **

** Back: Overstock Orange Workmen Jacket **

** Legs: Overstock Orange Workmen Pants **

** Feet: Warn Blue Ninja Shoes **

** R.Ring: Empty **

** L.Ring: Empty **

** R.Wrist: Empty **

** L.Wrist: Empty **

** Neck: Empty **

** R.Ear: Empty **

** L.Ear: Empty **

** Ryo: 100,000 **

** Gama ** ** Wallet Ryo: 85,000 **

Naruto was surprised of all the places that were empty but he’ll worry about that later so he ignored them and touched his jacket that was equipped to the back slot. A pop-up appeared with the items description.

** Overstock  ** ** Orange ** ** Workmen Jacket- **

** This monstrosity is a hideous fashion disaster and never should have seen the light of day! This was originally stocked for the workmen class such as construction workers and so forth so they could be seen. The workmen refused to even buy them let alone wear them because they were a monstrosity and hideous wreck waiting to happen! No one in their right mind or ha ** ** s an ounce of common sense would wear this be they civilian, workmen, or Ninja since it would put a target on their back saying ‘I’m here, pick me to kill first!’ **

** DEF +5, -5% to Reputation gain, -10% extra to Reputation gain to females and romantic interests (male or female), -10% EXP gain to stealth, CHA -5. **

** Gives the person wearing it the ‘Eyesore’ Flaw. **

Naruto sighed finally believing as he looked at the details for his matching pants that made it a complete jumpsuit outfit. Its description was the same so the two together added to double negative de-buffs. He guessed that if he wanted a remote of a chance  to raise his Reputation at all he’ll need to get new clothes.

“Well I guess I’ll have to get new clothe; I’ll ask Iruka-Sensei to help and maybe one of my classmates?  Hm , I’ll have to look in Reputation to see; though it might have to wait until academy starts.” Naruto mumbled as he exited out windows until his Stats page was left. Another window pop-up appeared making him groan.

** Event Quest: From Fashion Disaster to Fashion Prince! **

** You found that your clothes of choice was a fashion suicide ten times over and decided to get new more appropriate clothes for society especially the Ninja society! Shopping time! **

  * **Ask Iruka Umino for help shopping for a new wardrobe.**
  * **Go through your list of classmates in your class in Reputation and ask them (whomever you chose) for help to aid Iruka.**



** Rewards: 1000 EXP, +500 Reputation with Iruka Umino, +(?) Reputation with classmate of choice (amount of Reputation is dependant on whom you choose), New Clothes. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Buy a gift for chosen classmate as a thanks for helping.**
  * **Impress Shop Clerk**
  * **(?)**



** Bonus Rewards: **

** +(?) Reputation with ( ** ** Chosen ** ** Classmate) **

** +300 Reputation with Shop visiting **

** (?) **

** Failure: 500 EXP, -200 Reputation with Iruka Umino, -500 Reputation with ( ** ** Chosen ** ** Classmate), Eyesore Flaw becomes permanent. **

** Accept? Y/N **

Naruto stared at the quest window with a deadpanned look. “Really? Seriously? Whatever.” He growled softly as he accepted the quest. “Well I guess I need to choose wisely to who I ask than.” His stomach decided to growl in hunger at that moment making him glance at the clock; he mentally exited out of all the window pop-ups as he stood up. “Lunch time, I’ll finish reading the rest later!”

Leaving his apartment and locking it up Naruto headed down the street which was a little crowded by people. He could feel the slight pressure of their glares but ignored it as best as he could like always with a grin he used as a mask. After five minutes of walking towards his destination a pop-up window appeared.

** Skill Acqui ** ** red: Detect Killing Intent (KI) (Passive) Level: 3! **

** Able to detect others bloodlust within a set radius, as levels are gained in this skill you’ll be able to pinpoint locations  ** ** of KI and the name of the person sending the KI. **

** 5 meter radius gained per 10 levels **

** Range: 25 Meter Radius **

‘Exit.’ Naruto thought dismissing the window as he ignored those around him with practiced ease. ‘Huh, I gained a skill from just walking down the street with people glaring at me which I’m used to so maybe that’s the reason why it was level 3 instead of level 1 since I’m used to it, subjected to it constantly? So that’s what that pressure was that I felt, their KI and what is KI exactly?  Mah , I’ll look into it later.’ He thought as he finally arrived to Ichiraku Ramen.

“Hey Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee how are you?” Naruto questioned as soon as he saw them when he walked through the semi-privacy banners hanging down from the entryway frame and sat down on one of the empty bar stools.

Both Teuchi and Ayame turned towards him with happy grins; Teuchi spoke first. “Naruto, it’s good to see you my favorite number one customer!”

Ayame shook her head with a happy smile. “Hello Naru we’re doing fine, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine Ayame-nee.” Naruto replied letting a true smile show this time. “Four bowls of Ramen two  Miso , one pork and the last beef please and thank you!”

Teuchi laughed as Ayame giggled. “Coming right up!”

Naruto knew it’ll be a bit  before his order so he took his time to look around and study his surroundings. He finally noticed something above peoples heads so he looked at the father-daughter duo.

** Teuchi – Master Ramen Chef – Level 15 **

** Ayame – Apprentice Ramen Chef – Level 8 **

Blinking Naruto calmly raised a brow before noticing the blinking icon in the upper right hand corner under his mini-map indicating notifications pending. He mentally opened it making the pop-ups that were suppressed appear before him. There were two; one saying that his Detect Killing Intent leveled by one making it Level 4 now and the second one was a new skill.

** Skill Acquired: Observe (Passive/Active) Level 1! **

** This skill allows you to see information about people, animals and objects when you focus on them. The more levels this skill gains the more information you’ll be able to see. This skill costs 10 CP when active per use. **

Now this skill will be very useful like the Detect Killing Intent skill, he would just have to level them high enough for them to be good. Mentally exiting out of both windows Naruto jumped slightly when Ayame placed his first two bowls of  Miso Ramen in front of him making her giggle.

“There you go Naru.” Ayame said with an amused smile. “Is there something wrong? You’re being very quiet which is unlike you.” The last part was followed by a worried frown.

Shaking his head Naruto gave Ayame a smile. “No, I’m fine Ayame-nee; I was just thinking is all.”

“Ah, a  ryo for our thoughts?” Ayame requested gently with a soft smile.

Naruto grinned quickly making a decision on telling her his earlier thoughts about healthy foods and cooking. “I was thinking-.” He started. ‘Earlier.’ He mentally chimed. “About starting to eat more healthier meals for breakfast and dinner but I realized that I didn’t know how to cook or have the ingredients to even attempt to cook. Do you think you can help me and teach me how to cook?”

The young Apprentice Ramen Chef blinked in surprise before an apologetic smile slipped on her face but the twinkle in her eyes seemed to shine with happiness and pride? “Ah, I’m sorry Naru; I would love to but I’m too busy helping dad here so I don’t have any time to teach you.”

“It’s okay Ayame-nee, I understand!” Naruto said with a disappointed chuckle, completely forgetting about the Event Quest he had.

“But I might be able to help you get started in the right direction though.” Ayame said thoughtfully. “Give me a moment and let me see!”

Blinking Naruto watched Ayame go to her father and whispered something to him; Teuchi glanced at him with a thoughtful look before grinning to Ayame with a nod. Naruto ate his Ramen quickly but being mindful to use his table manners unlike he had before. Thank you Gamers Mind perk. Teuchi delivered his third Ramen bowl with pork after he started on his second  Miso Ramen bowl then delivered his last bowl of beef Ramen when he started on his Pork Ramen. Ayame hadn’t returned yet which was odd because lunch is usually busy but not as busy as usually considering it was Saturday, a weekend.

Just as he was about to start eating his fourth and last bowl of Ramen Iruka walked in. “Ah, hello Naruto! It’s good to see you; how has your  day been so far?”

Grinning at his favorite Academy teacher Naruto was still a bit cautious and wary of him but the blond couldn’t feel or see any type of negativity from him. “Hello Iruka-Sensei, it’s good to see you too and my day has been going well. How has your day been so far?”

Iruka smiled kindly with soft eyes as he sat down next to Naruto. “My day has been going well also, aside from preparing for the Academy to start. Thank you for asking Naruto.”

The blond swallowed his bite before smiling. “Hey Iruka-Sensei how about I  buy you lunch?”

The scarred teacher blinked in shock before a happy grin appeared on his face as his eyes sparkled to reflect the happy grin. “Thank you Naruto, that is very kind of you.”

The blond ducked his head shyly in embarrassment but he caught the happy proud look in Teuchi’s eyes when the ramen chef glanced at him as he took Iruka’s order. Finishing his last bowl sedately Naruto set the empty bowl to the side to wait patiently, Iruka was nearly done.

“I’m surprised how slowly you ate your ramen.” Iruka commented to start a conversation.

“I’m waiting for Ayame-nee to return and decided to eat slowly while I waited.” The blond answered.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted since Ayame reappeared from the back carrying a medium box with three carefully wrapped bundles  secured atop the box.

“Sorry I took so long Naruto.” Ayame said but paused seeing Iruka before closing the distance the rest of the way. “Oh, hello Mr. Umino.”

“Call me Iruka and hello Ayame; do you need any help?” Iruka said with a kind smile; Ayame had always called him that and like always he gently told her to call him by his name instead, being called mister always made him feel old.

Ayame laughed lightly before a soft kind smile settled on her face. “Oh no but thank you, this is for Naru!”

“Ah, what is that?” The scarred teacher inquired curiously.

“It’s a culinary set with ingredients for three days worth of breakfast and four days of dinner until he goes shopping himself!”  Ayame answered good-naturedly. Turning to Naruto she smiled as she placed her load before the blushing blond with a kind smile. “Here you go Naru! Three days worth of ingredients for breakfast and four days worth for dinner, mind you it’s for simple recipes and one culinary set brand new! Think of the culinary set as an early birthday present from Dad and me.”

“I-.” Naruto choked on an emotional lump in his throat making him clear it with a ahem. “Thank you Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee, I appreciate it.” Naruto  could feel his eye prickle with tears; he’s gotten few gifts but those he did get he cherished and took care of. “How much for the five bowls Teuchi-jiji?”

Teuchi smiled softly in understanding. “You knew its half price for you on Saturdays and Sundays Naruto.”

“Culinary tools, why do you need cooking supplies Naruto?” Iruka asked still curious about the interest in cooking supplies.

“Oh, I asked Ayame-nee if she could teach me how to cook but she’s busy helping Teuchi-jiji here; though they decided to help with ingredients and a culinary set to set me on the right path to learning! I was going to ask you about healthy foods and eating habits, that includes vegetables which I decided to give them another try.” Naruto answered as he counted the correct  ryo amount  and handing it to Teuchi with an ever thankful look.

Iruka studied Naruto thoughtfully as the blond collected his gift and came to a decision. “Advice on healthy eating and foods huh? Naruto I think I can do one better then that; how about I teach you how to cook? I’ll even give you a cook book.”

Naruto was startled at his favorite academy teachers offer but a happy foxy grin appeared on his face and even better Iruka didn’t flinch at his grin. “Really Iruka-Sensei that would be awesome!”

Iruka answered Naruto’s grin with one of his own. “We’ve known each other a while Naruto, you should know by now that I wouldn’t mind helping you if you asked. Come on let the first cooking lesson be dinner.”

Smiling happily Naruto lead the way to his apartment, he could feel the glares dig into him but they were not nearly as bad as earlier which Naruto figured that was because Iruka was with him. It didn’t take very long to reach his apartment and he was a little worried letting Iruka in, not because it’s a mess though.

“Come in Sensei.” Naruto said as he unlocked the door shifting his load. “Please ignore the mess.” He added as they entered.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Iruka said softly as he looked around wondering why Naruto told him to ignore the mess because there were only a few empty ramen cups on the table. That was until he focused on the apartment walls that made him understand his blond students request; painted all over the walls were hateful and angry words. Many repeated like ‘Demon’, ‘Die’, ‘Murderer’, and ‘You’re not wanted’. It pained Iruka to see this and made him angry. “Naruto, what’s the meaning of this and why haven’t you repainted your apartment?”

“I stopped repainting the walls when I realized that it was useless because someone or more would just break in and repaint those words again.” Naruto answered softly with a sad smile.

Iruka frowned at this. “How many times does your apartment get broken into and what’s the damage other than painted walls?”

Naruto bit his lip trying to think of a way to get away from this so he could think for a moment; he saw the blinking icon saying he had notifications. The bathroom is a good excuse since he did need to look at the notifications.

“I’ll explain but I need to go the bathroom first so have a seat and I’ll be back.” The blond said calmly as he headed to the bathroom.

“Alright Naruto but you will explain when you get back.” The scarred academy teacher stated firmly as he watched his favorite student go into the bathroom.

Closing the bathroom door Naruto sighed heavily before sitting down  on the edge of the tubs rim; quickly he pressed the blinking icon and was bombarded with pop-up windows, when no more popped up he focused on the first one.

** Detect Killing Intent leveled up by 1! **

Naruto closed that window and focused on the next.

** Your kindness was highly appreciated! +100 Reputation with Iruka Umino, +300 Reputation with Teuchi, +200 Reputation with Ayame! **

Naruto blinked at that; he now knew that he can gain Reputation through kindness, closing that window he looked at the next one.

** For thinking stra ** ** tegically your  ** ** WIS ** ** gone up by 1! **

Closed that window and the next one was the quest from earlier that he had forgotten about until now.

** Event Quest: It’s Slow Going to Healthy Eating! (updated) **

  * **Talk to** **Iruka Umino about a better eating habit. (Completed)**
  * **Iruka offered to teach you to cook, help him cook dinner and learn how to cook!**



** Rewards: 300 EXP, Cook Book, +500 Reputation with Iruka Umino, Permanent: 5% EXP gain to (?) skill. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Talk to Ayame about cooking your own meals yourself before talking to Iruka. (Completed)**



** Bonus Rewards: 100 EXP, Cooking Tools, Cooking Ingredients, +100 Reputation with Iruka Umino, +200 Reputation with Ayame **

** Failure: 150 EXP,  ** ** -100  ** ** Reputation with Iruka Umino. **

‘Huh, I guess objectives can be added to quests if previous ones are completed. Cool.’ Naruto thought as he exited out of the quest update window to see the last pop-up which was another quest. Before he read it he noticed something odd; what caught his eye was (1/4). “A quarter of what? I know a little of measuring but this is odd.”

He touched the (1/4) and a window popped up.

** You discovered Quest Chains! **

** Quest chains are a group of quests completed in a sequence, they can be found many ways like personal quests from friends to just focusing on a specific thing. Beware though the difficulty may rise as each quest in the chain is completed and may also have a time limit. **

Now understanding a little more Naruto exited out of that window to  finally read the quest.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (1/4) **

** Your academy teacher questioned you about your walls! **

  * **Tell Iruka the truth and explain everything that’s been going on.**



** OR **

  * **Lie to Iruka and drop the subject**



** Rewards: **

** Truth: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka Umino, +500 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , Next Quest. **

** Lie: 250 EXP, -100 Reputation with Iruka Umino, Quest Chain Ends. **

There wasn’t a choice in accepting or declining which irked him somewhat but he guessed  that some quests, using this quest as an example, auto accepts because it’s crucial or part of something bigger. Another window popped up.

** By reasoning and connecting the dots your INT and  ** ** WIS ** ** gone up by 1! **

Sighing Naruto exited out of both windows as he got up; washing his hands and splashing water on his face when he stopped in front of the sink. Grabbing a few paper towels as he exited the bathroom he started drying his hands and face knowing which option he chose: the truth; besides he was a horrible liar anyways.

“Sorry about that Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto said apologetically when he saw his teacher sitting at the dining table. “I had to mentally prepare because most of what you want to know is a bit painful. So what do you want to know?” Naruto finished as he too sat at the table as well in the only other available chair left.

Smiling kindly in understanding Iruka knew some of what Naruto gone through but nothing more or how bad. “It’s ok Naruto I understand; I want to know everything that you remember so start from the beginning.”

For the next hour Naruto told Iruka everything starting with the treatment while he was in the orphanage until they kicked him out when he was just five years old followed by the treatment from the civilians and some of the Ninja as well as damages to his apartment. He mentioned how the shops and restaurants either kicked him out or over charged him for things like clothing or food even the spoiled rotten food. He answered any question Iruka asked truthfully though he did gloss over some things such as nearly dying a couple times when the villagers beat him after catching him alone. Once Naruto finished silence reigned for a short moment.

“I’m so sorry Naruto.” Iruka said sadly while keeping tight reign of his anger towards the villagers: civilian and ninja alike.

“It’s ok Iruka-Sensei, it wasn’t all bad because  Inu-Aniki kept me safe when he was able to. Besides the villagers can’t help it, there’s always a reason someone does something right? Sure, it hurts and I don’t know why they don’t like me but I'm determined to change their views of me!  T o b e H o k a g e , t h a t i s m y d r e a m ! ” N a r u t o s a i d w i t h a f i r m t o n e t h a t m a t c h e d h i s d e t e r m i n e d l ook .

Iruka sat there in stunned silence studying his favorite student; what Naruto said was true but  iy still doesn’t give people the right to treat others that way even though Naruto was a special case. Not long ago he had been one of those people, not in hatred but in wariness and now he felt ashamed for it because the blond child was just that: a child. Yes, Iruka knew the reason and the secret behind the hatred but he could see clearly that Naruto was just another human being no matter what he contained.

“You’re very kind Naruto, don’t ever change because there are few people out there who are genuinely kind.” The scarred teacher commented honestly which made Naruto blush. A thought struck Iruka, if Naruto’s ‘civilian’ life was this bad than what about his academy schooling. “Tell me about your schooling before and after I became your teacher please.”

Naruto blinked confused; he saw the notification icon blinking so he got up heading towards the cabinet where the few cups he had for drinking were. “Alright Iruka-Sensei give me a moment and would you like some water?”

Iruka smiled. “ Sure Naruto , thank you.”

Naruto nodded as he mentally opened the blinking icon to reveal two pop-up windows.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (1 / 4) (Completed) **

** Rewards: Truth- 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka Umino, +500 Reputation with Hiruzen Sarutobi, Next Quest. **

Mentally exiting out of that window to read the next one, Naruto retrieved two cups and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (2 / 4) **

** You told Iruka about your personal suffering with break-ins, the treatment at shop/resterants and society but now he’s asking about your Ninja Academy Education! **

  * **Tell Iruka the truth about your education and what happened in your classes.**



** OR  **

  * **Lie to Iruka that everything is fine and drop the subject.**



** Rewards: **

** Truth: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +500 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , Next Quest **

** Lie: 250 EXP, -300 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Quest Chain Ends **

Exiting out of that window as he poured water in the cups Naruto already knew which choice to choose: The Truth. Nearing the table, he sat one cup in front of Iruka before taking his seat setting his glass down after taking a sip.

“What would you like to know Sensei?” The blond asked calmly though still a little confused.

“Well.” Iruka started then his questions started.


	2. Chapter Two: Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or The Gamer!  
> As i said once before this isn't Beta'd so please excuse the mistakes!

Naruto sat there watching his favorite teacher Iruka warily because the scarred man had a disappointed frown on his face while in deep thought. After all of Iruka’s questions that took about half an hour to answer Naruto decided to leave his teacher to his thoughts so he mentally opened the blinking notification icon as he waited.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (2 / 4) Completed! **

** Rewards: Truth: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +500 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , Next Quest! **

Mentally exiting out of that window he saw Iruka sit up straight and give him a kind but determined look. “Naruto, I want you to come and stay with me for a few days; it’ll be easier to teach you how to cook so I want you to gather your clothes, that includes dirty clothes but keep them separate. I also want you to gather any scrolls or books that you have as well.”

Now Naruto was stumped; he didn’t know what to say but he did notice the notification icon blinking again. Iruka waited on his answer in no hurry to rush him so mentally opening the icon Naruto pretended to think as he read what was on the window.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (3 / 4) **

** Your academy teacher Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** suggested for you to stay with him for a few days under the pretense ‘It’ll be easier to teach you how to cook’. He still plans on teaching you how to cook but there was more a deeper meaning to is suggestion and decision! **

  * **Truth: Truthfully tell Iruka you appreciate the ‘offer’ and agree; be sure to follow his house rules!**



** OR **

  * **Lie: Be brash and lie to Iruka saying that you’ll be fine in your own apartment and not to worry.**



** Rewards: **

** Truth: 200 EXP, +300 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +500 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , Sealing Storage Scrolls x5, Next Quest. **

** Lie: 100 EXP, -150 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , -250 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , Next Quest! **

Naruto blinked as he mentally exited out of the pop-up window and looked fully at his favorite teacher. “Are you sure Iruka-Sensei?”

“ Yes, I'm sure Naruto.” Was all the academy teacher said and quite firmly  too.

A happy grin appeared on Naruto’s face. “ Thanks, Iruka-Sensei, I appreciate it and I would like to spend a few days with you!”

Smiling Iruka nodded. “Good, now get your clothes, clean and dirty separately, your toiletries, your books and scrolls.”

Naruto quickly did as he was told first retrieving his clean clothes which wasn’t much and watched Iruka store them in a storage scroll. The blond noticed four other storage scrolls laid out; guessing they were for the other things Iruka told him to get so he quickly went to get his dirty clothes though that pile wasn’t much either, his toiletries and last his books and scrolls. Watching his teacher seal each grouped category of items away, Naruto wasn’t sure what the extra storage scroll was for until he saw Iruka placing the four storage scrolls that had his things within with the  ingredients and his new culinary set gift together and sealed all them in the last storage scroll so that there would only be one to carry.

“Wow Sensei, that sure does save room and less to be carried.” Naruto commented in awe.

Iruka chuckled in amusement. “Yes, that’s true; what people don’t realize is that they are storage scrolls so they can store other storage scrolls not just other things so long as they are empty unless you have one specially made to store scrolls that are in use like this one here. Well come on Naruto it’ll be dinner time soon and you still need your cooking lesson.”

They left Naruto’s apartment after locking the door and headed to Iruka’s own apartment which was a lot bigger and nicer than Naruto’s but of course Iruka lived in a nicer neighborhood and the apartment complex was strictly for Ninja’s and their families if they didn’t have a house or was part of a clan.

Once they entered Iruka’s home he showed Naruto to the guest bedroom that he’ll be using during his stay while telling the blond his house rules which would be simple to follow. Though Naruto was excited his mind was completely at peace which resulted with him being able to pay attention to Iruka’s explanations as he showed the blond how to cook before letting Naruto take over and try it for himself once they started on dinner.

“That wasn’t too bad Naruto, I’m proud of you.” Iruka said with a kind smile after they finished eating. “Tell me what you think?”

Naruto had a slight blush but his soft smile was genuinely happy. “Thank you Iruka-Sensei and it was really good; I admit that vegetables aren’t that bad.”

Chuckling the  Chuunin academy teacher smiled. “Good; if you want, while you stay  here, I can teach you more on  cooking breakfast and dinner.”

“I would love that Iruka-Sensei!” The blond agreed as he grinned happily.

“Great! I can teach you how to cook breakfast types in the morning than you can help me cook breakfast and dinner; after two days you will cook breakfast and dinner for us both so I can see what you learned and if you’re able to without supervision.” Iruka said as he got up with amusement flooding his eyes at Naruto’s startled look. “Come on Naruto, help me clean up and you can do whatever as long as you follow my house rules and go to bed by ten thirty at the latest ok.”

“Okay Iruka-Sensei but I’ll probably just go to my room to unpack so I don’t have to keep sealing and unsealing what I need.” Naruto stated as he got up to help Iruka clean up.

Naruto shut the door to his temporary room with a notable smile on his face as he turned on the lamp next to the bed on the nightstand. Cleaning may have only taken half an hour but that time was one of the best because he and Iruka talked and joked; to put it simply it was fun. Now that he wasn’t distracted Naruto noticed the blinking icon signifying, he had notifications pending; closing the window curtains for privacy before sitting down on the bed he opened the blinking icon by touch this time, since he was too mentally  tired to use the mental commands and he really didn’t want to use the verbal commands since he wasn’t completely alone in the apartment. Multiple pop-up windows appeared nearly making him go cross-eyed.

** Skill acquired: Housekeeping (passive) Level 2! **

** Cleaning house may be mundane but a clean house is a healthy home! So be sure to wash those dishes, scrub those floors and among other household chores to make it sparkle! **

The blond stared blankly at the window after reading it before face-palming. “Seriously? Well at least all the chores are grouped under one thing instead of being individual.”

Grumbling in annoyance Naruto pressed the X in the upper right hand corner to read the  next pop -up window.

** Skill Acquired: Cooking (Passive) Level 3! **

** Eating take-out is fine once in a while but cooking your own meals not only saves you money but is much healthier! The higher this skill becomes the fancier, healthier and higher food buffs you get! **

Nodding Naruto had a guess he’d get something like this, now he can work on getting rid of that Malnourished Flaw as well as the others hindering him. Exiting out of that window he read the next pop-up window.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (3 / 4) Completed! **

** Rewards: Truth: 200 EXP, +300 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +500 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , Sealing Scrolls x5, Next Quest! **

“Awesome, next.” The blond whispered as he closed out that window and went to the next pop-up window.

** Event Quest: It’s Slow Going to Healthy Eating! Updated **

** You realized that only eating ramen is unhealthy so you need to eat healthier! **

  * **Talk to Iruka** **Umino** **about a better eating habit. (Completed)**
  * **Iruka offered to teach you cook! Help him cook dinner and learn how to cook! (Completed)**
  * **Iruka offered two days of cooking lessons; listen and learn from him! But on the third day cook him breakfast and dinner to show him what you learned!**



** Rewards: 300 EXP, Cook Book, +500 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Permanent: +5% EXP gain to (Cooking) skill. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Talk to Ayame about cooking your own meals yourself before talking to Iruka. (Completed)**



** Bonus Rewards: 100 EXP, Cooking Tools, Cooking Ingredients, +100 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +200 Reputation with Ayame. **

** Failure: 150 EXP, -100 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino **

Exiting out of that one he looked at the next one.

** Level Up! You are now level 4 and have 5 Attributes (AP) to spend! Do you want to go to your Stats page now? Y/N **

Hitting the Y button making that window vanish only to be replaced by his Stat window; Naruto focused on his Stats deciding to put three in STR, six in DEX, seven in INT and four in WIS then hit the finish button. Naruto eyed his Stats once  it updated.

** Stats: **

** Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

** Age: 11 **

** Title: Academy Student (10% EXP gain until level 10) **

** Level: 4 (450/4000 EXP) **

** HP: 7300/7300 **

** CP: 7300/7300 **

**STR: 10 (-5)**   
**DEX: 15 (-5)**   
**STA: 65 (-5)**   
**INT: 16 (-10)**   
**WIS: 17 (-5)**   
**CHA: 15 (-10)**   
**LUK** **: ?**   
**DEF: 25**

Naruto ignored everything else after checking his Attributes so he exited out of his Stat window; he also noticed that the last of the ‘Truth or Lie?’ chain quest hadn’t popped up and wondered about that. Shrugging he looked at the plain but very readable clock on the wall; he still had an hour and a half until he needed to go to bed so he might as well get ready for bed so he unsealed his clean clothes and dressed for bed. He needed to finish going through everything so might as well look through the rest of his ‘Gamer Ability’ he was gifted with until bed time.

“Guide.” he stated in a soft whisper watching the Guide window pop up.

** Guide: **

** Introduction **

** Character Stats **

** Skills **

** Quests/Missions **

** Reputation **

** Inventory **

** Relationships **

Bingo Book

Dungeons

** Achievements **

** Gamer Ability Info **

Naruto blinked in surprise because there were more to the list that wasn’t there before though two were grayed out at the moment. A frown appeared on his face in thought; it was hard to choose which one first until he shrugged, when indecisive go down the list. Since he already did the first two Naruto when straight for Skills, it popped up along with another window like before with its info.

** This is your skills page, here your skills that you’ve learned are listed into two  ** ** categories ** ** : Ninja Skills and Miscellaneous (Misc.) Skills. In example Ninjutsu will go into Ninja Skills while Housekeeping will go into Miscellaneous Skills. **

_‘Ah, that makes things easier to look through.’_ Naruto thought as he checked Misc. Skills to see his cooking skill and housekeeping skill there but the Ninja Skills category was gray as if he didn’t have any. _‘The fuck, I do have Ninja Skills! I’ll deal with that tomorrow!’_

Growling softly in irritation he exited out of the skills page and pressed the Quests/Missions button, the same happened as before it popped up along with another window explaining what it was.

** This is you  ** ** Quests/Missions ** ** page which is split into four categories:  **

  * **Main – are quests/missions that are mandatory so they are auto-accepted; you could call it your life’s storyline.**
  * **Side Quests – these are quests/missions that can be accepted or declined, they can be personal, extra D-Rank missions (once you become Genin), Relationship quests/missions, etc.**
  * **Dailies – these are quests/missions that are repeatable that you can do daily; the dailies only give you Ryo and Reputation points within the quest itself.**


  * **Event Quests – these are special types of quests like chain quests (unless it’s a relationship chain quests which goes into Side Quests), Personal betterment quests (like getting rid of Flaws) and seasonal quests that comes once a year.**



Exiting out of the info pop-up window Naruto checked his Event Quests since the Main, Side and Daily were grayed out; he figured that the Main quests would be going along his Ninja Career instead of the mundane like now. Checking the current on-going chain quest for the last in ‘Truth or Lie?’ he saw the fourth said pending;  so he had to wait until a certain time or criteria was met? Exiting out of the Quests/Missions window Naruto went to the next which was Reputation and read the info box that popped up with it.

** This is your Reputation page which tells you your standing with everyone; Reputation is separated into four categories: Personal – this is where you can see individual persons view of you; Groups – this is to see your standing with groups (i.e. Clans); Organizations – this tells you your reputation with shops, restaurants and etc.; Nations – this gives a list of the Elemental countries and tells you your reputation with the Hidden Villages and towns within  ** ** there ** ** borders. **

** Reputation has eleven types of levels: **

  * **Warring – Those with this are those you should** **avoid,** **these people would kill you given the chance. They are completely against you and they have no guilt using you, making you suffer/miserable or killing you.**
  * **Hated – Those with this should be avoided but they won’t kill you, they just like to watch you suffer and use you without a care.**
  * **Despised – Those with this** **wont** **kill you, they would just watch you suffer or just ignore you completely.**


  * **Disliked – Those with this tend to prefer to ignore you and pretend you don’t exist even though they know that you are there.**
  * **Unfriendly – Those with this tend to be rude towards you and sometimes ignore you when you become a nuisance but they acknowledge you exist.**
  * **Neutral – Those with this are those that who don’t have a particular view of you or they don’t even know who you are.**
  * **Friendly – Those with this are those who are willing to befriend you; look a friend! They are willing to help you within reason.**
  * **Well-Liked – Those with this are friends and like to hang out with you and they are more willing to help you.**


  * **Honored – Those with this you can consider** **best** **friend material! They care for you and are willing to help you no matter what!**
  * **Adored – Those with this deeply care for you and worry about you; they respect you and want you happy. They are willing to help you no matter the cost should it prove that it’s good and they become protective of you.**
  * **Exalted – Those with this holds you in the highest respect, they love and they become a bit overprotective of you. They will do everything they can within their power to help you succeed!**



** Once your reputation is Exalted maxed out any reputation gained afterwards with that person(s) will be converted into EXP (one EXP for every two-reputation points). **

“Well this will be helpful! Now let’s see what I've got!” the blond said quietly to himself being mindful of the time as he exited of the info window and opened the Personal in Reputation.

There were a lot of grayed out question marked ones but his mood became disheartened when he saw a lot of the list in the negative aspect of the reputation categories. Naruto didn’t let it get him down because there were some that were Neutral and some on the good aspects of the reputation categories. He looked for his classmates.

** Personal Reputation: **

** Sasuke ** ** Uchiha – Unfriendly (1450/2000) **

** Hinata  ** ** Hyuga ** ** – Honored (5750/6000) **

** Shino  ** ** Aburame ** ** – Neutral (350/1000) **

** Kiba  ** ** Inuzuka ** ** – Neutral (400/1000) **

** Akamaru- Friendly (150/2000) **

** Shikamaru ** ** Nara – Friendly (1300/2000) **

** Choji ** **** ** Akamichi ** ** – Friendly (1150/2000) **

** Ino Yamanaka – Neutral (550/1000) **

** Sakura  ** ** Haruno ** ** – Disliked (300/4000) **

He wasn’t surprised with most of his reputation with them but a few were a surprise like Hinata; he may have said like two or three words to her since he known her.  Yes he met the ones he’s looking at a few years ago when he was transferred to Iruka’s classroom after a month when the academy started but still. Kiba surprised him because they have hung out with  Shikamaru and  Choji skipping class; Naruto thought they were friends at least. Akamaru surprised him too because that puppy always clung to Kiba even though he talked to the pup as if it was another person and not an animal, it was during the last two months of the academy Akamaru finally either sat near him, let him pet and hold him. That didn’t matter at the moment and his mood plummeted when he saw Sakura Disliked him since he had a crush on her and asked her out whenever he could. Naruto quickly looked for Iruka and  Hokage -Jiji's names which perked his mood.

** Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** – Honored (5500/6000) **

** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** – Exalted (9400/10000) **

He touched  Hiruzen’s name making a pop-up window appear with a little info that made Naruto smile and heart swell happily.

** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** is the current  ** ** Hokage ** ** , he’s Naruto’s Ninja Academy sponsor and considers Naruto Uzumaki as an adopted grandson. By seeing Naruto’s determination, hard work and kindness  ** ** Hiruzen ** ** vowed to do everything within his power to help him, protect him and tear down anyone or  ** ** thing ** ** in  ** ** Naruto’s ** ** way. **

“Jiji.” Naruto whispered as tears prickled in his eyes, the warmth spread from his chest throughout his body making him warm and light. Checking the  time he noticed that it was nearly time to go to sleep, quickly exiting out of everything he decided to go ahead to sleep now that he noticed his eyes drooping. Turning the bed side lamp off and fell asleep a few minutes after his head hit the pillow never noticing Iruka checking on him with a proud smile.

** Good Morning! You slept in Iruka’s guest bed! Hp and CP fully restored! **

That was the first thing he saw when he woke up for the past two days making this the third day, he looked at the clock and stared at it blankly because every morning now since he gotten this Gamer Ability, he always woke up at five AM. There was no sleeping in, no having to wait to become fully awake because when he woke up, he was fully awake! Glaring at the clock as if it did him wrong Naruto got out of bed and did his morning routine which took thirty minutes in all. For the past two days he’s been learning to cook with Iruka his cooking skill gained four levels making it level seven, he hoped it was high enough to cook a decent meal for breakfast. Going into the kitchen he gathered all the ingredients for making the morning meal until he paused because he remembered he’ll be cooking breakfast and dinner today on his own for him and Iruka without help.

_‘Okay Uzumaki, you can do this just remember your lessons and follow the directions but use half the salt called for and a little bit of pepper and garlic; Iruka will like it.’_ Naruto pep-talked himself pushing away the panic and got to work.

Glancing at the clock as he placed the cooked food on the table after setting said table first Naruto placed a cup of coffee the way his Sensei liked it where he usually sat. Placing his cup of milk where he usually seated himself, he looked at the clock once more, six AM on the dot! He was awesome! Now hopefully breakfast will taste good and Iruka should be coming into the kitchen/dining room soon.

“Oh Naruto, you already cooked? Well you didn’t have to have breakfast ready right at six!” Iruka said with a smile as he came to the table and sat in his usual place. “But it’s nice to wake up to breakfast waiting and I see you remembered that I was going to let you cook alone to see if you got the hang of it;  so, let’s eat!”

Grinning Naruto sat down at his place though he was a bit  nervous . “Yes Sensei.”

The scarred  Chuunin could tell that his blond house guest was nervous but he had faith in his student; feeling eyes on him in an attentive nervousness so Iruka took a bit of food with his chopsticks and popped it in his mouth. There was a hushed pause before Iruka sped ate making his food disappear (much like Kakashi but slower) making Naruto blink in surprise.

“Ah Naruto, that was very good and delicious!” the scarred teacher honestly stated before sipping his coffee which made him hum happily. “And you make excellent coffee too; I can’t wait until dinner if this breakfast was anything to go by! Anyways the  Hokage would like to see you and asked me to  escort you to his office after breakfast.”

Frowning Naruto knew he hadn’t done any pranks lately so  was he in trouble? “I haven’t done any pranks Sensei, I swear!”

Blinking in surprise at Naruto’s outburst Iruka had noticed that the young blond hadn’t been causing mischief; he chuckled in amusement at the boy's thoughts. “Ah no, you’re not in trouble Naruto, the  Hokage just want to discuss a few things with you is all.”

“Oh Okay.” Naruto said in relief before his curiosity took hold. “What does Jiji want to talk to me about?”

“Well I went to him with my concern for you after you told me everything that has been going on and happening to you; I was worried about you so he wants to talk to you to verify I suppose.”

Stiffening apprehensively, Naruto’s situation wasn’t a secret but there was a reason he didn’t go to the  Hokage with his troubles. “I see, thanks for worrying Sensei but there is a reason why I didn’t go to Jiji; anyways let me go to the restroom  and then we can go.”

“Alright Naruto.” Iruka said as he watched his student head into the bathroom. He wanted to ask why but he’ll leave that alone until later if the  Hokage doesn’t ask about it first should Naruto allow him to stay during the talk.

Naruto took a deep breath and released it calming his emotions even though his mind was calm and at peace; got to love that Gamers Mind Perk! Locking the  door he lowered the toilet seat lid and sat down. Noticing the blinking icon for pending notifications earlier he opened it quickly and pop-up windows appeared before him.

** You’ve impressed Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** with having breakfast waiting for him and on how well you made it! +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** **! **

Naruto was happy and proud of that but he wouldn’t let it go to his head at least not until after dinner if he got a positive result as he did with breakfast; with a smile he exited out of that pop-up window to read the next.

** Achievement Gained: The Art of Cooking! +100 EXP! **

Naruto raised a brow at that one but shrugged it off as he closed the window for the next one.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (4 / 4) **

** You were summoned to the  ** ** Hokage’s ** ** tower to meet with the  ** ** Hokage ** ** himself! It seems that Iruka went to him and told him everything you revealed to him so there’s no turning back now because the  ** ** Hokage ** ** knows everything! **

  * **Truth: Be honest with** **Hiruzen** **Sarutobi** **about it and tell him your idea about the changes you want to make with yourself (i.e. changing your** **wardrobe** **).**



** OR **

  * **Lie: Be brash and refuse to confirm or deny the information.**



** Rewards: **

** Truth: 2050 EXP, +500 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +1000 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , A loan for personal necessities from the  ** ** Hokage ** ** , A new place to live, Alignment System Added. **

** Lie: 500 EXP, -300 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , -500  ** ** Reputaion ** ** with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** ,  ** ** Continue ** ** living in crappy apartment, Alignment System Added. **

This was the last quest of the chain and he already knew which he was going to choose but he was still a little wary of this whole situation. Closing out the window Naruto flushed the toilet even though he didn’t use it and went to the sink; washing his hands and drying them as he exited the bathroom.

“Ready to go Naruto?” Iruka asked kindly.

Nodding his head but Naruto needed to ask something, they walked towards the  Hokage Tower at a normal pace so he decided now would be the best to ask before they got there. “Sensei, do you think you could stay during the meeting? It was hard telling you all that and it’ll be more so the second time with Jiji so I may need you for moral support.”

Blinking in surprise before a soft kind smile appeared Iruka answered. “ Of course, Naruto, I wouldn’t let you do it alone if you needed me.”

With a grateful smile Naruto felt relief wash through him; they finally arrived to the Tower in companionable silence, the secretary just waved them through expecting them. They entered the  Hokage’s office to see  Hirzen Sarutobi looking at a few things in a file before he closed it to greet his visitors.

“Ah Iruka and Naruto, hello. I hope this morning have treated you kindly.” the Third  Hokage said with a smile. “Please have a seat Naruto because there is much to be discussed.”

“Hello Lord  Hokage , it’s been a fine morning.” Iruka smiled before sitting down in the left chair next to Naruto; when he seated himself  Hiruzen raised a brow.

“Good morning Jiji, it’s going well so far.” Naruto said but he saw  Hiruzen’s questioning  gaze and risen brow at Iruka. “I asked Iruka-Sensei to stay with me for this talk Jiji; is that alright?”

“Ah, that’s quite alright Naruto if you think it’s best; Iruka already knows what we’ll be speaking about.”  Hiruzen said kindly before becoming serious. “Now Naruto as you know Iruka here came to me with concerns about you and told me quite a few interesting things that you told him. Tel me my boy, was it all true?”

“Yes Jiji, it’s all true.” was Naruto’s reply.

“Hm, this is troubling indeed. Please tell me everything from the very beginning and don’t leave anything out no matter how horrible it may seem.”  Hiruzen commanded in a calm but firm tone making both Iruka and Naruto sit up straighter.

So Naruto told  Hiruzen everything including what he had glossed over or omitted from what he told Iruka who either clenched his hands into tight fists or reminded him of something he forgot.  Hiruzen listened intently with a clenched jaw and a reign on his anger, it was a lot worse than he feared and his old heart clenched painfully at his failure to protect the boy he saw as his adoptive grandson.

“This is a lot worse than I thought; tell me Naruto, why didn’t you come to me with all of  this?” Hiruzen inquired softly.

Looking down at his hands with a frown Naruto sighed. “Because Jiji, you already have so much on your mind and shoulders that I didn’t want to add any more to it with my problems. You have an entire village to run and I’m only one person, besides I didn’t want others to think badly about you because you’re helping me nor do I want them thinking that you’re playing favorites.” Naruto honestly replied showing he sincerely cared for the  Hokage as a grandfather figure.

Hiruzen’s eyes prickled; no child should think that way, no child should have been treated as Naruto has, yet who sits before him was a child that grew up too fast in order to survive and with that  Hiruzen allowed his emotions to shine through as he looked at Naruto who became startled at what he saw.

“Forgive me Naruto, I have truly failed you.”  Hiruzen said heartbrokenly tired.

The blond frowned; he was concerned and startled. “There’s nothing to forgive Jiji; you, Iruka-Sensei and  Inu-Aniki help me more than anyone and you didn’t know because I didn’t say anything!”

Hiruzen smiled but turned serious. “That’s  debateable but you not informing me will be rectified; if anything happens like that again you will come to me and tell me or Iruka. That’s an order from your  Hokage , do you understand Naruto?”

The blond  straighened in his chair when the  Hokage did whatever that was again; it was like feeling or detecting Killing Intent but it wasn’t, this had a different feel to it like a pressure of power; a power of command?

“Yes Jiji, I swear I'll tell you or Iruka-Sensei should anything happen again. I never go back on my word because that’s my Ninja Way!” Naruto said firmly with  determination. _‘Over protective indeed.’_ He thought when he remembered what the Exalted description had said in Reputation.

The  Hokage nodded. “Good, now is there anything else you would like to add Naruto?”

Determination set into Naruto’s blue eyes. “Yes, it’s about my clothing; it seems I need new more appropriate ninja clothing. I've come to realize that though orange may be my favorite color but it’s too bright for my chosen profession. What do you think Jiji?”

Now that was surprising; both  Hiruzen and Iruka stared at the blond in shock because he usually dug his heels in when it came to his jumpsuit. The  Hokage smiled as he took out  paper and pen quickly wrote something down before placing his  Hokage stamp on it and placed it within the folder.

“That is a wonderful idea Naruto, I’m proud of you!”  Hiruzen said with a proud smile.

Blushing with a shy thank you Naruto turned to Iruka. “Sensei, so you think you could help me? I’m going to wait until  academy starts though because I want to ask one of my classmates to help too. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Of course, Naruto, I would be happy to help.” Iruka said with a smile. “As for suggestions; I would say ask one of the females in class but choose very carefully with whom you have for options.”

Naruto nodded with a determined smile but the  Hokage interrupted. “Naruto, I have a property with a house that you can use to live in; it’s a two-story house that has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It also has an apartment building that I was planning in fixing up and rent out, do you want to use the house and help me with the apartments? I'm also loaning you some money for personal necessities like clothes, I expect you to pay me back when you can; unless you repay me by fixing up the apartments. Does that sound fair?”

Naruto's eyes prickled with unshed tears, Jiji had done so much for him already but at least it this wasn’t charity but a loan; he nodded. “Yes Jiji, that’s fair and thank you but I want to finish out this month in my apartment since I already paid rent.”

“Understandable; this will give me time to have the house straightened up some, though I must ask you to stay out of the attic and basement.”  Hiruzen said seriously before sliding the folder he had towards Naruto. “In this folder is a copy of the deed to the house and apartment building along with the land they are settled on with you as co-owner, it also contains your loan slip so be sure to get receipts of purchases if you use the loan that way you can keep track.”

Grabbing the folder as he nodded Naruto smiled a rare true smile only few were allowed to see. “Of course, Jiji and I'll stay away from the attic and basement as well.”

The  Hokage nodded. “Good, maybe if everything goes  well I'll allow you access to those two areas but for now they’re off limits. If there’s anything else you know where to find me so you both are dismissed.”

Both Iruka and Naruto stood up at being dismissed; Iruka bowed while Naruto hugged his surrogate grandfather before they left the office. Silence settled comfortably between  teacher and student as they walked out of the  Hokage’s Tower; Naruto noticed that his teacher was in deep thought, either that or constipated. They weren’t in the  Hokage’s office for too long only an hour or two so it was still morning and Naruto planned on practicing his  Jutsus and  Taijutsu .

“Ah Naruto, do you have anything planned today?” Iruka suddenly asked breaking Naruto away from his thoughts.

“Nothing really Sensei, I was planning on practicing my Ninjutsu and  Taijutsu since I had taken a break from training. Why?” Naruto replied curiously.

“Excellent! Why don’t you instead come with me to the academy so I can evaluate you? You've mentioned that you schooling was lacking and I have a feeling that your schooling may have been-.” Iruka said trailing off thinking of a word that wasn’t speaking of sabotage. “Slackened.”

This caught Naruto’s attention making him think things through, he noticed that on most days he would be sent out of the room even if he hadn’t done anything wrong among other things. No, Iruka-Sensei didn’t think his schooling was slacking but was about to say something else entirely which made the blond frown slightly.

“Alright Sensei but if you find it lacking what am I going to do?” Naruto said in a worried whisper.

The academy teacher smiled kindly but wasn’t going to give the answer so he countered. “I don’t know Naruto, you tell me. What are you going to do if it was found lacking?”

The blond thought carefully before he answered. “I would try and fix what I was lacking though I may need some help trying to catch up.”

“There you go Naruto, that’s what you’re going to do now I'll tell you what I'm going to do and that is to help you catch up on what you need to.” Iruka said as they walked into the academy together and entered Iruka’s designated classroom. “After the evaluation we can go outside so you can run the obstacle course if you want. Wait here and let me get a few things.”

Naruto sat down at an empty front desk near the window; he opened the blinking icon and pop-ups appeared.

** Event Quest: Truth or Lie? (4 / 4) (Completed) **

** Rewards: Truth: 2050 EXP, +500 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +1000 Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** , A loan for personal necessities from the  ** ** Hokage ** ** , A new place to live, Alignment System Added. **

_‘Alignment System? I’ll have to check that later.’_ Naruto thought as he brought up his inventory to place his folder from the  Hokage into it so it wouldn’t get lost or stolen and closed out of that window to read the next pop-up.

** Reputation with  ** ** Hiruzen ** **** ** Sarutobi ** ** is maxed out, left over Reputation points and future points will be converted to EXP. +200 EXP **

That put a smile on the blonds face as he went to the next window.

** Achievement Gained: Exalted to the max x1! + 100 EXP **

Naruto felt the warmth in his chest just thinking about his Jiji but closed the window for the next pop-up.

** Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** has changed from Honored to Adored!  **

** Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** – Adored (200/8000) **

His smile grew as he went to the next window, this one surprised him a bit though. This was the first (visible) Main Quest he had gotten since getting his Gamer Ability.

** Main Quest: Educations Best! **

** Iruka wants to evaluate your Ninja Academy education! **

  * **Do the written test so he can evaluate your knowledge.**



** Rewards: 450 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Intermediate Academy  ** ** Taijutsu ** ** book, Beginner Strategy book, Beginner Tactics book. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **(?)**
  * **(?)**



** Bonus Rewards: 200 EXP, +50 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Able to acquire and learn a Sub- ** ** Taijutsu ** ** style, Intermediate Strategy book, Intermediate Tactics book. **

** Failure: 200 EXP, Permanent: -5% EXP gain, -500 Reputation with Iruka Umino. **

** Auto-Accepted: Mandatory Quest **

A frown appeared, Naruto guessed to fail would have been his refusal to do it or something like that. He wasn’t planning on refusing anyway because he was curious; closing that window to read the next one which was another that surprised him because this was a Side Quest that went with the Main Quest though the Side Quest had the option to be accepted or declined.

** Side Quest: Run Boy and Don’t Get Hit! **

** Iruka asked you if you wanted to run the obstacle course though it’s required during testing and exams during academy schooling hours it isn’t required at this time. You're familiar with it so why not do it! **

  * **Beat your previous record within three turns. Record: 4.42**



** Rewards: 350 EXP, +100 Reputation with Iruka Umino. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Beat Shin** **Aikono’s** **record within your three turns. First Place Record: Shin** **Aikono’s** **Record – 3.06**



** Bonus Reward: 200 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino **

** Failure: 175 EXP, -50 Reputation with Iruka Umino **

** Accept? Y/N **

Naruto snorted as he immediately accepted the Side Quest; like hell he would decline that, it was one of his favorites! As soon as the pop-up window disappeared Iruka came back into the room with a stack of papers and a blue folder.

“Need help Sensei?” Naruto asked, about to get up and help.

“No, no but thank you Naruto.” Iruka replied as he set the pile down on his desk; he opened the blue folder and took out a sheet of paper. “This is the test we use in the Genin Exam but I'm going to have you take it to see where you’re at and what we need to work on. You have an hour to answer the questions.”

“O-okay Sensei.” The blond replied nervously as he took the paper from his teacher. Looking at the test questions Naruto furrowed his  brows; he kept his suspicions to himself but these questions were completely different than what he was given and he actually knew some of the answers! “Sensei, I think that you gave me the wrong test.”

Raising a brow Iruka knew he gave Naruto the correct test since he checked it twice before placing it into the folder and once more before giving it to Naruto. “Oh, how so?”

“You say that this is the test you give for the Genin Exams but they’re different questions from what I remember.” Naruto instantly replied.

“Huh, can you tell me one of the questions on that Exam test that you took before?” Iruka asked getting highly suspicious. Naruto rattled off a question he remembered and that shot Iruka’s anger up to the point he had a hard time suppressing it. The question Naruto recited to him wasn’t from any Genin Exam test, no academy student much less a Genin would know the answers to that because it was from the  Chuunin Exams two years ago! “Well Naruto take this test because this will be the test we use this year for the Genin Exam so if you get one with different questions be sure to tell me okay.”

Naruto blinked before nodding. “Yes Sensei.”

“Good; it’s nine AM now so you have until ten AM to finish it. Good luck.” The scarred academy teacher said as he seated himself behind his desk to do his work and  preparations for the new academy year.

Naruto answered what he could and those that he didn’t he had written down ‘wasn’t taught this’ so out of a hundred questions he could only answer eighty of them though he wasn’t sure if any of the eighty were correct. Looking at the clock he saw that he had fifteen minutes left so he opened the blinking icon to see that the Main Quest had updated.

** Main Quest: Educations Best! Updated **

** Iruka wants to evaluate your Ninja Academy education! **

  * **Do the written test so he can evaluate your knowledge. (Complete)**


  * **Show him how well you can use Kunai and** **Shuriken** **so he can evaluate your accuracy and aim.**



** Rewards: 450 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Intermediate Academy  ** ** Taijutsu ** ** book, Beginner Strategy book, Beginner Tactics book. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Have Iruka check your equipment to see if they need replacing before your** **Bukijutsu** **evaluation.**
  * **(?)**



** Bonus Rewards: 200 EXP, +50 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Able to acquire and learn a Sub- ** ** Taijutsu ** ** style, Intermediate Strategy book, Intermediate Tactics book. **

** Failure: 200 EXP, Permanent: -5% EXP gain, -500 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** **. **

He quickly closed the pop-up to see another.

** For doing the written test and remembering most of your lessons your INT and WIS risen by 2! **

Inwardly smiling with pride Naruto mentally closed that pop-up as well;  sure it only went up by two but at least that’s something! He looked at Iruka and wondered about his Stats when he remembered that he had a skill for that.

‘Observe.’ Naruto thought as he looked at his distracted teacher.

** Name: Iruka Umino **

** Age: ? **

** Title:  ** ** Chunin ** ** , Academy Teacher **

** Level: 35 **

And the list went  o with just question marks but he wasn’t able to see this much information before until he saw the pop-up notification after closing out of Iruka’s mystery Stats window.

** Observe leveled from level 1 to level 3! **

_'Huh, I guess observe levels faster with people who are ninja then with civilians, though I need to see if I can get rid of some of the info because that’s a lot to read through and in truth the age isn’t really necessary.’_ Naruto thought as he absentmindedly closed the pop-up; he’ll see later.

“Ah Naruto, how long have you been done?” Iruka questioned as he came to  Naruto’s desk.

“Oh uh, I saw that I had fifteen minutes left out of the hour and I didn’t want to disturb you until then.” The blond instantly replied. 

Iruka chuckled as he took Naruto’s test with the blue folder under his arm to carrying it. “Well thank you for the consideration, now let’s head outside so I can evaluate your  Bukijutsu and I'll look at this before we start.”

“Okay.” Naruto said as he got up and remembered the optional bonus. “Uh Sensei, do you think you can check my equipment?”

They stopped at the door. “ Sure, let me check them now.”

Naruto unhooked his weapons pouch and gave it to Iruka to look at; the scarred  Chunin inspected everything and found it unacceptable. These were sabotaged and the teacher was surprised that Naruto could hit anything with them at all; anger pushed down Iruka smiled at his favored blond student.

“It seems they need to be replaced. Go on  outside while I get you a better set.” Iruka said calmly; he really wanted to rip the heads off all the people here in reality. “I shouldn’t be long.”

Naruto observed his weapons pouch and the weapon in Iruka’s hand to be sure, what he saw didn’t really surprise him but it did hurt and made him a little angry.

** Weapons pouch: **

  * **Sabotaged Kunai x9: 2 dmg /–10 accuracy**
  * **Sabotaged Shuriken x20: 1 dmg /–20 accuracy**



Naruto nodded to his teacher sadly before going outside to the training area of the academy, he stood near the target range with clenched fists and a heavy heart. He knew he wasn’t liked hell he was hated mostly; was he a bad person? Sure, he did pranks but they were mostly harmless so what other reason? No, he wasn’t a bad person, everyone  dispised him for a reason and it had to be a big reason too. Though this brought up the question of why no one told him; he needed to do some research and that means studying; bleh.

“Sorry for the wait Naruto, here you go a new weapons pouch and weapons so be sure to take care of them ok.” Iruka said on his approach breaking Naruto from his  thoughtswho took the weapons pouch. “Also, you did very well on your written test, you got seventy-nine answers correct and half of one correct but I think you misunderstood the question; so now I know what you need help on. Let’s see your  Bukijutsu whenever you’re ready, I'm actually curious on how well you’ll do with the new weapons.”

Naruto put the weapons pouch where it belonged; he had immediately felt the difference between his old ones and his new ones. They were much lighter and more balanced he noted when he took out his Kunai; now he didn’t have to compensate.  Naruto went to the designated mark he was supposed to stand for the target testing.

“I’m ready Sensei.” The blond stated calmly, usually he felt nervous but for some reason other than his Gamers Mind perk he wasn’t.

Iruka nodded as he took out a paper from the blue folder pen ready. “Begin.”

Naruto let five of the kunai fly with deadly precision; all five hit their targets dead center surprising him greatly; turning to Iruka with dumbfounded awe plastered on his face making Iruka highly amused.  So this was what it was like to have proper equipment; turning back to the targets he did the other five kunai letting them fly ending up with the same results as before. Gathering up his kunai and putting them away Naruto returned to the designated throwing distance to proceed with his shuriken throwing test; weighing five in each hand he recalculated the adjustments to the throw and let them loose hitting bullseyes with all ten so he took out the last ten and threw them getting the same results. Naruto went to retrieve his shuriken putting them away as he got them; walking up to Iruka with a thoughtful look but held his peace upon the sabotage subject.

“That was very nicely done Naruto!” Iruka congratulated with a happy and proud smile; looking through the blue folder he furrowed his brows. “I’ll be right back Naruto, it seems that I forgot the evaluation sheet for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.”

Nodding Naruto watched Iruka leave before opening the blinking icon to be bombarded with pop-ups.

** Skill Acquired:  ** ** Bukijutsu ** ** Range (Passive/Active) Level 76! **

** Skill Acquired:  ** ** Bukijutsu ** ** Melee (Passive/Active) Level 64! **

Blinking in confusion Naruto thought about why he was getting these skills now though he had a good guess; he figured that in order for this Gamer Ability to recognize the skill he would have to do the action of it like he did for the observe skill and it’ll calculate his level at said skill once it’s introduced to the Gamer Ability. Another pop-up window appeared.

** For thinking intellectually and solving the mystery INT and WIS raised by 1! **

A deadpanned look appeared on Naruto’s face, his ability was very cheeky and sarcastic it seemed; closing out the three windows mentally he looked at the next pop-up in line.

** Main Quest: Educations Best! Updated **

** Iruka wants to evaluate your Ninja Academy education! **

  * **Do the written test so he can evaluate your knowledge. (Complete)**


  * **Show him how well you can use Kunai and Shuriken so he can evaluate your accuracy and aim. (Completed)**
  * **Show him your academy** **Taijutsu** **stance and katas**



** Rewards: 450 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka Umino, Intermediate Academy Taijutsu book, Beginner Strategy book, Beginner Tactics book. **

** Optional Bonus: **

  * **Have Iruka check your equipment to see if they need replacing before your** **Bukijutsu** **evaluation. (Completed)**


  * **Ask Iruka if it’s possible to learn more than one** **Taijutsu** **style**



** Bonus Rewards: 200 EXP, +50 Reputation with Iruka Umino, Able to acquire and learn a Sub-Taijutsu style, Intermediate Strategy book, Intermediate Tactics book. **

** Failure: 200 EXP, Permanent: -5% EXP gain, -500 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** **. **

Cocking his head to the side at the second optional bonus because that question had crossed his mind a few times; closing the window Naruto stood there and thought for a bit, he didn’t have to check the quest again since he knew he would have to do the Academy Three for Ninjutsu and he was dreading only one of them mostly because he couldn’t get the  Bushin jutsu to save his life.

“Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?” A familiar voice asked tearing him from his thoughts.

The blond turned to face the one who spoke confirming his suspicions of whom it was. “Oh, hey  Shikamaru , Iruka-Sensei wanted to evaluate my Ninja Academy education  himself . What are you doing here?”

The lazy classmate studied him a bit with a calculating look. “Evaluating huh? He must think somethings wrong if he’s doing that before classes start. I had to drop something off since I was volunteered by my mother; she thinks that I need more motivation or something like that. So where are you in the eval?”

Naruto hummed lightly. “Well you are who you are  Shikamaru so if you need more motivation you just haven’t found anything to motivate you yet. Oh, all I have left is  Taijutsu and Ninjutsu though I dread the last one.”

“Troublesome.”  Shikamaru said with a frown. “I’m guessing it’s because of the Bushin right?”

The blond nodded somberly, that stupid  Bushin always got him. “Yes, it’s the bushin, I can’t seem to get it no matter what I do.”

“You use too much chakra when you use it, try using less.”  Shikamaru suggested as he stood beside Naruto still with a calculating look. “Though, I've heard those who have large chakra reserves tend to not be able to do some E or D-Ranked  jutsus , at least not without huge absolute chakra control but that would take years to get that kind of mastery.”

The blond frowned, not understanding some of that but filed it away for later; it would seem that he would need to do more research unless Iruka added it to needed to be learned. “Well I know I have a lot of chakra but if I use less than what I’ve been using it tends to hurt though I don’t know why. Anyway, what are you planning on doing after you leave here?”

The Nara heir sighed. “Either find a place to hide to watch the clouds or find someone to play shogi.”

“Ah well if you care to stay as I finish I can play shogi with you; you would have to teach me the game besides I have to pack up my belongings after so you can laze all you want while I work.” Naruto offered with a kind smile. “Also no one would think  you look for you at my place.”

‘Packing, was he moving somewhere?’  Shikamaru thought questioningly, he was about to open his mouth to say something but Iruka came up to them with two sheets of paper, no wait three sheets.

“ Oh, hello  Shikamaru , it’s surprising to see you here.” Iruka said with a smile.

“Troublesome, I was volunteered by my mother to drop something off for the school; since I had  finished, I stopped to chat with Naruto.” The lazy Nara genus explained.

Iruka chuckled in amusement, it did sound like something the Nara matriarch would do. “I see, are you staying or going?”

“Staying actually, Naruto invited me to watch and besides he wanted me to teach him shogi.” Countered  Shikamaru . ‘Also, I'm going to find out about why he’s packing.’ He silently added very much intrigued.

The scarred teacher nodded with a smile. “Excellent! Do me a favor and check everything over; any suggestions just jot them down.” He told  Shikamaru as he gave him the blue folder after placing two of the three sheets within it.

“Troublesome.”  Shikamaru muttered but took the folder and pen.

“Naruto, is this the test they usually gave you?” Iruka asked after turning towards the blond holding up the third sheet of paper.

Quickly reading the paper Naruto nodded seeing the familiar questions. “Yes Sensei, that’s the test.”

Growling lightly and suppressing his anger Iruka gave the paper to  Shikamaru . “Shikamaru, please jot down a note that this was the test that the academy gave Naruto for each Genin Exam for the past five years give or take.”

The Nara heir took the paper frowning deeply which turned into a scowl once he read the questions. They gave Naruto this for the Genin Exams every time? No wonder he kept failing the written portion; shaking his head  Shikamaru did as he was told and jotted down the note on the paper.

_‘Naruto can’t be that hated; hell,_ _he’s a little loud and can get annoying but to sabotage his Ninja Academy schooling and most likely training? This is unbelievable and troublesome.’_ The young Nara thought sourly.

“Alright Naruto, show me your  Taijutsu stance and katas.” Iruka said calmly.

Shikamaru glanced up as he saw Naruto doing as he was asked, the blonds stance looked like the Academy style but it was off meant to throw the users center of gravity off and leave too many openings. The Nara heir could tell that Iruka was getting angry again and in truth so was he because really the blond was a good kid. The anger was on the  blond's behalf of course.

“Where did you learn this Naruto?” Iruka asked softly to hide his anger.

Naruto blinked confusedly. “ Mizuki -Sensei taught me this; why, am I doing it wrong?”

“Yes, bring your arms down a little more, bend your knees until you feel balanced. Don’t worry they’re simple mistakes easily fixed; oh, firm up your posture a little more and scoot your right foot back but keep it firmly on the ground fully. Now tell me how it feels with that?” Iruka said patiently.

“Well the way I was doing it before was very uncomfortable but with this form it isn’t, as  Shikamaru would say, troublesome.” Was the blonde's instant reply.

“Yes, that’s good; it means it can be corrected, no  Taijutsu should be uncomfortable especially if the style suites you. But since you’re still in the academy the standard  Taijutsu is required if you don’t have a clans  Taijutsu style to inherit. Now let me show you the correct katas.”

The lazy Nara genus made many notes especially about  Mizuki and to have Naruto’s schooling investigated before he had entered into Iruka’s care. Normally  Shikamaru wouldn’t care but Naruto is one of his friends not to mention the blond intrigued him; the lazy Nara watched Iruka instructed on the katas carefully to make sure they were correct. He knew Iruka wouldn’t sabotage Naruto but it made him feel better to make sure; maybe he should help Naruto in his studies to make up for not helping before. He frowned at that thought before shaking his head thinking that if Naruto wanted  help, he’d ask for it.

“Thanks Sensei.” Naruto said to Iruka breaking  Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

The scarred teacher smiled. “Not a problem Naruto.”

“Oh, before I forget Sensei; is it possible to learn more than one  Taijutsu style?” Naruto asked curiously.

Iruka thought for a moment. “It’s possible yes;  Taijutsu specialists tend to devote their time and lives learning more than one or two styles. But those who are not  Taijutsu specialists tend to stick with one style but can learn a second one, a sub style so to speak, that tends to compliment and can be used with their main style not just alone.”

“Ah, thanks Iruka-Sensei, I've been wondering about that for a while now.” The blond said with a smile. “Maybe once I get better with  Taijutsu and find a main style I'll take up a second one.”

Iruka laughed happily, “Maybe but you have to get better and master the academy  Taijutsu style first. Come on let’s see your Academy Three Ninjutsu.”

Naruto quickly opened the blinking icon mentally to just make sure that he got the bonus; he did and it updated as well. Closing the window out before he turned to Shikamaru. “I forgot to mention that I'll be doing the obstacle course after this. Is that okay Shikamaru?”

The lazy Nara shrugged. “This is your Eval Naruto, might as well go all the way.”

The blond nodded with a thankful true smile startling  Shikamaru with said smile; speechless, the Nara nodded before Naruto went to Iruka who had a knowing amused smile. It would seem that this was the first time Shikamaru was a recipient to one of Naurto’s true smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be putting up some data for this as soon as i finish typing it all up! So watch out for them!  
> Leave a Kudo if you like it or a comment! let me know what you think and/or if i should go on! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: Changes II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own naruto or any of the actual The Gamer or aspects  
> The plot is mine as well as the tweeks it contains  
> Keep in mind that this isn't Beta'd so ignore the mistaes though in the future i might go through all the chapters and edit it myself once I have delve into most of the story!

Naruto took a deep breath as he waited for  Iruka to finish reading over what  Shikamaru had wrote; it seemed whatever the lazy Nara had written satisfied him greatly since  Iruka thanked  Shikamaru and said that it was a good idea. When the academy teacher turned his attention back to Naruto, the blond became more nervous hoping the  Bushin would be last of the three for the  Ninjutsu portion.

“Alright Naruto, now I would you to show me the  Kawarimi jutsu , the  Henge jutsu and last the  Bunshin jutsu ; for the  Kawarimi you can use that log over there and be sure to switch back when you do, you wouldn’t believe how many students forget to do that.”  Iruka instructed patiently.

Nodding Naruto flew through the hand-signs and substituted with the fore-mentioned log and once more to appear where he started;  Iruka nodded proudly at his  Kawarimi jutsu so the blond continued but he grinned mischievously making  Iruka nervous. Flying through the hand-signs for the  Henge jutsu Naruto was then  surounded by smoke.

“ Henge : Sexy  Jutsu !” Naruto called out and once the smoke cleared there stood a naked teen female with clouds barely covering her private areas, twirling her long blond hair that was in pig-tails she said in a sultry tone. “Please, tell me I did well  Iruka -Sensei.”

Iruka’s nose gushed blood making him faint from blood loss which in turn made Naruto in female form smirk;  Iruka shot back up with an annoyed look. “Naruto!”

The  Uzumaki released his Sexy  Jutsu with an amused look. “ Mah Sensei, I couldn’t resist since you didn’t specify who to  Henge into.”

There was a tic in  Iruka’s right brow before he sighed; he’ll let it slide this time since Naruto had been on his best behavior and not doing large scale pranks. “I’m going to let that slide this once Naruto. Just turn into the  Hokage or even me but please, for the love of all that is holy, don’t use that, that  jutsu !”

Still grinning Naruto nodded. “Yes Sensei.  Henge !”

This time the smoke was minimal, there stood the  Hokage pipe and all emitting the same aura as the real  Hokage does. Naruto was trying to mimic everything he could about his  Jiji .

“Ah,  Iruka , it’s good to see you again, working hard I see?  Shikamaru Nara, shouldn’t you be doing errands for your mother?” The transformed Naruto said  mimicing Hiruzen perfectly. This caused both  Iruka and  Shikamaru to straighten in attention; they couldn’t believe Naruto can  imperonate the  Hokage so well unless it was really the  Hokage .

“Naruto, is that still you?”  Iruka asked in a timid and strained tone as he felt like sweating just from the power coming off the figure before him.

The ‘ Hokage ’ chuckled lightly. “Yes Sensei, it’s still me.”

Both  Iruka and  Shikamaru blinked, it was strange how this was Naruto but as the Third  Hokage ; they couldn’t tell the difference truth be told until the ‘ Hokage ’ blew into his pipe which made bubbles appear before Naruto released the  Henge .

“What do you guy’s think?” Naruto asked seriously  nat realizing he hadn’t turned off the power he was emitting when he was  henged into the Third  Hokage .

“That was a very detailed  Henge and it’s one of the best I've seen.”  Iruka automatically answered in his reporting to a superior tone surprising them until he figured out why. “Ah, Naruto, whatever you’re doing to emit that power you might want to turn it off.”

Blinking owlishly Naruto ceased emitting the ‘power’ which resulted in both  Iruka and  Shikamaru relaxing immediately. “Sorry about that, I honestly thought it would stop once I released the  Henge but I guess not.”

“Really? You do know that it takes people years to develop what you effortlessly did, to emit the ‘Power of Command’. How did you do that anyways?”  Iruka questioned curiously.

“I just dissected and mimicked what  Jiji did earlier, it felt like when people project their Killing Intent or just how I can feel someone is close but hidden like  Inu-Aniki used to do when we played hide and seek. Though that was when I was younger but I still remember how to find who I'm looking for or if someone is around.” Naruto answered with a clueless innocent look.

“Dissected and mimicked? Like sensing Killing Intent? Now Sensory? I need a drink.”  Iruka muttered as he wrote down quite a few things on the only sheet of paper out that was out of the blue folder. “We’ll deal with this later, the last  jutsu is the  Bunshin .”

Biting his lip nearly making it bleed Naruto in disappointment did the  Bunshin taught at the academy. “This is my worse  Ninjutsu and if I try to use any less chakra than I am using now it starts to hurt.”

There beside Naruto was a clone of him but it was sickly and crumpled on the ground, in other words it was horrible if you can actually call it a clone at all.  Iruka frowned at the part that if Naruto used less chakra than what he’s using now hurts him; he could tell it wasn’t from lack of trying or chakra control or lack thereof for his age, it was mostly because Naruto had the chakra reserves to that of a high  Chunin or low  Jonin . He'll have to discuss this with the  Hokage once he brought him Naruto’s evaluation folder later to go over.

‘If it’s because he has too much chakra, he’ll have a hard time with  Genjutsu and other low chakra required  jutsus but if he can’t do the  Bunshin jutsu which is a type of illusion than how is he doing the  Henge jutsu that has a slight illusion mixed in?’  Iruka thought silently with a frown. ‘I’ll ask later; now it’s just the obstacle course left.’

“Alright Naruto, we’ll worry about the  Bunshin later so let's do the obstacle course; let’s try and beat your previous time  hm ?”  Iruka said this time to Naruto.

“Yes! I’m going to be the fastest,  ya know!” Naruto said excitedly and, in his excitement, he didn’t realize one of his speech tics popped out. “This will be fun!”

Iruka laughed while  Shikamaru shook his head wondering where all his energy came from; they followed the excited blond to the obstacle course. This course was always changed every week during academy days so that way the students wouldn’t memorize where the traps were and it just so happened to have been changed nearly an hour ago to get ready for the new academy year.

“Alright Naruto, just like with academy evaluations during academy hours and days you get three  trys ; you know this since it’s your favorite part so get to the starting line and  Shikamaru would you please be kind to do the writing since I'll have to reset the traps that he triggers.”  Iruka said to both pre-teens who just nodded and prepare themselves for their given tasks. “Begin Naruto!”

Shikamaru started the stop-watch as soon as the blond moved; Naruto shot off down the stretch keeping his senses open and his eyes alert. Suddenly Naruto got this weird feeling so he lowered himself as he ran noticing that the swinging log trap passed right over him missing him by inches. The blind knew to trust his instincts because they were rarely wrong considering they have been honed since he was a small child who had to learn quickly to survive in a world that hated you. Without him realizing he was halfway done with the course with having to only dodge a few traps until his instincts stirred once more forcing him to jump up and twist elegantly in the air barely missing the kunai trap. That trap was more dangerous than the others were and what wasn’t within regulations remembering that  Iruka had made clear of that before which was worrying so he decided to increase his speed dodging and evading any other traps without breaking his set speed. Thank you higher DEX! Making it to the finish line with even breathing and not a bit of sweat in sight; Naruto turned towards  Iruka and  Shikamaru with a curious look  because they were frowning with worry showing in their eyes. Walking up to them he only caught some of what they were talking about.

“...wasn’t supposed to be one and I have a feeling that it was intentional Sensei”  Shikamaru growled acidly with narrowed eyes at the obstacle course track.

“I know  Shikamaru but there isn’t anything way to prove that right now; it will be investigated once the  Hokage hears of this.”  Iruka placated the lazy Nara genus but it was ruined by the same acidy anger that  Shikamaru was trying to hide.

“Hey Sensei, Shikamaru, are you guys alright?” Naruto asked hesitantly, he really didn’t want to attract their anger towards himself.

“Ah Naruto, yes everything’s fine.”  Iruka said with a proud smile to cover up his anger than turned to the Nara heir. “ Shikamaru , did you stop the timer?”

“Troublesome but yes Sensei.” The lazy Nara answered as he looked at the stop-watch than turned his gaze to the paper in his hand. Eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline in surprise. “Uh Sensei, I think he broke the record.”

“Ah, so he beat his last recorded time!”  Iruka said as he smiled happily.

Shaking his head  Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome, no Sensei, I mean he  litterally broke the top recorded record. His clocked time was 2.26 when I stopped the stop-watch while the number one time recorded for first place was 3.06 so he broke the recorded best time on record.”

Blinking in surprise  Iruka double checked and knew that  Shikamaru hadn’t tampered with the stop-watch since he was watching and he saw the Nara stop the watch as soon as Naruto hit the finish line.

“I’ll be, so he did! Congratulations Naruto! Do you want to go again or are you content with this result?”  Iruka said but mentally he was aspirated. ‘Seriously, can this day get any stranger?’

Grinning Naruto wanted to use his other two try's but he didn’t want to press his luck regardless if he had the favor of three out of seven luck gods/goddess’, he respected them and didn’t want to abuse their blessings. “No  Iruka -Sensei, I'm fine with my timed record for the time being, besides  Shikamaru and I have plans after this and I also still have to pack.”

“Naruto, you should wait to pack everything since you have at least two weeks still; besides learning  shigi will take time and patience not to mention dinner tonight.”  Iruka said gently.

“ Hm , true, though I've never been one to wait when something needs to be done and I haven’t forgotten about dinner Sensei.” Naruto said thoughtfully. “But now that I think about it I have never played shogi before so it might take me longer than most to learn but it’ll be fun though!”

“Well I hope that it is fun for you but it might be a little tame for you Naruto; there’s a lot of sitting in one place for long periods of time.”  Iruka chuckled at the curious tilt of the blonde's head and turned to  Shikamaru . “You know  Shikamaru , you’re more than welcomed to have dinner with Naruto and I. I’ll even talk to your mother for you if you’d like.”

Blinking blankly as  Shikamaru thought deeply; it would keep him from his nagging mother for a bit and really, he did appreciate her doing the house chores like cooking but she wasn’t that good at it. Though tonight's dinner might not be good either which is one of the reasons he hardly ate at home; another reason was the nagging. Thinking about it saw Naruto shift from foot to foot anxiously waiting for his answer along with  Iruka .

‘Even if the dinner isn’t good the up-side would be Naruto who is a puzzle and I really can’t resist a good puzzle.’ The Nara thought silently not noticing  Iruka’s amused smirk. “Yeah sure, I wouldn’t mind no matter how troublesome it may seem.”

The blond chakra power-house snorted before grinning. “Awesome! Come on  Shikamaru , shogi lessons won’t be taught or learned themselves!”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go you troublesome blond.”  Shikamaru shot back with a smirk, for some reason he didn’t feel as lazy hanging out with Naruto that he could recall ever since he met the blond and skipped school with him,  Choji ,  Kiba and  Akamaru whenever he came with  Kiba . “Lead the way oh master of the obstacles.”

“Hey!” Naruto squawked playfully offended; he was glad their easy companionship picked up from the last he saw the lazy Nara. “You mean Lord Master!”

Iruka watched the two pre-teens leave with a real happy smile. ‘It seemed Naruto acquired a real true friend while I wasn’t looking and the Nara’s are very loyal not only to the village but to those who they call friend like the  Akamichi’s . Though it seems the lazy genus  Shikamaru finally found his motivation even if he hasn’t realized it yet.’

Naruto unlocked  Iruka’s apartment door to let himself and  Shikamaru in; the lazy genus looked aroun d with a calculating look which  Naruto noticed with a smile .  “ This is  Iruka -Sensei's  apartment. ”

Shikamaru raised a brow.  “ You  live with Sensei?”

The blond  shook his head negatively .  “ No,  I was only staying for a few days ; tonight is my last night here and then I go home to my apartment to finish out the month before I move. I  had planned  to start packing today at some point but Iruka -Sensei said that shogi  would take a while to learn ?”

“It can be and a single game play of shogi could last hours but learning it and playing length depends on the person you’re playing with.”  Shikamaru stated and became amused at Naruto’s god-smacked look. “Anyways if you don’t live here then why were you staying here for the past few days?”

“ Iruka -Sensei invited me to stay since he was teaching me how to cook saying something about it would be easier on us both if I came to stay a few days while he was teaching me.” Naruto explained with a doubtful thoughtful frown.

‘Highly unlikely that’s the only reason Sensei did that. Troublesome, there’s more going on here.’  Shikamaru thought with calculating eyes and noticed Naruto’s look. “You don’t think that’s completely the case, do you?”

“His reasoning made sense and was true but no, I think that there was more to it than that.” Naruto hedged with a sad smile; he chuckled at  Shikamaru’s surprised brow that lifted. “ I ’m not a complete moronic idiot  I lead people to believe I am  Shikamaru ; people in general  be they civilian or Ninja as a whole  tend to believe what they  want and are easily manipulated or deceived by a  mere mask someone uses to hide themselves . ”

Shikamaru watched Naruto retrieve the shogi set  Iruka had  in the closet; the Nara didn't really know what to say  but he knew that his respect for Naruto shot up considerably taking the intrigued along with it .

“I see, we'll have to talk about this once you've become more comfortable Naruto but for now...”  Shikamaru started as he took the shogi set from the blond and started to set up the board. “Troublesome blond, let's get started on the shogi lessons. This is a game of strategy and tactics and each piece has a specific role.” The pull to play shogi at the moment was stronger than questioning his friend so he started explaining the game and its pieces.

Quite a few hours passed;  they played a few games each lasting longer than the last, Naruto was getting the hang of the game now understanding it better since he had a visual and  oral instructions .  Also, not to mention, he had an opponent who didn't hold back  no matter if  you're new to the game or not. They just finished their latest game when Naruto looked at the clock the surprise; they played six games total but now it was time for him to start dinner.

“ Oh wow, you and  Iruka -Sensei weren’t kidding  Shikamaru ; crap , I need to start dinner!” The blond  said it in a rush as he got up and went into the kitchen while  Shikamaru put the  shogi set away.

The Nara followed his blond friend into the kitchen and watched with amusement as Naruto gathered  everything, he needed to make dinner. “I didn't realize you would be making dinner when Iruka-Sensei invited me to join you guys.”

Naruto hummed distractedly as he started to cut the vegetables. “Yeah, I don’t mind though because you can tell me how it is, not just Iruka-Sensei. Today is my first day cooking on my own without help, but I did cook breakfast this morning and I never seen Sensei eat so fast! I blinked and his food was gone!”

“First time cooking without help huh? Well sensei must have liked it if he ate it that quickly.” Shikamaru murmured. “I'll be sure to give my honest opinion, what are we having anyways?”

The  blond smiled as he put the noodles into the boiling water then went to the raw salmon to lightly season it. Washing his hands Naruto prepped the frying pan with a small amount of oil. “Ah , well fried teriyaki salmon and vegetable stir-fry, it’s simple and easy to make since I can only make simple meals at the moment. Is that okay?”

Shikamaru sat at the table watching Naruto move around the kitchen. “Yeah it's fine, I'm usually not picky with food as long as it tastes good.”

Naruto took another pan that was a little deeper for the stir fry out. “Oh? Well I hope it turns out okay since it's my  first-time cooking on my own so I can't guarantee it will be good but I'll try.”

Shikamaru chuckled lightly. “ I'm sure it’ll turn out fine.”

For the next half hour  Shikamaru watch Naruto cook; the apartment door opened and closed signaling that Iruka was home he walked into the kitchen with a smile. “Hello boys; hey Naruto that smells good what are you making other than fried teriyaki salmon?”

“Sensei, welcome home!  Vegetable stir-fry.” Naruto said happily.

The academy teacher nodded; he was proud how far Naruto had come; now he just wish he could convince the blond to stay with him until his house was ready instead of going back to that horrible  apartment, he calls home for the moment. Iruka understood why the blonde wanted to go back but that apartment wasn’t the healthiest choice for the mentality.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts Iruka sat next to  Shikamaru . “Hello  Shikamaru .”

“Hey Sensei, so how did mom take the news?” The lazy genius countered.

Chuckling Iruka grinned. “Very well actually and she left me with a warning that you may not eat much. Tell me, is her cooking still terrible?”

Shikamaru ground. “Troublesome,  yes, it is and one of the reasons why I hardly eat much, the major reason actually and the other is because it’s too troublesome most of the time.”

Naruto listened in on their conversation with interest, he started to worry a bit about  Shikamaru not eating right because that could mean that he too had the Malnourished Flaw which would hinder his friend like it was hindering him right now and the other reason, the genius was just plain lazy! Food finished so he evenly  divided everything between the plates and bowls, getting the chopsticks out he started to set the table. Still listening to their conversation Naruto retrieved drinks and set them at each spot before placing the food in front of them.

The blond took his seat and decided to observe  Shikamaru when he got the chance. “Enjoy!”

They dug in though Naruto ate nervously; to him the food tasted good and everything was cooked thoroughly but he wasn’t sure if it was good to the other two. Iruka smiled inwardly because he was proud of Naruto; like with breakfast, dinner was extremely good. It was hard to believe to believe how quickly Naruto improved in a few days.  Shikamaru took his first bite after steeling himself for the taste in case the blonds cooking was like his mother's; he needn’t have worried because once he took that bite, he was impressed. The blond could cook and cook better than his mother too; before the lazy Nara knew it half his food disappeared within a couple of minutes making the shadow user amused with how quickly he was eating though he was hungry and planned on eating all of it. After dinner was  eaten Naruto waited for their verdicts.

“That was excellent Naruto, I can say that you can make your own meals now and don’t need any more lessons from me. Just keep practicing and you’ll become even better.” Iruka said honestly with a proud smile.

“Thanks Sensei, I’m glad it turned out well.” Naruto said with a true smile and turned to Shikamaru. “What about you Shikamaru, what’s your verdict?”

Blinking slowly  Shikamaru looked at Naruto seriously. “Can I come eat meals with you Naruto? Though we might have to evade my mother for the rest of our lives. Troublesome.”

The Nara’s statement was met with laughter, one startled which came from Naruto and the second one was pure amusement that came from Iruka. Naruto smiled happily because he knew somehow that  Shikamaru complimented his cooking; he wasn’t as idiotic as he used to be but he kept up the act since it made people turn a blind eye so to speak. He was glad both of them liked the meal he had made though he had a feeling that  Shikamaru was half serious with the comment he had made. It didn’t sound too bad so maybe after he moved into his new home and settled in, he’ll have to see. The blond started to gather up the dirty dishes leaving Iruka and  Shikamaru alone which the academy teacher to the  opportunity to ask his question he wanted the answer to since he came home.

“Tell me  Shikamaru , how did Naruto do with his shogi lesson?” Iruka inquired.

The Nara blinked before he smirked. “For a supposed idiot, as people call him, he did extremely well for a beginner shogi player. Naruto’s a quick learner when someone applies their time and patience towards him though he learns faster and understands better by being shown and by doing. We played six games and of course I won them all but he became better each match; the first one didn’t last very long but the ones after that started to last longer after each one played. Our last game before dinner lasted almost an hour which was surprising and he’s not, or wasn’t while playing, hyper; it was fun playing against him and became challenging in the last two or three games since he’s  unpredictable .”

“Really? Well that’s surprising considering how energetic he is, Naruto can hardly sit still but that’s good to hear. Hm, could you do me a favor  Shikamaru ? Do you think that you could help Naruto with his studies before academy starts?” Iruka said softly so Naruto wouldn’t hear, that  boy had really good hearing rivaling the  Inuzuka’s !

The lazy Nara genus hummed softly. “Troublesome blond. Yes Iruka-Sensei, I can do that even if it will be troublesome, I feel, as his friend, that I should help him to make up for not doing so before now. Some friend I was, troublesome indeed.”

Iruka studied the genus curiously and decided to impart some wisdom when I came to Naruto. “Instead of doing it out of guilt you should do it because you want to help and want to see him succeed  Shikamaru . You're a good person and in truth when it comes to  Naruto he wouldn’t take your help if it was out of guilt because he in turn would feel like he was forcing you to do it and would feel guilty as well. It's best to be genuine with him and straight forward; Naruto doesn’t like charity so keep that in mind.”

“Troublesome, believe me Sensei I want to help him so it isn’t entirely guilt.”  Shikamaru said sincerely.

The academy teacher smiled and nodded. “Good now why don’t you grab Naruto and play another game of shogi before you go home, hm. Talk to him about you tutoring him and I'll be sure to provide the materials.”

Standing up  Shikamaru went to Naruto who had retrieved the last dirty dish and was now starting the soapy dish water to wash them. “Hey Naruto, do you want to play one more game of shogi before I leave to go home?”

The blond blinked as he turned his attention to his friend before he smiled. “Sure Shikamaru, just let me do these dishes.”

Iruka butt-in this time. “Go on Naruto, I'll do the dishes since you have a guest over.”

“Are you sure Sensei?” the blond asked.

Nodding Iruka took over doing the dishes for Naruto. “ Yes, I'm sure, now go have fun.”

Both the pre-teens left the kitchen slowly and Naruto decided to observe  Shikamaru to see his information while waiting patiently as the lazy Nara retrieved the shogi set from where he had placed it. ‘Observe.’

** Name:  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** Nara **

** Age: 12 **

** Title: Academy Student (+10% EXP gain until level 10) **

** Level: 6 **

** HP: 7,500/7,500 **

** CP: 15,000/15,000 **

** STR: 10 (-5, -2) **

** DEX: 12 (-5, -2) **

** STA: 15 (-5, -2) **

** INT: 200 **

** WIS: 200 **

** CHA: 15 (-5) **

** LUK: 55 **

** DEF: 22 **

** Genetic Perks: **

** (Nara Clan Heir) **

** (?) **

** (?) **

** Perks: **

** (Genus) **

** (Strategy Genus) **

** (Loyalty) **

** (Logical) **

** Flaws: **

** ( ** ** Malnourished ** ** ) **

** (Lazy) **

** (Unmotivated) **

** Description: **

** Shikamaru ** ** Nara is the heir of the Nara Clan that uses shadow type  ** ** jutsus ** ** ; Nara’s are very intelligent and  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** just happens to be the smartest of them all for his generation after his father. He’s also the laziest; his favorite hobbies are cloud watching and shogi. **

Naruto was glad he figured out how to cut down on the info for his observe skill though it seems that he forgot to cut out the age which he’ll do later. He was correct in his suspicions about  Shikamaru being malnourished, he’ll have to see if he can get his friend to eat better but for now, he had a game to play. Closing out of the window to focus but he will look into the other info later and he just realized  Shikamaru had asked him a something.

“Ah, sorry  Shikamaru , I didn’t catch that. I was lost in my thoughts so could you repeat that please?” Naruto said sheepishly.

“Troublesome blond. I asked if you would like me to help you with your studies; you know be your tutor?”  Shikamaru repeated as he made his first move in the shogi game.

Naruto genuinely smiled at that making  Shikamaru focus more on him. “That would be  great, Shikamaru ; I would like that but wouldn’t it be troublesome to you?”

The Nara genus hummed in thought as he watched Naruto moved one of his shogi pieces. “To us Nara’s everything's troublesome Naruto, but even so, but some of the most worthwhile things are troublesome; besides you’re my friend and I want to help you.”

“I’m not used to getting help because I learned a while ago that I had to rely on myself more than not but your help would be appreciated.” Naruto revealed making  Shikamaru study him more.

The Nara genus had noticed that Naruto had undergone a change, the blond was still energetic but it seems he had found peace with in his mind and soul so to speak not to mention he started to think before he acted. Patience was another thing that the blond had no virtue I before but seven games of shogi, which required a lot of patience to learn and play, showed the Nara that the blond somehow acquired it or at least when something interested him and liked.

“Troublesome; Sensei will get the materials we need and I'll help from there since the academy will be starting soon and Sensei will become busy.” The lazy genus said calmly as he moved one of his pieces to counter a move that Naruto had just made, it looked like that he’ll have to try harder with this game making him inwardly smirk.

There was a true genuine smile on Naruto’s face before it turned into a smirk since he has a strategy planned now even though he may lose still to the ever superior intellect of his Nara friend but the blond could say that this game just got more interesting in not unpredictable which was his specialty.

Naruto had entered the guest bedroom that he had been using while staying with Iruka; he was tired but was satisfied with what he had accomplished that day. Noticing the blinking icon with surprise Naruto had completely forgotten about his Gamer Ability so he got changed into his sleepwear quickly and sat down on the bed as he opened the blinking icon; he was bombarded with pop-ups making him blink in surprise with how many there were so he started with the first one.

** Skill Acquired: Beginner Academy  ** ** Taijutsu ** ** (Passive/Active) Level 3 **

** One must learn the basics if they want to fight! **

That made Naruto frown at how low leveled it was but he guessed it was because he had been taught incorrectly the first time so it didn’t level well. Closing the window for the next one.

** You are now able to learn a second (or Sub)  ** ** Taijutsu ** ** Style! **

That was cool, he couldn’t wait until he was able to find a style that complemented him and a sub that complimented his main style so with a  smile, he closed that window.

** Skill Acquired: Kawarimi  ** ** Jutsu ** ** (Active) Level 7 **

** This skill allows you to replace yourself with an object/person. (For more details go to the skills page as per your settings) **

Snorting, the blond figured if he wanted to know more he’d have to look it up in his skills list page since he did set it up that way after finding out how to adjust the settings; closing that window he looked at the next one.

** Skill Acquired:  ** ** Henge ** **** ** Jutsu ** ** (Active) Level Max **

** Want to change yourself,  ** ** than ** ** just turn into someone else! ( ** ** For more details go to the skills page as per your settings) **

Naruto blinked, that was surprising because he thought he would have to work on that like with his other skills; he’d have to check that skills details later so he went to the next window.

** Skill Acquired:  ** ** Henge ** ** : Sexy  ** ** Jutsu ** ** (Active) Level Max ** ****

** This is a female sexier verson of the  ** ** Henge ** **** ** Jutsu ** ** created by Naruto Uzumaki. (For more details go to the skills page as per your settings) **

There was a tic forming in Naruto’s right brow from the annoyance he was feeling; he hoped that note to go to the skills page wasn’t permanent because that’ll get old fast. He closed that window for the next.

** Skill Acquired: Power of Command (Passive/Active) Level 10 ** ****

** This skill helps you control your forces and is used along  ** ** side ** ** (?) **

Blinking rapidly because this was new; how the hell did he get this? He’ll have to look into it as well because this could be over-powered but he did feel guilty for using it earlier on Iruka and  Shikamaru ; wait, that was when he got it so he created it just by reverse engineering and mimicking what Jiji did? But why is it a high level? That was the first time he had ever used it and he knew that he had to repeat the action a skill multiple times in order for it to show up on his skills list unless there was more to this one. He frowned, bah, he’ll figure it out later!  So, he went to the next window.

** Skill Acquired: Sensory (Passive/Active) Level 8 ** ****

** By remembering you used to play with  ** ** Inu-Aniki ** ** in hide and seek when you were younger you acquired this skill which helps you sense Chakra Signatures! **

_ ‘Huh, I guess this is useful though I'll have to see about it. Next!’ _ Naruto thought fondly when  Inu-Aniki was mentioned.

** STR, DEX and STA raised by 1 do to you using the  ** ** obstacle ** ** course! **

He’s going to have to find out about that extra AP he’s able to get, like is there a limit? Signing as he closed the window so he could read the next one.

** Your Reputation with  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** Nara raised from Friendly to Honored! **

** Shikamaru ** ** Nara – Honored (600/6000) **

Blinking owlishly at that window Naruto was surprised and a bit confused; what the hell did he do? Shaking his head as he exited the notification window.

** Due to playing shogi with a strong opponent seven times your INT and WIS had risen by 6. **

“This is  ridiculous ! But I guess I shouldn’t complain.” Naruto growled softly as he closed the window.

** Cooking skill leveled by 1 and now is level 8! **

** Observe skill leveled by 1 and now is level 4! **

Finally, a quest notification!

** Main Quest: Educations Best! (Completed) ** ****

** Rewards: 450 EXP, +200 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Intermediate Academy  ** ** Taijutsu ** ** book, Beginner Strategy Book, Beginner Tactics Book. **

** Bonus Rewards: 200 EXP, +50 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Able to acquire and learn a Sub- ** ** Taijutsu ** ** Style, Intermediate Strategy book, Intermediate Tactics Book. **

‘Awesome! So that’s what’s in the storage scroll Iruka-Sensei gave me before I entered my room!’ The blond thought as a headache came upon him; closing out that window to see the next two without hindering as he ignored the annoying ache.

** Side Quest: Run Boy and Don’t Get Hit! (Completed) ** ****

** Rewards: 350 EXP, +100 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino. **

** Side Quest: Friendship Quest –  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** Nara (1 / 6) (Completed) ** ****

** Hidden Objective found and completed! **

** Rewards: 500 EXP, INT +5, WIS +5, Permanent: +10% EXP gain to Strategy and Tactics,  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** as a tutor,  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** as a shogi partner, +300 Reputation with  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** Nara. **

** Bonus Rewards: +200 EXP, +500 Reputation with  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** Nara. **

** Hidden  ** ** Objuective ** ** Rewards: +4500 Reputation with  ** ** Shikamaru ** ** Nara. **

Now to say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement of the centry not to mention the rewards for the hidden objective! What the hell was the quest? Giving the window a blank stare before shaking his head as he closed the baffling pop-up.

** Event Quest: It’s Slow Going to Healthy Eating! (Completed) ** ****

** Rewards: 300 EXP, Cook Book, +500 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Permanent: +5% EXP gain to (Cooking) skill. **

** Bonus Rewards: 100 EXP, Cooking Tools, Cooking  ** ** Ingredients ** ** , +100 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , +200 Reputation with Ayame. **

At least some of those were predictable but life would be boring if it was the same thing day in and day out because variety was the spice in life or so people say; shrugging he closed that pop-up and read the next one which made him grin widely.

** Level Up! Would you like to go to your Stats page? Y/N **

_ ‘Hell yes, I want to see my Stats!’ _ Naruto thought still  grining as he hit the Y button. The window faded away and his Stats page appeared, looking at his stats Naruto furrowed his brows seeing his STA had gone up by ten again due to his genetic perk which he needed to find out what exactly genetics are; he knew only that it was DNA that he and everyone else got from their parents.

“I guess I can ask Iruka-Sensei tomorrow morning or  Shikamaru later tomorrow.” Naruto said softly to himself and was startled when a pop-up window appeared suddenly to overlap his stat window. “Seriously?” he questioned flatly.

** Event Quest: Genetic Mysteries (1 / 3) ** ****

** You find that you don’t know much about your family history but before you can learn who you get your genetics from you must have basic knowledge of what genetics are! **

  * **Ask Iruka** **Umino** **about genetics**
  * **Find out about Dominate and Recessive genes**



** Rewards: 200 EXP, (?) skill, +100 Reputation with Iruka  ** ** Umino ** ** , Next Quest  **

** Failure: 50 EXP, Quest Chain Ends **

** Accept? Y/N **

The blond chewed his bottom lip in thought, he had wondered about his family but was too afraid ask questions because in truth he didn’t want to hear that his parents or family, if it was a clan, abandoned him. But now with this he either remain ignorant or stop being a sissy and grow a pair of balls and get it done! Well he knew which he’ll choose since he was no sissy! Accepting the quest quickly before he could change his mind Naruto could now focus on his stats again since he was so rudely interrupted; he studied carefully, his STR was a bit low and he knew his DEX could be better though he can honestly say he could start training more intently then he was to get AP for them without using his level allotted AP but he still needed to check into that as well as the new Alignment System. 

“Need to form a training routine for sure because I want to be better than this that’s for sure.” Naruto mumbled to himself. “Though I should save my AP until later I guess and just focus on personally getting the AP through training. Now what’s this about my genetic perks updated?”

Looking at the list of his perks Naruto touched the first one to see what changed with that.

** (? - Dominate): INT +10, STR +2, STA + 10 per level, 10% EXP gain to (?), +100 HP per level, 50% chance to get (?  ** ** \- ? ** ** ), 5% EXP gain to (Sensory) **

Naruto blinked, one of the question marks had been revealed; so now he fully understood that in order to get rid of the question marks he had to discover them or if he already knew them, he either have to remember it or use it. Well that complicates things a bit because some of the question marked ones may not be something he knew or can do but he’ll sure in hell try! Closing out of that window to touch the next one.

** (? - Recessive): DEX +5, INT +2, WIS +1, 5% EXP gain to (?), 2% EXP gain to ( ** ** Bukijutsu ** ** Melee and Range), 2% EXP gain to (Observe) **

_ ‘Huh, so that’s why my observe and  _ _ bukijutsu _ _ skills are leveling more quickly while it takes longer for my other skills that don’t have EXP gain boosts. At least it’ll be easier to level most of them if or when I either learn or remember how to use something if I already know it.’ _ The blond thought with an annoyed frown but shrugged it off as he closed that window as well as his states after taking another look.

** Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

** Level: 5 (600/5000) **

** Title: Academy Student (10% EXP gain until level 10) **

** Alignment: ? **

** HP: 9,200 **

** CP: 9,200 **

**STR: 15 (-5)**   
**DEX: 18 (-5)**   
**STA: 82 (-5)**

** INT: 30 (-10) **

**WIS: 31 (-5)**   
**CHA: 15 (-10)**

** LUK: ? **

** DEF: 28 **

** AP to spend: 5 **

He needed to look up a few things in the Guide and he only has an hour at most left before bed so it’s best to get to that; mentally bringing up the Guide Naruto saw that it had changed in listings meaning more was added. Yay! Not!

** Guide: **

** Introduction **

** Character Stats **

** Skills **

** Quests/Missions **

** Reputation **

** Inventory **

** Relatioships **

** Alignments **

Bingo Book

Dungeons

** Achievements **

** Gamer Ability Info **

Three to choose from so which one first? Down the list it is than so he went with skills first to take a look at those skills he had found odd though he’s quite familiar with them; the first he saw was the Henge Jutsu.

** Henge ** **** ** Jutsu ** ** (Active) Level Max: ** ****

** This  ** ** jutsu ** ** transforms you into anything you desire provided that you have enough CP for it. This  ** ** Henge ** **** ** Jutsu ** ** isn’t like the normal  ** ** Henge ** ** since the normal  ** ** Henge ** ** overlays your body with chakra mixed with a minor  ** ** Genjutsu ** ** (Illusion). Due to the incapability to cast  ** ** Genjutsu ** ** this  ** ** Henge ** ** was modified to physically change the person and is no mere illusion! This is a very complex  ** ** Henge ** ** so be careful especially if you become an animal or the opposite gender! This  ** ** jutsu ** ** is an S-Rank  ** ** Jutsu ** ** and was modified/created by Naruto Uzumaki. **

  * **Humans**


  1. **Adult: 200 CP / 20 CP per minute to maintain**
  2. **Teen: 100 CP / 10 CP per minute to maintain**
  3. **Child 300 CP / 30 CP per minute to maintain**


  * **Animals** ****


  1. **Large: 400 CP** **/ 40 CP per minute to maintain**
  2. **Medium: 200 CP / 20 CP per minute to maintain**
  3. **Small: 300 CP / 30 CP per minute to maintain**


  * **Objects**


  1. **Large: 500 CP / 50 CP per minute to maintain**
  2. **Medium: 300 CP / 30 CP per minute to maintain**
  3. **Small: 400 CP / 40 CP per minute to maintain**



Naruto started at the description in shock before blinking when his eyes began to sting, he couldn’t help but smirk at his unknown accomplishments but the warning about being careful when he either turned into an animal or the opposite gender had him wary and a little bit worried. He closed out of that window wonder what exactly could be wrong with it to have a warning such as that as he found his Sexy  Jutsu Henge.

** Henge ** ** : Sexy  ** ** Jutsu ** ** (Active) Level Max: ** ****

** This  ** ** jutsu ** ** was created by Naruto Uzumaki. This is a B-Rank though most believe it should be an S-Rank for the sheer simple effectiveness against the male population. Used for as a distraction to by time though it doesn’t work on some people (i.e. the female population) yet this  ** ** jutsu ** ** is the best way to discern perverts! Beware just like with the  ** ** Henge ** ** : When a male turns female with this  ** ** jutsu ** ** they actually turn into a female and can become pregnant! **

  * **100 CP per hour in use.**



There was a blank look on the blonde's face before he paled ghost white at what he just read; now he understood the warning from the  Henge that he developed; it didn’t just change him outwardly but inwardly as well. When he turned into a girl he really turned into a girl, so if that’s true then he took on the trait's girls have and the same goes for the animal  henge trait wise. He needed to keep this quiet now that he thought about it thanks to the Gamers Mind Perk because this could really change a lot of things in the Ninja world and a good way to get you, your friends and village killed if it was ever, ever acquired by the enemy. Naruto frowned as his thoughts went deeper, before, he would have boasted about this but that was until he had gotten his Gamer Ability which would allow him to raise any of his attributes and that included INT and WIS as well as keep Peace of Mind no matter the situation. He'll keep his ability quiet for a little bit longer but he’ll have to eventually tell Jiji especially if he needs help covering his ability up; quickly closing the window and went to adjust the observe setting so it wouldn’t show the age anymore Naruto moved onto his next agenda: the Alignment System, it was the next in line.

** This is the Alignment page which will tell you how your choices in life affect you and others around you. There are three main and three sub that can be added to the main, so here’s the list of alignments main and sub: **

  * **Main: Good, Neutral, Evil**
  * **Sub:** **Chaotic** **, Lawful, Neutral**



** This system can coincide with the Observe Skill once it’s at  ** ** an ** ** high enough level you can see others Alignments. So, be careful of the choices you make and how you treat others! **

_ ‘Huh, this is curious, I wonder what my alignment is.’ _ Naruto thought curiously.  _ ‘Anyways, I know what Good and Evil is so what exactly is a neutral? I noticed it for reputation though that may be in different context. Hm, maybe I should just read the Alignments description.’ _ He mentally face-palmed before closing out the introduction window for this page.

** Alignments: ** ****

  * **Good:**


  1. **Lawful Good**
  2. **Neutral Good**
  3. **Chaotic Good**


  * **Neutral:**


  1. **Lawful Neutral**
  2. **Neutral**
  3. **Chaotic Neutral**


  * **Evil:**


  1. **Lawful Evil**
  2. **Neutral Evil**
  3. **Chaotic Evil**



Staring at the list curiously and with a weary feeling Naruto might have to read this later because he sensed that they had lengthy descriptions which he didn’t have time to go through now. Not if he wanted to get the answer to the AP question he had and that question was at the top of the list he needed to know so without further ado he closed the alignment page window to view later and opened the Gamer Ability Info page. The blond saw the list of subjects that had information but he only needed one for the time being which he spotted quickly enough; after reading the introduction window that was short and to the point, why hello captain obvious! Rolling his eyes Naruto clicked on the desired subject about the attribute points (AP) and read through it finally finding the info he wanted.

** There is another way to obtain AP and that is to physically or mentally train for them in the corresponding areas. For example: Physical Attributes can be acquired by doing physical training while the Mental Attributes can be acquired by studying, playing strategy and tactic games like shogi and so forth. You will be able to train for AP up to three for each attribute every level you gain and one free AP to train will be added every twenty levels. The five you get upon level up will also gain another point but every ten levels.  **

** Example table: AP upon every level gained **

  * **Level 1 – 10: 5 AP per level**
  * **Level 11 – 20: 6 AP per level**
  * **Level 21 – 30: 7 AP per level**
  * **Level 31 – 40: 8 AP per level**
  * **Level 41 – 50: 9 AP per level**
  * **Level 50 +: 10 AP per level**



_ ‘Awesome!’ _ Naruto thought with a grin then quickly did the math of how many free to train AP he could train now before subtracting what he already gotten.  _ ‘It looks like I can up my physical attributes by fourteen each but my INT has six left to get and my WIS has four left to get. My training is about to get highly rigorous; to borrow a phrase: troublesome.’ _

Closing the window Naruto yawned, tiredly laying down after turning off the light and immediately fell asleep. Who knew that playing shogi for the rest of the day after physical exertion could tire someone  out?

Iruka watched the light turn off in Naruto’s room via the gap between the door and floor; he had been worrying about the blond constantly and Iruka knew something was up with Naruto. Mostly because someone didn’t change as quickly as the energetic blond did also Naruto got this focused far off look but wasn’t completely unaware of what goes on around him. He'll have to observe his student a bit longer before bringing his concerns to the  Hokage because he didn’t want to cause a panic. Come to think of it, it seems whatever it is that’s going on is helping the blond but sometimes something that is good can turn dangerous if one isn’t careful so yes, he’ll watch a bit longer and maybe recruit  Shikamaru to keep an eye on him but not spy because when Naruto’s ready he’ll reveal whatever it is on his own and the boys needed more friends and more so in Naruto’s case.

Suddenly one of the messenger hawks flew through the open window making the academy teacher frown since the windows should have been closed; looking at the disgruntled bird Iruka quickly took the message, it seemed that the  Hokage wanted to speak with him early in the morning which was worrying but anything pertaining to Naruto is. Sighing Iruka watched the messenger hawk flew out the same opened window before he closed it; heading to bed Iruka had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Naruto had finished breakfast once again by himself and was quite proud of himself too though he could do without waking up at the ass-crack of dawn; this time he had made something different though it was still simple. Naruto figured that he would work on obtaining all of the extra AP the next few days though he needed a daily routine to keep up with regardless of getting AP for it or not; hopefully before his next level up because if he read right, each AP he gains it’ll take longer to get the next so yes, a rigorous training indeed. Today his goal is to gain five AP in his in his three-physical attributes but he would continue if there was time to do so and just repeat the next day. Chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully Naruto set Iruka’s coffee down on the table next to his food knowing he would be coming any minute. Maybe he should also ask Iruka about training, like what to start out with after or before asking about genetics; he wished he could be more than one place at once because there was just so much to do, at least he  wont be bored.

“That smells and looks good Naruto, I see you decided to try something we hadn’t fixed before together or otherwise.” Iruka commented as he came into the kitchen/dining room with a smile as he sat down. “If you’re not careful you’ll end up spoiling me and I would have to get you to stay to cook for me.” Iruka joked.

Laughing lightly as he sat down his drink before sitting down in his seat. “I would say try the food first before saying that Sensei. Anyways I have a couple of questions for you if that’s ok.”

“Oh?” Iruka questioned as he set his coffee down before picking up his chopsticks. “What would they be?”

“Well Sensei, I want to have a training routine but I'm not sure what to do. Any suggestions?” Naruto asked his second question first figuring it would be shorter to get an answer.

Iruka blinked. “Ah well, you don’t want to overdo it so I suggest what we usually have you do in the academy but just add five more to each exercise every week or so. You know sit-ups, push-ups, and laps, I suppose you could use the trees as an obstacle course. Just don’t destroy anything ok.”

Nodding in agreement as Naruto tried what he had cooked with a thoughtful look, it wasn’t bad and after swallowing his bite he was finally ready to ask his other question. “Sensei, what is genetics?”

The question made Iruka pause because this was a very versatile subject. “Genetics, why do you want to know about this?”

He couldn’t very well come out and say that it was part of a quest so Naruto sighed. “Well it confuses me mostly especially when people make  references to it.”

Humming in thought Iruka figured a simple and short explanation would do. “Well for one, genetics is a medical field of study and another is that genetics is basically what you get from your family line such as parents or ancestors. For example: you could have gotten your blond hair from either your father or  mothers' side of the family and the same with your eye color, skin tone and so forth. Genetics is a vast and versatile medical study.”

“Oh, well I don’t need the full medical side so much, though I did hear someone say that they had a recessive gene. What's that?” the blond questioned curiously even though he felt a bit guilty for lying somewhat.

Well, a recessive gene is basically the DNA from a parent or ancestor that is not a strong gene or is that the genetics of it is  deluted to not make an appearance physically but can be found through extensive genetic blood testing or other genetic tests.” Iruka answered before taking his last bite of food; breakfast was good. He looked at the time and sighed. “Well I need to go  Naruto, I have a meeting but go ahead and hold onto my apartment key in case you change your mind or need some place to go okay. I’ll see you later and  Shikamaru should have the materials I requested for your tutoring session.”

Nodding Naruto smiled as he stood up to gather the dishes. “Alright Sensei, have a good day.”

The tanned scarred teacher chuckled. “I’ll try but thank you and Naruto, breakfast was good!”

Naruto blushed with a shy thank you and watched Iruka leave in a hurry to get to his meeting on time; he did the dishes and cleaned up before he too left locking the door. Training needed to have a well rooted routine so he’ll need to start out with the standard for the academy and do what Iruka-Sensei suggested to do and add five more to each, every week or so. Good thing he had time and energy  ir this would be worse than hell then what he’ll put himself through.

Iruka entered the  Hokage’s office once he was given permission to do so; he wasn’t too sure what this meeting would be about but he had high suspicions that most of it would be about Naruto. The Third was sitting behind his desk with his pipe in hand, his expression was thoughtful which was directed at a very familiar blue folder; yes, it’s  definitely a lot about Naruto.

“Ah Iruka, thank you for meeting me so early.”  Hiruzen Sarutobi said pleasently.

This unnerved Iruka mostly because of Naruto’s perfect  henge impersonation from before but he knew that this was the real  Hokage before him. “It’s no trouble Lord Hokage; was there anything that you need of me or is this about Naruto?”

There was a pause as Iruka sat down but the Third  Hokage finally answered. “A little of both to speak the truth; the house is ready for him but what you have given me is a little concerning as well as the pictures you’ve provided of his walls. I admit that I should have gone into his apartment more when I did my monthly check up on him but I believe when I did  come he made sure the walls were either painted or quickly met me outside his door when I did come to retrieve him.”

“Naruto is genuinely a good person Lord  Hokage so he most likely did that so you wouldn’t worry as well as keeping things from you, though you put a stop to that and because of that I am relieved. Is there anything in particular Lord  Hokage ?” Iruka said with a fond smile thinking of Naruto.

“Tell me more about his learning once he was taught the proper way?”  Hiruzen requested.

“Naruto is a quick learner if he’s shown and if someone applies their genuine time to him; he’s used to figuring everything out on his own but he doesn’t shy away when he’s corrected or offered help.” Iruka started. “That of course wasn’t only my observation but  Shikamaru Nara’s as well who in a way volunteered to tutor Naruto in the academic side of the academy’s curricular. It seems that the lazy Nara genus heir has found his focal point unknowingly.”

Hiruzen chuckled lightly. “Well Naruto does have a certain allure. I'm glad that Naruto will be getting a better chance at his schooling; now tell me about his  henge as well as  mimicking the ‘Power of Command” because it takes years to develop that particular skill not to mention experience.”

The scarred brunette shook his head still baffled about that. “Naruto told me that all he did was dissected the feeling and just mimicked what you did yesterday when you projected the commanding aura. He may be a sensor as well because he said that it was kind of like detecting Killing Intent or someone's chakra which he said his  Inu-Aniki used to play hide and seek with him when he was younger.”

Hiruzen’s thoughts were going a mile a minute as he blinked with a bewildered look. ‘ _ Inu-Aniki?  _ _ Inu _ _ is an ANBU captain and is... of course. I think I'll be having a talk with that lazy scarecrow.’ _ Hiruzen thought amusedly. “Ah well, I'll look into that. Be sure to give me weekly reports on his progress in his academy schooling. Now tell me about this request to for him to stay with you while the house gets ready even though it already is.”

“Lord  Hokage you saw the pictures of his apartment; it isn’t mentally healthy for him to stay there for the remainder of the paid month.” Iruka immediately launched into his explanation.

“Iruka, you know for a fact that Naruto is mentally strong, especially when he had endured it for so long without breaking.”  Hiruzen started. Iruka was about to interrupt but the  Hokage help up a hand to signify that he wasn’t finished which in turn shut the academy teacher up. “Do not be mistaken with my intentions Iruka because I don’t like him staying there longer any more than you do yet Naruto is stubborn by nature so it’s best to allow this for now. Besides if what you say is true about  Shikamaru Nara having Naruto as a focus than we won't have to worry about it because Naruto  won't have a choice but to comply to the Nara’s demand.”

Oh, Iruka forgot about that. When Nara’s find a  focus they become highly protective of it or them if it’s a person; the academy teacher started to snicker in amusement to match  Hiruzen’s amused impish look because  Shikamaru may be lazy and unmotivated but he can outsmart anyone and Naruto won’t stand a chance when the Nara heir smothers him with logic.

“Then let’s hope that  Shikamaru ends up at Naruto’s apartment this evening instead of ending up at my apartment for their study session.” Iruka said with a  mischievous smile.

“Yes, let’s hope hm? Now moving on; has Naruto done, say or asked anything odd recently?”  Hiruzen said shifting in his seat.

“ Actually, just this morning at breakfast he asked about genetics.” the teacher replied. “But it wasn’t bad, just odd.”

That made  Hiruzen stiffen with a wary worry going through him, he had a feeling that the blond will come to him soon with questions, if his hunch was correct, he’ll need to be careful with what he says and reveals. “I see.”

“Another thing Lord  Hokage , Naruto seems to be having quite a bit of problems with the  Bunshin jutsu that the academy teaches and he had revealed to  Shikamaru and I that if he uses less than what he has been using it starts to hurt him. I was wondering if there was another clone  jutsu that he could use since in the rules it states that a  bunshin has to be created.” Iruka made sure to emphasize on the a. “His scores are impressive when I  evaluated him the other day and just needs to be smoothed out a bit but if he doesn’t get the  bunshin he will fail the Ninjutsu part of the exam by default no matter how good he is in the other two of the  academy three.”

Taking a calming puff from his pipe  Hiruzen studied Iruka thoughtfully. “Well Naruto does have a large chakra pool and reserves so I can see where this could be a problem especially if the  jutsus require low chakra usage. Let me think on this Iruka and I'll get back to you on it.”

“Yes, Lord  Hokage . Thank you.” Iruka said with a small smile.

The  Hokage asked a few more questions and they both continued to discuss Naruto and his file as well as the investigation into that dangerous trap that was on the obstacle course. When Iruka finally left the  Hokage he has a few extra books and scrolls that the village leader had given him for Naruto to add to his studies; one of them had him frowning a bit because this book was usually given to the person the  Hokage was training to take their place when they retired or upon their death in battle.

“Leadership: To Lead One’s Own by  Hashirama and  Tobirama Senju.” Iruka read  outloud softly. “This must be because of Naruto using that commanding aura. The Basics of Medicine All Ninja Should Know by  Tsunade Senju.” He read the next title with a deeper frown. “Because he asked about genetics? What in the world is going on because this week has been very strange!”

With that Iruka quickly looked at the other titles making his face go blank, this week has been strange yes, so he’ll be keeping watch and hopefully get his favorite student up to speed on his studies also. With that, he continued his day with a determined decision to see Naruto and  Shikamaru later to drop off the books and scrolls for Naruto from the Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed i have put up the leveling ranking and guidelines and soon more will come. If there is something that you would like me to put up other than the stats and skills for Naruto please drop a comment!


	4. Chapter Four: The Bonds that Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Naruto or the Gamer.  
> Ok, None of this is Beta'd so please ignore the mistakes and i'll fix them later.  
> Sorry it took so long, i had no internet and I was also sick! :(

Naruto plopped down after the intense training he had put himself through and so far he had only gained six AP for STA, four AP in STR and two in DEX; this was much harder then he realized to get the AP available. He knew it would take longer after each AP gained but really this was ridiculous; he’ll have to think of a way to raise his DEX or it’ll take forever to get them so he figured he would have to make an obstacle course or maybe there’s another way until he remembered that Iruka suggested to use the trees as a makeshift obstacle course which made him mentally face-palm in how forgetful and how much an idiot he could be. 

For the past few days he had met Shikamaru in different places for his study sessions but today it’ll have to be at his apartment because apparently he got distracted easily if he wasn’t fully focused on a subject making it take longer to get through the session for the particular subject that was decided for that session. Chewing his bottom lip Naruto knew that repainting the walls would have been futile because they would have just been desecrated with those horrid and hateful words again. He wasn’t ashamed per-se but he didn’t want to lose any respect he gained with Shikamaru nor did he want to lose his friend; the blond supposes he should trust his friend and hope for the best. 

“If you’re not careful Naruto you’ll turn into a Nara with how many times I find you laying back thinking.” Shikamaru mused out loud jokingly. 

Snorting the blond looked over with mild amusement. “That wouldn’t be so bad turning into a Nara but I'm sure that a high IQ is required and that I admit I don’t have.” 

Shikamaru snorted at the IQ comment and he really wanted to kick back alongside Naruto but they really should get this tutoring done and out of the way before any type of relaxing so he sighed mournfully at his missing relaxing period now that he was trying to get Naruto up to speed on his studies and the blond wasn’t stupid or a complete idiot as everyone is lead to believe because Naruto soaked up knowledge like a sponge once you get him to focus long enough. Although Naruto did have an aversion to history and most math; speaking of which they really needed to get to Naruto’s apartment to start and Shikamaru wanted to know why the blond had been avoiding bringing him to said soon to be ex-apartment. 

“Anyways, come on troublesome blond and let's go so we can start our tutoring session.” The lazy Nara heir firmly stated hiding his impatience in wanting to see why Naruto was trying to keep him away from his apartment. 

Sighing Naruto got up with his nerves shot from worrying about losing Shikamaru as a friend and his respect in the process. Might as well get this over with. “Alright let’s go then.” 

They both walked side by side towards Naruto’s apartment sedately which Shikamaru noticed was right towards the slums making his calculating eyes narrow but what seriously irked him was the scorn and hatred directed at his friend. He knew Naruto wasn’t liked much but this was something he hadn’t imagined; no, this wasn’t simple hatred, this was grief induced hatred. There was something going on and he theorized that the older generation knew something about Naruto that their generation doesn’t. 

‘ _There goes the conspiracy thinking and now I need to get distracted.’_ Shikamaru thought trying to block the people out even though he shot them glares in return on Naruto’s behalf. “Troublesome blond, how much of your packing is finished?” 

Naruto had noticed the cranky look on the Nara genius and wondered if it was because of the villagers with their hatred towards him. He should have just given Shikamaru his address instead of walking him because he didn’t want to put his friend through this nor did he want to ruin his reputation either. 

Sometimes Naruto thought his Gamer's Mind Perk was a curse because he can clearly think when his mind was calm like this. “I don’t have much to begin with and Iruka-Sensei had given me five storage scrolls as a reward and I only used three.” 

Shikamaru mentally frowned; it wasn’t like him to care too much but this was his friend and Choji who is his best friend can confirm he was protective of his friends though a little more so with his troublesome blond haired one next to him and he didn’t he like how little Naruto had. The Nara Heir had a feeling he wasn’t going to like where Naruto lives if the location is anything to go by. Is this the reason why the troublesome blond didn’t bring him to his place? No, it’s something else, something more since Naruto has been worrying his bottom lip with a look of resignation as if he, Shikamaru, would abandon him based on where he lived. 

The Nara genus frowned when he figured that was most likely the reason. “Three scrolls huh, so they don’t hold too much or did you pack your furniture too?” 

“My furniture isn’t worth Jiji’s spit, so no, I didn’t pact any of my furniture; besides where I'm moving to is fully furnished.” Naruto replied bemusedly. They finally made it to the blonds apartment which he unlocked. “Please excuse the mess.” 

They entered which caused Shikamaru to raise a brow at the clean apartment until his gaze landed on the walls. His blood began to boil with each horrible word he read; he knew that Naruto didn’t do this because the hand-writing styles were different. How can someone or anyone be this cruel to someone who was sunny as the blond? There was more to this as he figured and troublesome or not he’ll get to the bottom of it but first... 

“Hey Naruto, you’re finished packing right and have the scrolls on you?” Shikamaru questioned with his back facing the blond as he glared venomously at the hateful painted walls keeping his anger in check. 

Naruto blinked confusedly and was a little surprised that the lazy genus didn’t comment about his unusual painted décor. “Uh yes, I'm done but my scrolls are in my closet. Why?” 

“Go get them, I want to check the scrolls over.” Shikamaru answered lazily as an excuse but his thoughts were different than his words. _‘_ _Once noble troublesome blond hands me the scrolls I'll drag him to my house to stay until his new place is ready. He might be pissed but I'll be damned if I let my friend stay in this mind fuck of an apartment. I'll just talk to dad about compensating the remainder of the rent of whatever is left when he’s supposed staying here. Of course, I'll have to have dad see this place as well as mom to convince them but they can’t be like everyone else,_ _can they? No or they would have warned me away from Naruto.’_

Naruto came back to Shikamaru with his five storage scrolls presenting them to the genus. “Here they are Shikamaru, I brought all five but why do you want to check them? Iruka-Sensei wouldn’t give me anything faulty.” 

“I know.” The Nara stated as he took them and stashed them in his cargo pants pocket making Naruto squawk before he grabbed said blonds hand and started pulling Naruto to follow him without choice. “Come on Naruto, we're going to my house to study and you're spending the night.”

“But Shikamaru, what about your parents? I don't think I would be, you know, welcomed considering everything.” Naruto said in apprehensive shock.

Not bothering to lock the door as it slammed shut they both quickly walked down the street which resulted in the Naruto receiving hateful stares and in turn caused Shikamaru to glare angrily back at them. He was already pissed and the villagers were not helping to cool it down with their glares at his friend, no, instead his anger was turning into an inferno from the red hot slow burning flame; tightening his grip on Naruto's hand a bit to be sure he was still there. He continued his quick angry stride towards the Nara compound.

“My parents shouldn't have any problems what so ever and if they do then I'll just talk to them.” Shikamaru said in forced calm.

The pace didn't ease so the Nara compound came into view quickly with the sight of the gates open and it's guards there relaxed but alert; the guards had quickly moved out of Shikamaru's way with perplexed looks because it wasn't every day that you see the usually lazy and mildly laid back calm Nara heir pissed off. What was also perplexing was that he had brought someone home that wasn't from the the Akamichi or Yamanaka Clans regardless of whom this person was because really they were Nara's and can tell the difference between human and monster.

Naruto was tense from nerves for many reasons, A: Shikamaru was pissed which he couldn't figure out why so he'll most likely dump points in INT and WIS for a few levels; B: He had been brought to Clan grounds when he had been warned, when he was younger, to avoid or be careful around and C: He really didn't want his friend to watch him get kicked out or get his friend into trouble with his parents and family because of their friendship.

“Shika -Shikamaru, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here.” Naruto had at first stuttered his friends name before whispering the rest.

They had stopped in front of the front door of the main house within the clan compound, it was slightly bigger then the rest; the Nara heir turned to look at his nervous friend with a lazy raised brow as he took tight reign of his anger so to not make Naruto anymore nervous.

“Nobody will mind Naruto besides if they did they wouldn't do anything because they'll think it's too troublesome anyhow.” Shikamaru replied lazily but with hidden steel as he opened the front door tugging his friend inside with him gripping Naruto's hand in a tight hold so the blond couldn't bolt.

Naruto was pale and nervous; his anxiety went up a notch as he watched the front door closed behind them. Shikamaru's words would have comforted him if he didn't have the memories and experience of the treatment the others gave him growing up and still gave him even now. Then his heart nearly stopped when he heard footsteps and voices.

“Shika-chan, is that you? What are you doing home so early?” Came a woman's voice.

Naruto watched silently as the heads of the Nara Clan stepped before Shikamaru in greeting; yes, he was extremely nervous now mostly because he tended to avoid any Clan Heads if at all possible. Naruto saw their names, levels and titles hovering over their heads like everyone elses.

**Shikaku Nara - Level 46**

**Jonin Commander / Nara Clan Head**

**Yoshino Nara - Level 31**

**Nara Matriarch / Chuunin / Housewife**

“What a drag; yes mom, I know that I'm home early but something came up and decided to bring my friend here for his tutoring.” Shikamaru stated stiffly with a steel dipped in venom gaze when he dully said 'something came up' completely ignoring the stupid embarrassing nickname his mother always addresses him with because he was too pissed to care at the moment.

This caught both of his parents attention because it was extremely rare to get any type of reaction out of their son; they knew who he was tutoring and they were fine with it since they were not idiots like most of the villagers and some of the ninja's in Konoha. Shikaku had noticed the small figure draw inward and discretely shifted himself behind Shikamaru ready to bolt at a moments notice; the Nara Clan Head had seen the wary fear in the blonds blue eyes which told him much.

“Oh, your friend is here? Where is he because we would like to meet him!” Yoshino said with a smile. She too had seen the blond discretely hide behind her son as well as the wary fear in his eyes making her heart clench painfully. No child should have that look because it spoke of abuse.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto hiding behind him since he still had a firm grip on the blond, this gave him leverage to gently pull Naruto next to him to introduce him to his parents. “Mom, Dad, this is Naruto Uzumaki; Naruto, these two are my parents, my dad Shikaku Nara and my mom Yoshino Nara.”

Viciously stamping down his nerves and fear Naruto bowed politely. “It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Nara.”

Before Naruto could say anything more he was snatched up into a warm loving hug by his friends mother who squealed excitedly. “So cute and polite!”

Naruto blinked owlishly at Shikamaru who had just snickered at him before an amused smirk settled on the Nara heir's face as his blond friend shot him a glare briefly before he started pouting. Giving up on getting away Naruto returned the Nara Matriarch's hug once he saw that the two Nara males weren't going to help him from his smothering motherly hug fate.

Shikaku stayed silent at his son friend's plea for help because he knew it would have been useless prying his wife from anything she deemed worth her time: in this case giving a motherly smothering hug to the poor boy. Eyes sharp with studious calculating look at the Uzumaki; he had been surprised at first glance with the blond because at first he thought his friend had risen from the dead to only de-age but he now can see that they weren't completely identical. Naruto may have his fathers coloring, hair and eye color but the blond had his mother in him with the eye shape, softer features and sturdy build; not to mention her mile wide streak for pranks.

“Dad, do you think Naruto could stay here for a few days? Well at least until his new place is ready?” Shikamaru asked in a low tone so not to be overheard by anyone else but his father.

Shikaku raised a brow at his son because Shikamaru never took an active role in anything unless forced to which in turn surprised him and his wife that he took to tutoring Naruto voluntarily. Something apparently upset his son enough for his over-protectiveness for his friends to kick in full force and motivate him.

“I have no problem with it Shikamaru and I'm sure your mother wouldn't either but I have to ask: why?” The Jonin Commander said softly as he carefully watched his son.

The boy genius hadn't once took his eyes from Naruto as if he was watching to intervene should something happen untoward to the blond which Shikaku took immediate note of making him start to formulate theories. Another thing he noted were the emotions his son couldn't conceal from his eyes; worry, intrigue, calculation and rare anger.

“You should see Naruto's apartment Dad and you'll fully understand why.” Shikamaru spoke softly but Shikaku could hear the acid burn of anger hidden within the tone. “Besides, other than him being an intriguing puzzle Naruto is my friend.”

Humming lightly the Nara Clan Head cataloged everything about his son and their conversation for later analysis; he's going to take a trip to Naruto's apartment to see exactly what set his son off. Shikaku knew what the villager's thought of the Uzumaki child but he didn't know exactly everything; hell he knew about the glares and hateful words said but not if he was physically abused though the way the blond had tensed up and withdrawn spoke otherwise. Sometimes Shikaku wonders why he protects this village if they treat a child who had no control over what happened to them the way they do to Naruto but he looks at his family and friends to only renew his need to protect his home.

Shikaku watched in amusement as his son swiftly intervened to save his friend from being smothered to death via his mothers hug; the Jonin Commander had a feeling that Naruto will become a permanent fixture in the Nara Clan's life regardless if the blond was moving somewhere else and in truth Shikaku didn't mind at all. He simply studied the blond trying to figure out the recognition he had before it finally hit him once he organized the information and all his thoughts from earlier allowing all the puzzle pieces fall into place. Deep displeasure and anger settled into his system; it would seem he'll be making a trip to the Hokage's office after visiting Naruto's apartment; watching both his son and Naruto head to Shikamaru's room for the blonds tutoring. His wife came over to stand beside him.

“Did Shika-chan tell you what had upset him?” Yoshino questioned softly sensing her husbands mood.

Thoughts going quickly through his mind before settling; Shikaku looked to his wife. “It had something to do with Naruto's apartment but didn't say much more than that so I'll be going there to see what had upset him.” Shikaku paused a moment before softly asking. “Yoshino, did you notice?”

“I knew as soon as I saw him, you weren't the only one who were friends with them dear.” Yoshino answered sadly before determination entered her eyes. “I'll be coming with you to Naruto's apartment and we're going now.”

Shikaku nodded in agreement knowing full and well not to disagree with his wife since he didn't want to direct her ire towards himself; he'd rather go toe to toe with a tailed beast thank you because he knew his death would be quick. “Yes dear.”

“Good, let me go tell them that we'll be leaving for a bit.” Yoshino said as she headed to Shikamaru's bedroom; when she go there she could hear them talking.

“You're very lucky Shikamaru; you have awesome parents.” That was Naruto she noted.

Yoshino heard her son sigh. “Yeah, I know. Keep in mind Naruto that not everyone is like those that treat you poorly in the village but I'd have to agree. Dad's usually busy as Jonin Commander and being Clan Head but he does try to make time for mom and I. Also no matter how troublesome of a women mom is I do love her and I appreciate her doing mom things even if she does yell at me for being lazy most of the time and disrupts my naps.”

The Clan Matriarch smiled softly as warmth spread through her but she kept listening and what Naruto said next made her heart clench. “I wish I knew my parents but I guess that's with every orphan; anyways about what you said before about your laziness? You do remember what I said to you a few days ago, you're you and you just haven't found the something or one to give you motivation yet.”

She heard her son snort making her frown; what was he, a pig? She nearly missed her son's too low mumble to himself. “I remember alright but I must disagree since a few days ago I have done nothing but go against my usual norm because of you.”

“Did you say something Shikamaru?” Naruto had asked her son though distractedly.

“No.” was her son's swift reply. “Tsk, Naruto you're doing that problem wrong; this goes here and that isn't supposed to be there until later.”

“Oh okay.” came Naruto's distracted voice again which made her son sigh once more.

“Okay Naruto, what's wrong?” Came Shikamaru's sharp firm no nonsense question.

Yoshino stood there with baited breath waiting for Naruto's answer as well and what she heard made her livid, not at the blond but at the villagers. “Your parents were the first ones to not to treat me like the others did and I was thinking that maybe I should stay away since your clan is highly respected and I don't want my reputation to ruin your clan's reputation or yours for that matter. It's the least I could do for your kindness and theirs.”

“Naruto, we Nara's could careless what others think of us and in truth it isn't any of their business to whom we decide to befriend or not so stop being an idiot that you pretend to be and forget about even avoiding us. Besides it looked like mom was about to adopt you, well, if she wasn't trying to hug the life out of you for your cuteness.”

Yoshino blushed; she heard a soft laugh who she found came from Naruto yet what he said made her sad. “It was a surprise when she hugged me; I'm not used to anyone touching me in affection like a hug. People tend to avoid making any physical contact with me unless it's... never-mind. Is this correct Shikamaru?”

There was a pause but Yoshino waited wanting to know what Naruto was going to say before cutting himself off. She more felt her husband coming towards her then heard him since his steps were quiet due to the years of being a Ninja; she placed a finger to her lips to signal to stay silent making him raise a questioning brow until he heard his son speak.

“Yes, that's correct and don't change the subject Naruto. Tell me, unless what?” Their son gently urged Naruto to finish his sentence.

Another pause before the blond spoke. “The only time I was physically touched was either during spars or caught alone by the villager's or some Ninja for a beating. It was worse around my birthday but that was when I was younger and I've long since learned to stay hidden. They don't do it anymore now that I'm older and they were few and far between back then because of the ANBU guards Jiji assigned me, that is if I didn't give them the slip. It was funny in truth because they thought I was completly clueless of their presence, Jiji included.”

Complete and utter silence reigned for a heartbeat and than a second one before Shikamaru spoke. Their son's tone was still gentle but it had an edge to it that made Yoshino and Shikaku look at each other with small worried frowns because there was danger in that edge. There was more to this friendship then meets the eye making Shikaku realize that one of his theories he discarded earlier might be true; he discarded it earlier because his son was still young and it usually doesn't happen until late teens or early young adulthood.

“I see, I'm sorry that you had to go through that Naruto. Come on let's finish this and I'll take you to meet the Nara's Deer.” Their son had said gently but it was controlled to a fine tempered edge.

“Really? That would be awesome!” They heard Naruto say with calm excitement.

Deciding now would be a good time to enter and tell them that they were going out; so Yoshino knocked before entering with a smile but her expression was unreadable. “Shika-chan, Naruto? Shikaku and I are going to run a few errands before dinner so behave while we're gone.”

Both boys looked at the Nara Matriarch; one pair of blue eyes that held kindness and a happy light while the other pair of eyes belonging to her son were dark nearly black held a sharp dangerous edge that didn't match his relaxed lazy stature.

“Okay mom, I'll be taking Naruto out to meet the Nara Deer after this so if we're not inside then that's where we'll be.” Shikamaru said lazily but Yoshino could still hear that edge though subtle enough for the blond not to notice.

“That's good, just be careful, you know how the Deer are with strangers.” Yoshino said as she turned to walk out. “Be good and don't get into any trouble.”

“Trouble? I think she was talking to you on that one Naruto.” Shikamaru said in amusement.

Squawking in mock offense Naruto could be heard exclaiming though a little less loud then his normal volume making both Yoshino and Shikaku smile when they lingered a bit longer.

“Oi!” They heard Naruto say. “I don't get into that much trouble...” he paused then huffed playfully. “Okay maybe I do but trouble finds me!”

Another surprise came to them when they heard their son chuckle in pure genuine amusement. “I thought so.”

Shikaku and Yoshino left the house heading straight to Naruto's apartment; the Jonin Commander knew where it was since the upper chains of command had to know considering what the boy was and he can say he wasn't impressed with the area now that he was seeing it physically. He could tell that his wife was less impressed than he was and that could be dangerous.

“Good lord, when did this part of the village become so bad?” Yoshino whispered. “We knew it was the slums but it wasn't this bad.”

“You and I both know the reason to that Yoshino. Come on, let's hurry to Naruto's apartment since I'm now more curious of what set Shikamaru off if it wasn't the location alone to go by.” Shikaku murmured to his wife.

They continued to finally reach their destination in front of Naruto's apartment door; finding the door unlocked they entered to immediately see the reason for their son being upset as he was. The horrible and hateful words written on almost every inch of the blonds apartment walls would set off anyone if they had an ounce of care for the boy. It's a wonder how Naruto didn't loose it and could stay cheery; their respect for the blond Uzumaki shot up because not many people would take this type of mental abuse and shake it off. Than again the blond didn't come out completely unscathed considering on how he acted when he was introduced to them earlier; Shikaku looked around with a critical eye to find that the door or door knob hadn't been damaged so that told him either the entire door had been replaced which was unlikely or the landlord allowed the vandalism by using the key if it was locked and Naruto struck him as someone to lock his door when he left or even when he was home if going by his current location for however long he had lived here. Heading to the closet Shikaku peeked within to find cans of paint matching the color of the walls that weren't covered in hate filled words and it looked like that they haven't been touched in a while telling Shikaku the blond just gave up keeping his walls word free. That in and of itself spoke of his apartment getting broken into more often than not.

A shiver trailed down his spine once he finally noticed the muted Killing Intent that was coming off his wife in waves; she had a blank dead look on her face that spoke of how upset that she truly was, so yes, he'd rather go up against a Tailed Beast than his wife's ire but since her anger wasn't directed at him he wasn't too worried.

“How? Why? No child should be subjected to this, this atrocity no matter who or what they are; poor Naruto yet he's so strong to face this everyday as if it wasn't there.” Yoshino said softly as sadness mixed in with her ire. “Mina and Shina would be so disappointed in the village for completely failing Naruto and so angry too no matter how much they understood.”

“Yes they would be but it's a wonder how Naruto was able to face this and rise above it; he would most likely forgive the village as well and not blame them should there be a good enough reason.” Shikaku stated as he went to his wife's side.

“May I help you two?” A smug holier than thou male's voice interrupted them making them turn towards the open door to spot who seemed to be the landlord. “If you're looking for the little De- brat he isn't here as you can see.”

 _'Crap.'_ Shikaku thought when he noticed his wife stiffen. “Is that so and who might you be?”

“Tiki Hiroma the landlord.” Came the mans swift reply and judging by the glace at the walls he did, Shikaku saw pride risen and flash in the mans eyes confirming one of his theories. “You know if you wanted to get back at the brat you should have come to me. Everyone around here knows that they have to pay a fee of entrance to do as they wish to this apartment.”

 _'If there was ever a case of too stupid to live this was the prime example; can't this so called person feel my wife's spike increase of Killing Intent? Probably not the greedy stupid bastard.'_ Shikaku thought viciously. “Idiot.”

“What?” Tiki questioned as he watched the male of the two before him in the apartment of the demon side step out of the way of the female's path.

“What did you say you no good sack of scum of a male fleshbag?” Yoshino said dangerously as her eyes took on a demonic gleam and this time her Killing Intent was full force that kept rising making the landlord start to sweat.

Tiki opened his mouth to repeat his earlier words but all that came out was a frightened strangled squeak. “I...”

Yoshino was upon him in a flash beating the ever living crap out of him; the landlords screams could be heard as the Nara Matriarch was teaching him a lesson while Shikaku winced because he didn't think that limb was supposed to bend that way. There was a resounding crack followed by a howl of pain; nope, not supposed to bend that way at all.

“That is enough Yoshino Nara, stand down.” Came a commanding voice from a familiar chakra signature that had a commanding aura emitting from it.

Yoshino immediately stopped and went back to her husbands side, both Nara's bowed as the Hokage revealed himself making them bow in respect as they spoke in union. “Lord Hokage.”

“What a coincidence to find you both here, now would you be so kind to explain what's going on and what brought the landlord to deserve that beating?” Hiruzen stated calmly and neutrally.

Both Nara's knew that wasn't a request since there was a commanding undertone within that calm voice so Shikaku answered him quickly and in short summary of the key points that mattered pertaining to the event leading up to this moment. The Nara Clan Head has a feeling that he'll be writing a full detailed report on this incident; what a drag; after he finished reporting to his leader there was a pause of silence when the Hokage took a few puffs off his pipe.

“Is that so?” Hiruzen finally asked as he took a glance at the landlords somewhat mangled body. “Are you sure that you didn't kill him Yoshino?”

The Hokage's question was answered when Tiki Hiroma groaned in pitiable pain; Yoshino sniffed indignantly. “I wouldn't have killed the scum Lord Hokage, death would have been too good and merciful for him.”

Another moan sounded from the landlord who was now aware. “Whatever they said to you Lord Hokage they're lying!”

Hiruzen raised a brow at the mauled man. “Is that so Mr. Hiroma? Tell me this: What would happen if you poked a bear cub and upset it hm, what would the mother bear end up doing?”

The landlord painfully sputtered at the question knowing the meaning behind it which made him protest in vigor. “They're lying Lord Hokage! I swear I didn't do anything to deserve this type of attack upon my person!”

“Tiki Hiroma, do not play me for a fool!” Hiruzen thundered as he snapped his fingers which six ANBU appeared at his side. “Not only I and the Nara Clan Heads heard what you've said but these six ANBU did as well. Tiki Hiroma, I hear by place you under arrest for private and public property damage, extortion, endangerment of a child, child abuse and among other charges. Bear, take Mr. Hiroma to the hospital to fix his arm and then to T&I, I believe Anko would be delighted to have a new toy.”

The ANBU with the bear mask stepped forward bowed to Hiruzen respectfully before retrieving the landlord who whimpered pitifully as he started to plea as Bear spoke. “Yes Lord Hokage.”

After Bear disappeared with his captive Hiruzen motioned for Cat to step forward who did as was commanded. “Cat, I want you to thoroughly search Mr. Hiroma's office and home for any evidence you can find. Be sure to leave nothing unchecked; I want everything no matter how insignificant it may seem.”

Cat bowed. “As you wish Lord Hokage.”

After Cat disappeared Hiruzen flicked his wrist to disperse the rest of the ANBU back to their hidden posts as his guards before turning back to the Nara Clan Heads. “Yoshino, please head back home to watch over Naruto now that I can see he is there with your son for his tutoring session. Shikaku, please accompany my back to my office if you would. I'll give you a few moments to talk to your wife.”

The Hokage moved away from Shikaku and Yoshino to study the terrible walls of the apartment.

“I didn't get you in trouble did I dear?” Yoshino whispered worriedly.

Shaking his head Shikaku hugged his wife. “No, if it were that then you and I both would have been arrested instead of the landlord. It seems that the Hokage wants to have a little chat... troublesome.”

That tacked on last word did it's job because that got a small smile and a soft laugh out of his wife. “Okay, I'll start on dinner then so you better not be late.”

Chuckling Shikaku smiled. “I wont be. If it'll make you feel better then cuddle with our son and Naruto, I'm sure they wont mind.”

Nodding with a soft smile thinking of the boys Yoshino kissed her husbands cheek and left leaving him with the Hokage who had walked up to him.

“Your wife's temper is still frightening as ever I see.” Hiruzen mused. “Walk with me Shikaku and let's have a talk. I'm sure you have questions, if not, many theories.”

Tilting his head forward in agreement Shikaku started walking with the village leader out of Naruto's apartment locking it this time, figuring his son was too upset before to think about doing so before. Silence had settled between them as they leisurely walked towards the Hokage Tower where Hiruzen's office was located.

“How is your son doing Shikaku?” The Hokage questioned breaking the silence.

“Shikamaru is doing well but I must say that he's quite upset at the moment, more so than I have ever seen him to be.” The Nara Clan Head answered neutrally.

Glancing at his Jonin Commander to get a read on him but the only thing Hiruzen could see was a tenseness of tight control within his frame and that told a lot to the Hokage; it seemed that the Nara's son wasn't the only one upset if he read his commander correctly not to mention the reaction from Yoshino. Silence reigned between them once again until they made it to the Hokage's office; dismissing his ANBU guards for their private chat Hiruzen immediately activated the privacy seals as he sat down behind his desk completely ignoring the towering stacks of paperwork.

“Tell me Shikaku, what prompted you and your wife to visit Naruto Uzumaki's apartment while he wasn't there?” The Third inquired calmly. “The Nara Clan had never took an interest in him before.”

“Other than him being my son's friend you mean Lord Hokage? I'm sure you know that you and the council both had told everyone who knew about it that their child was dead and what do I find; he lives and breathes. The village has completely failed the child of my late friends all because of something he had no control over.” Shikaku stated coolly but not to the point of disrespect.

Silently analyzing Shikaku with sharp eyes Hiruzen organized his thoughts. “I see, tell me, what would have happened if those that knew them had known about his existence, hm?”

The spiked pony-tailed Nara kept silent as he thought about his leaders question as well as the known facts at that time and the way people think especially the clans within the village. He knew why now that he thought about it calmly but it would have been nice to know that the child didn't die the same night he was born; this wasn't about trust, not really, but about the village's security and Naruto's safety.

“Everyone would be demanding to raise the child not only because of whom he is but for what he is as well; by keeping his lineage a secret you're not only protecting the village but him as well though you had hoped he would have a somewhat normal childhood which didn't happen all because of what he is.” Shikaku spoke in riddle like context in case they were overheard regardless of the security wards. This is a Ninja village so one must expect the unexpected.

Hiruzen smiled lightly; leave it to a Nara to figure most things out so quickly. “Correct Shikaku, but now that he's almost twelve it's going to be harder to keep everything quiet considering he looks so much like his father and it wont be long before those who hold no hatred for the child to realize his true lineage. Though now they cannot do anything but hope they can somehow catch his interest in someway or another should they realize whom he is.”

Frowning in thought Shikaku couldn't agree due to the fact that they prefer to keep their reputation they've built and in some cases guilt because they didn't recognize sooner and/or they a child as they did. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Shikaku had to discuss his theories with Inoichi to come up with at least three outcomes for just in case.

Meanwhile Yoshino stepped into the house, heart still aching from what she'd seen; there wasn't any cause to do that to another human being much less a child no matter their circumstances. She headed towards Shikamaru's room hoping to find the boys still there; hearing both of them talking about what she guessed a problem Naruto encountered in his studies. Quietly she stood at the entrance of her son's room watching both boys continuing their tutoring session. She still felt the anger from before but now the pain of the knowledge that a child had suffered with the mental abuse and most likely some type of physical abuse as well; seeing the blond now her respect for him had risen because no matter what Naruto went through he kept a smile and kept pushing forward.

Standing silently i the doorway Yoshino watched them trying hard to keep what she was feeling off her face but the concerned look her son gave her said that she failed in doing so.

“Welcome home mom.” Shikamaru said with a concerned calculating look. “Are you alright?”

Entering fully into the room now Yoshino's eyes were now glittering with unshed tears by the time Naruto turned to look at her; falling to her knees to sit between them the Nara Matriarch gathered both boys to her and held them tightly.

“I'm alright now.” she whispered still a bit upset.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other; the blond with a concerned frown while the brunette had a calculating look. Naruto wasn't sure why Shikamaru's mother was upset but he didn't like it; it made him want to cheer her up. The blond raised a brow at his friend questioningly and Shikamaru mouthed 'later' making him quiet.

They had finished his tutoring session once Yoshino left after getting her fill of group hugging which left Naruto a bit confused still but trusted Shikamaru to explain what was going on or at least have a theory on what happened in making his mother so upset as she was. They were now within the Nara Forest but shouting distance from the main house in case Yoshino needed them or it was dinner time. The blond was surprised on how serene it was but not the silence type that grated on Naruto's nerves that made him want to break with chatter; it was soothing like a balm to a jagged wound or a calm to a raging storm. Looking at his Nara friend and ignoring the floating text above the brunette's head Naruto could understand now if only a little bit why Shikamaru was the way he was if this is what he lived with daily.

“Beautiful.” Naruto breathed out in awe.

Shikamaru smiled as pride shined in his eyes. “Thank you, even though we Nara's are lazy we do take our herd and lands seriously.”

Chewing his bottom lip Naruto sat down near Shikamaru soaking in the serene surroundings; suddenly a few deer appeared from the shadows of the forest that the sunlight from the breaks in the treetop canopies didn't reach. The blond stayed still not knowing what to could happen since he remembered Yoshino's warning about how the herd wasn't used to strangers and tend t become aggressive should they deem it necessary. Yeah, no thank you, he didn't want to be attacked so he stayed still.

There was a huff of quiet laughter making the blond turn his head towards his companion. “Relax Naruto, they wont hurt you when you're with me, besides they'll get used to you eventually.”

Nodding Naruto relaxed but was startled when a fawn that was close plopped down on his crossed legs with a contented sigh while it's mother, the blond guessed, nosed his ear and neck making him giggle from the tickling sensation it caused. “Hey now, stop that, it tickles.”

A few more joined in on nosing Naruto making Shikamaru snicker after getting over his shock. "Or they can take to you immediately. Surprising considering the only time they so this is when...”

Naruto turned to his friend when he trailed off cutting his sentence short; Shikamaru had furrowed his brows with the calculating look the blond associated with him when he was in deep thought as if trying to solve a most intriguing puzzle or trying to calculate his next move when playing shogi. Though he was curious on what his friend was going to say but Naruto figured it might be a clan secret or something and he didn't want to get his friend in trouble. Thinking about clans made him think about his conversation with Iruka a few days ago about genetics but never gotten an answer about what it meant to a dominate gene. Humming Naruto decided to change the subject in favor of getting his question answered about genetics now rather than later.

“Hey Shikamaru.” the blond said breaking his friend from his thoughts. “I was talking to Iruka-Sensei the other day about genetics, he answered one of my questions but I never got the chance to ask my other question. Do you think you can answer it?”

Absentmindedly petting a deer Shikamaru hummed. “Sure but I don't know too much about medical stuff.”

Smiling lightly the whiskered preteen nodded in understanding. “Well he told me what a Recessive Gene is so my question is: what is a Dominate Gene?”

Tilting his head the brunette wondered why his blond friend wanted to know but banished the thought as he pondered about his answer that didn't go into medical terms. Naruto was smart but not in a way that most people would measure intelligence though the blond was a hands on learner and a fast learner once he understood everything.

“A Dominate Gene is opposite of the Recessive Gene; I'm sure Sensei gave you examples of genetic traits but I'll try to explain.” He took a breath. “A Dominate Gene is what you get directly from your parents such as your looks, personality quirks, Chakra Elemental Affinities or even Kekkei Genkai's.” Shikamaru explained as he absentmindedly stroked the head and neck of one deer that that decided to use his lap as a pillow. “For example: take the Uchiha Clan or even the Hyuga Clan with their Kekkei Genkai; if a member married someone outside the clan who doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai then their child would have a fifty percent chance of unlocking the bloodline ability if it's an Uchiha or a fifty percent chance of getting it at birth if it's a Hyuga.”

Now understanding fully Naruto furrowed his brows in thought. “Ah, so that's what Sensei meant about getting eye color, hair color and skin tone from either parent in the physical aspect. Thanks Shikamaru, I think I understand now!”

Nodding his head the brunette smiled lightly at his friend. “Not a problem Naruto.”

Comfortably contented silence fell between them as they spent time with the deer and waited to be called for dinner; Shikamaru's mind kept his previous thoughts to himself but they still circulated in his mind like an annoying gnat that wouldn't go away no matter how many times you swat it away.

Heaving a sigh after shutting the door to his borrowed room Naruto bit is lower lip in thought; he had ever seen his friend so agitated before as he did earlier nor had he seen Shikamaru take an initiative in doing anything that went against his lazy unmotivated personality. Shaking his head deciding to think about it later he plopped down onto the bed before noticing the blinking Notification Icon; he seriously needed to remember that thing but he guessed that it was for the best because he'd only deal with it when he was alone unless he could figure out how to look at them while others were around without looking suspicious and also pay attention to every little thing around him too.

 _'Ugh, multitasking sucks!'_ Naruto mentally whined. _'Might as well start trying now and I have to start with what Inu-Aniki taught me: Meditation. I suppose I can do it after checking the Notifications or after dinner, hm, good thing we came back in early if that.'_

Making sure the curtains were closed and the door firmly shut Naruto sat cross-legged on the bed; touching the blinking Notification Icon that made pop-ups appear nearly making him go cross-eyed.

**Skill Acquired! Meditation (Active/Passive) Level 9**

A deadpanned look settled on the blonds face as he tried to keep the sigh he wanted to expel from escaping; this power was so weird. He figured it was better than going through everything again but he'll have to look at the skill later so he closed out of the Notification box.

**You've gained 4000 Reputation with Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara**

' _What?'_ Naruto thought as he blinked in confusion while closing out the pop-up window.

**Your Reputation with Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara went from Well-Liked to Honored**

**Shikaku Nara – Honored (150 / 6000)**

**Yoshino Nara – Honored (100 / 6000)**

Silently groaning the blond would have loved to know when and how this happened because he was sure that his politeness when he met them earlier didn't do this. Absentmindedly closing the two boxes his thoughts went inward.

 _'Geez, this is getting frustrating and complicated like that Sensory Technique that Inu-Aniki was teaching me.'_ He thought with a shudder while remembering the lessons for that. _'Hm, I wonder if the game will...'_

A pop-up appeared halting Naruto's thoughts making him snort at the oh so convenient timing which made him mutter in ire. “Never-mind.”

**Skill Acquired! Sensory Technique: Spider's Lair (Active) Level 5**

Sighing in resignation making this another skill he had to look at later along with Meditation; closing the window he looked at the next three with a raised brow but felt excitement bubble within him.

**AP and Skill Leveling Boosts Unlocked!**

**AP and Skill Leveling Boost Area Locations Unlocked!**

**You've gained access to the Nara Grounds! AP for the Mental Attributes of you Stats can be gained 75% faster!**

_'Yes! Thank you game, gods/goddess' and whom ever else! I love you!'_ Naruto exclaimed excitedly within his mind with a foxy grin that met his eyes making them sparkle happily.

Stilling suddenly the whiskered blond raised his hand to his forehead to touch it gently with a perplexed confused look because he could have sworn he felt something feather light touch his forehead. That was weird, especially when he suddenly felt loved and cherished; shaking his head thinking it was his imagination Naruto closed the three windows to look at the next one.

**INT and WIS has risen by 2!**

Smiling he closed that window; it looked like the AP Boost was working or it would have taken him forever to get them. It most likely would have him a few days to get the two he'd just received or just one of the two actually; so if there were boosts and places to give boosts for Mental Attributes than there are ones for the Physical Attributes as well which would help a lot since he had the most free AP to train for in the Physical Attributes of his stats.

His thoughts took a turn making him chew his bottom lip in thought; even with his limited knowledge about games he knew that they were just that: games. This power he has though was kind of the same but in a different setting because at the end of the day this was real life and not just a game. Yes, this 'Gamer Ability' has helped him a lot but he had a feeling he needed to tread with caution; Naruto knew that he wouldn't have thought like this before and this made him grateful so he's not going to allow this ability to rule his life but live along with it besides it isn't nice to ignore a gift especially one that is extremely useful.

A pop-up appeared making him groan as he face-palmed with both hands. “Really?”

**Due to you deep thinking and wise thoughts your INT and WIS had risen by 1**

Huffing in irritation he glared at the pop-up before closing it to read what seemed to be the last Notification; finally!

**Event Quest: Genetic Mysteries (1 / 3) Completed!**

**Rewards: 200 EXP, (Medical) skill unlocked, +100 Reputation with Iruka Umino, Next Quest**

**Hidden Objective found and Completed!**

**Hidden Objective Rewards: 300 EXP, +100 Reputation with Iruka Umino and Shikamaru Nara**

“Huh, I forgot about this quest; if I'm going to live with this than I need to remember these things. Ugh.” Naruto muttered quietly as he waited but nothing else popped up making him frown. “Where's the next quest?”

Closing the window he opened his Quest/Mission Log to see the next quest in the chain greyed out with the word 'Pending' covering the entire quest bar icon which was much different then the pending he had gotten before. Touching it caused a window to pop-up.

**Cannot access next quest – Requirements not met!**

**Must either rank up to Genin or be level 15**

The blond preteen snorted. _'Figures this pending was different than the last one since it took up the entire quest chain icon instead of being in the upper right corner of the icon bar.'_

“Might as well not worry about it right now since I'll get the quest one way or the other. Well maybe I can grind, is that what they call it? Hm, I seriously need to do some research on these video games.” Naruto murmured to himself as he closed out of everything.

He was seriously getting a headache, though, he noticed that getting them when he acquired AP for INT and WIS; the headaches never lasted too long since this one was starting to ease as quickly as it came. Sitting there thinking about what he should do, Naruto wasn't sure nor was he used to something like this spending the night at a friends house. So what the hell was he supposed to do? Sighing he decided to look at his stats to see what he needed to work on AP wise; with a thought his stats page popped up.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 5 (1100 / 5000)**

**Title: Academy Student (10% EXP gain until level 10)**

**Alignment: (?)**

**HP: 9,800**

**CP: 9,800**

**STR: 19 (-5)**

**DEX: 20 (-5)**

**STA: 88 (-5)**

**INT: 33 (-10)**

**WIS: 34 (-5)**

**CHA: 15 (-10)**

**LUK: ?**

**DEF: 30**

**AP to Spend: 5**

Still chewing his bottom lip Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought trying to calculate what he had left to get free AP wise; from what he could tell counting with his fingers for each one: STR had ten left, DEX had twelve left, STA had eight more, INT three and WIS one left to get. With the physical Attributes needed made the blond a bit frustrated because they were still a bit high. Unless he can find the boosts or the Area Locations that give the boosts; it'll take forever to get them but he was never one to give up so he'll keep to the routine he set up until he found the boosts and/or Area Locations for said boosts.

“Oh well; they say patience is a virtue and I admit it's something I don't have but it' never too late to learn.” the blond mumbled to himself as his gaze was drawn to his perks saying one was updated. “Huh.”

He clicked on the corresponding perk that was updated making a pop-up appear.

**(? - Recessive): WIS +2, 5% EXP gain to (?), 3% EXP gain to (Medical)**

Blinking owlishly Naruto raised a brow and cocked his head in confusion wondering why he gotten the Medical skill until he remembered it was a reward from the first Quest from Genetic Mysteries quest chain.

“Wow, I seriously need to work on that; ugh, whatever.” He grumbled irritably. “I guess I'll go help Yoshino in the kitchen.”

Exiting out of everything Naruto jumped up from the bed and headed for the kitchen downstairs. The blond figured he'll look at the infor on the alignments as well since his alignment was still a question mark; maybe he could pick up a Bingo Book old and new sometime tomorrow. He still needed to use his books and scrolls from before instead of lugging them around. Too much to do and think about at the moment so he pushed it all aside as he walked into the kitchen where he saw Yoshino working.

“Hello Mrs. Yoshino, do you need any help?” Naruto said walking up to the Nara Matriarch with a grin which Yoshino responded with a grin of her own.


	5. Chapter Five: Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or anything, just the plot.  
> Also please excuse the mistakes since i do not have a beta to edit. T.T  
> I also hope that you enjoy this chapter though it's a little tame...  
> >.>

In the Hokage's Tower it was peaceful though that may be due to the fact that it was a little after six AM and doesn't become lively until about seven – seven thirty depending. Hiruzen Sarutobi mourned for the millionth time his lose of free time and sleep to come in extremely early to finish his paperwork from the day before and always in time for more paperwork to be done for that present day for it only to be a rinse and repeat daily. Though there were some days where he finished everything but that was few and far between.

Looking at his now clear desk other than the lone folder sitting innocently there before him; Hiruzen sighed in resignation as he waited for the always late subordinate that he ordered to meet him at this ungodly hour. Normally he would have waited until a more reasonable hour but he wasn't sure how long this conversation would take not to mention this particular ninja being know for being a sloth to the ninth degree but he hoped that this didn't take too long because he did want a few minutes to himself before being subjected to the 'Mountain of Misery' he dubbed the mountains of paperwork. Besides he had to get his sadistic amusement somewhere so why not by making a few of his finest, this particular ninja mostly, suffer with him; they say: Misery Loves Company.

Looking at the clock there was five minutes before his appointment was supposed to arrive but this was 'the' always tardy ninja. “The one-eyed scarecrow better get here on time or he'll find himself doing D-Ranked missions for a year.'

The Third Hokage heard a commotion in the hallway making him raise a brow as amusement flooded him. _'It seems telling Iruka about the appointment was a wise choice.'_

“Ow, ow, ow!” Hiruzen heard a very familiar voice of one of his finest ninja. The door to his office opened to reveal one annoyed Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake who was being pulled into the office by his ear via the academy teacher. “Mah Iruka-Sensei, I would have gotten here on my own so you didn't have to accompany me.”

The brunette gave the silver-haired cyclops an unimpressed flat glare as he released said ninja's ear to just watch Kakashi rub said abused ear. “Please Hatake, you and I both now it's not about getting here, it's about when you'll get here. Now that you're here on time for once I'll take my leave. Oh and Kakashi... you better complete your Jonin Instructor paperwork and turn it in on time or it wont be your ear I drag you by next time.”

The silver-haired copy-nin paled as he watched the brunette leave as he firmly shut the door behind him; turning to face his Hokage who had an amused smirk on his face making him figure out that his leader had mentioned their appointment before to Iruka or Kakashi, who was an ex-ANBU captain for gods sake, wouldn't be fearing for his balls right now or in the near future.

“Well that was unexpected though highly amusing; maybe I should assign Iruka as your keeper.” Hiruzen mused enjoying Kakashi's discomfort; he had to get his amusement somewhere so why not at his ninja expenses?

“No!” Kakashi panicked loosing his composure momentarily before coughing lightly, correcting himself. “No thank you Lord Hokage, that's quite alright.”

The Professor mentally cackled but they needed to get this under way so he turned serious which made Kakashi automatically tense into parade-rest. “There is a subject that we need to discuss so have a seat please.”

Kakashi immediately sat down because even though the please sounded like a suggestion the look Hiruzen Sarutobi shot him was not; yeah he would like to keep his posterior where it was thanks. The silver-haired cyclops noticed a folder in front of his leader that had a name as well as the code for confidential and on going investigation. The name on the folder made him pause as the name registered making him clench his jaw to stop from breaking his cool to ask rapid questions. The name on the folder that had him tense to bolt to check on his only connection was: Naruto Uzumaki.

“Now I'm sure that you read the name on this folder here so you have some idea on what we'll be conversing about, hm?” Hiruzen stated as he discreetly studied his ex-ANBU captain.

Kakashi was tense because when someone was being investigated it's usually due to suspicious activities. “And what has Naruto done to warrant an investigation Lord Hokage?”

The elderly Hokage watched as Kakashi's protective instincts kicked in making him smile behind his intertwined hands. “It's not anything Naruto has done Kakashi but those around him; it has been brought to my attention that quite a few things has happened which Naruto had kept from me so I'm investigating everything that's happened to him in and out of the academy and before his schooling. Here take a look.”

Frowning, the Jonin retrieved the folder which was a bit thick and started to look through it carefully. What he saw kicked his anger into a volcanic overflow resulting in leaking killing intent from his tight control; if the documents weren't bad enough the pictures of Naruto's walls did a great job of making his rage spike. He should have stayed Naruto's guard permanently but in reality what could he have done but make sure he wasn't harmed physically? No, what he should have done was take the boy in when his parents died instead of immersing himself in ANBU like the coward he is.

He had gotten near the end when one document startled him enough to mute his killing intent; looking up at his leader Kakashi gave him a considering look. “Lord Hokage, are you sure it's wise letting Naruto live there? I'm happy for it but doesn't it go against a few things that you had set up?”

Hiruzen sighed. “It does but in truth it's the most safest place for him other than the Hokage residence and we both know what would happen if i had him live there.”

“True.” Kakashi murmured as he closed the folder with a frown. “Why have you summoned me Lord Hokage?”

Silence followed the ex-ANBU's question as Hiruzen studied his subordinate carefully. “I've decided to have you lead this investigation so you don't have to fail another trio but you only have until Naruto's graduation because I also want you to keep tabs on him alongside Iruka Umino to be sure he gets equal opportunities as the rest of his peers. Besides it'll coincide with your investigations.”

“I see; as you wish Lord Hokage.” Kakashi said as he got up to leave and start on the investigation. He was going to become a lot of peoples worse nightmare.

“Oh and Kakashi, a few things before you go.” Hiruzen said halting the silver-haired scarecrow as the window. Seriously! There's a door for a reason! “Be sure not to do any permanent damage or any killing without my permission please. We don't want Naruto sad if he finds out his Inu-Aniki did something horrible on his behalf; the guilt would shatter his heart.”

The Jonin stumbled nearly falling out of the window since he was balancing on the windowsill, he calmly soothed out his chakra from the 'oh shit' influx when he heard Naruto's name that the blond given him while he was his guard. Turning slightly for the Hokage's benefit to see his eye-smile, Kakashi decided to give a reply when he would normally just nod in obedience.

“Mah, no promises Lord Hokage.” He said and promptly escaped out the window before anything further could be said.

A soft knock at the office door caught Hiruzen's attention making him give permission to enter; Iruka Umino walked in closing the door behind him. “Lord Hokage?”

“Iruka, I'm seriously thinking about investing in collars with a seal that gives a mild shock.” The elder stated in half seriousness; humane be damned in the likes of those such as Kakashi.

Iruka blinked in bewilderment as he gave his leader a questioning look; did he even want to know? The academy teacher shook his head. No, just no, he didn't want to know.

Naruto laid on his stomach upon his borrowed bed with a pillow over his head in hope that his stomach churning headache would disappear. _'Mental Note:_ _ **do not ever**_ _use the Gamer Absorption back to back without a break otherwise it'll leave you incapacitated.'_

The blond felt more than heard someone enter his room due to the fact his severe headache making his senses hyper aware of everything which in turn made him groan pathetically with a whimper of pain following. Shikamaru who had entered furrowed his brows in worry since Naruto was fine ten minutes ago.

“Naruto?” The shadow user questioned worriedly as he gently touched the blonds shoulder resulting in a pained groan from Naruto. “Ah, a severe headache; troublesome blond, why didn't you tell me?”

Knowing from his mother since she was a medic-nin that these type of headaches couldn't be cured by medical herbs; it either had to run it's course or be treated by medical ninjutsu albeit it would have to be a constant slow flow considering it's near the brain.

“Troublesome blond.” Shikamaru sighed affectionately as he crawled next to Naruto who whimpered again. Gently he pulled the pillow from his friend who curled up on his side facing him. “Next time let me know you're in pain so I can help.”

With careful concentration Shikamaru coated his hand with healing chakra and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair to rest his hand on the side of the blonds head; the Nara heir usually didn't use this jutsu mostly because he had no interest in the medical field but learned anyway to keep his mother from nagging. There was a relieved sigh from his blond friend making the brunette glad that he learned it although this is as far as he would go within the medical studies.

Naruto hummed in appreciation as his headache eased under the gentle healing chakra of his friend, it was surprising how gentle it was compared to the ones that treated him in the hospital. “I didn't know medical ninjutsu could feel so soothing; where did you learn it?”

The brunette stilled when he heard that making his mind go into theories, each worse than the last. “My mother is one of the lead med-nins at the hospital so I learned a little from her. Have you ever been treated in the hospital with medical ninjutsu?”

Groaning at the thought of the hospital Naruto didn't realize that the seemingly innocent question was a calculated question on the Nara's part. “A few times yes but I don't like the hospital; feeling your flesh knit back together isn't only a weird feeling but a painful one too.”

 _'They didn't...'_ Shikamaru hissed mentally as he tried to reign in his anger. _'Those bastards didn't deadened the nerves as procedure requires!'_

Stamping down his anger ruthlessly Shikamaru focused on healing Naruto's headache, he could tell that it was easing off so a little bit longer. “Well if you get hurt just come to me or mom, albeit go to mom if it's bad since I can only do minor healing.”

“Mkay.” The blond mumbled contentedly. “I like the feel of your chakra.”

Shikamaru chuckled softly. “Is that so? I'll keep that in mind so we can talk about it another time but for now why don't you rest until dinner?”

The bright blond snorted at that suggestion because for some reason his lazy Nara friend was coddling him; sure it was nice to be spoiled once in a while but not all the time. “Hm, we'll see. I still need to meditate since Inu-Aniki said when he taught me that it would benefit being a ninja.”

Sighing through his nose Shikamaru ended the healing jutsu when he felt the last bit of the headache leave Naruto. “Alright, just be sure not to over do it Nar; if you need me I'll be playing shogi with dad.”

The blond blinked in stunned silence at Shikamaru shortening his name as he watched the brunette; sighing in aspiration Naruto shook his head lightly. “Keep forgetting how lazy Shikamaru is so it's shouldn't be surprising he'd shorten my name.”

Making sure the door was firmly closed and ignoring the curtains since they were already closed Naruto sat back down on the bed cross-legged; quickly opening the blinking icon, the pop-up windows appeared bright orange in an organized chaos that the blond himself arranged through the 'screen interface settings'. He looked at the windows carefully.

**Skill Acquired: Beginner Tactics (Passive) Level 5**

**Skill Acquired: Beginner Strategy (Passive) Level 4**

**Skill Acquired: Leadership (Passive) Level 2**

**Skill Acquired: Diplomacy (Passive) Level 5**

**Skill Acquired: Intimidate (Passive) Level 3**

**Due to Absorbing a medical book by Tsunade Senju you gain a Permanent +7% EXP gain to (Medical) skill.**

**Skill Acquired: Gamer Absorption (Active) Level Max**

**Due to using the Absorption ability for the first time you gain it's unique mutation: Perfect Photographic Memory (Passive) Level Max**

The straight blank faced look Naruto sported was due to the fact that these skills were the ones that had given a headache in the first place because of his idiotic thinking of 'oh look lets absorb them all back to back without thought'. Yes he learned a valuable lesson, knowledge is a pain in the head if you don't take breaks to assort said info one at a time. Sighing he closed all those windows so he could look at what was left.

**Genetic Perks Updated!**

**(? - Dominate): INT +2, DEX +4, CHA +5 every 2 levels, +5% EXP gain to (?), +2% EXP gain to (Leadership), +5% EXP gain to (Diplomacy)**

**(? - Recessive): DEX +5, INT +2, WIS +1, +5% EXP gain to (Intimidate), +2% EXP gain to (Bukijutsu Melee and Range), +2% EXP gain to (Observe)**

Blinking in surprise Naruto had figured that the question marks would have took forever to find out. Frowning a bit the blond amended that it might take a bit still since he still needed to find three of the four genetic perks were.

 _'Bah, it'll come sooner or later.'_ Naruto thought patiently as he exited those windows. _'I should check the Alignment thingy and look up Meditation before I actually do Meditate.'_

Quickly opening what he needed to get to the alignment system, once there, he looked at the list again but this time he noticed a button on the lower right hand corner that said Activate but it was grayed out. He pressed it just to see what pop-up would appear.

**Unable to Activate due to the requirement not met! Please read each alignment description carefully in order to unlock the activation.**

Yes his 'gift' is not only cheeky but demanding too; shaking his head as he closed the pop-up Naruto looked the list again but wearily because he had a feeling this was going to be somewhat lengthily, not to mention he had to look up his meditation skill to see what it does exactly. Quickly tapping the first one in the first section to work his way down.

**GOOD:**

**Good (Angelic): Some people don't fit into any of the catagory or has charateristics of all or they choose not to label so they are placed within just the good aspect.**

** Lawful Good (Crusader): The one who has this alignment acts as a good person is expected and required to act. They combine to oppsose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. They tell the truth, keeps their word, helps those in need and speaks out agaist injustice. They hate to see the guilty to go unpunished. Lawfull Good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful Good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freesom and criminalizes self-interest. **

** Neutral Good (Benefactor): Those with this alignment does the best that a good person can do. they are devoted to helping others. They work with Kage's and Counsilors but doesn't fel beholden to them. Neutral Good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral Good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. **

** Chaotic Good (Rebel): Those with this alignment acts as his conscience directs them with little regard for what others expect of them. They make their own way but they are kind and benevolent. They believe in goodness and what's right but they have little use for laws and regulations. They hate it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. They follow their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic Good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic Good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. **

**Neutral:**

** Lawful Neutral (Judge): Those with this alignment acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs them. Order and Organization are paramount to them. They may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or they may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice and diversity in society. **

** Neutral (Undecided): Those with this alignment does what seems to be a good idea. They don't feel srongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral people exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a person thinks of good as better than evil, after all, they would rather have a good neighbor(s) or ruler(s) than evil ones. Still they're not personally commited to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral people, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or complusion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and lack of conviction. **

** Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit): Those with this alignment follows their whims. They are individualist first and last. They value their own liberty but doesnt strive to protect others freedom. They avoid athority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. Those with this alignment does not intentionally disrupt oraganizations of a campaign of anarchy. To do so they would have to bo motivated by good or evil. Those with this alignment may be unpredictable, but their behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all athority, harmony, and order in society. **

**Evil:**

**Evil (Demonic): Some people don't fit into any of the catagories or has charateristics of all or they choose not to label so they are placed within just the evil aspect.**

** Lawful Evil (Dominator): Those with this alignment methodically takes what they want within the limit of their code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. They care about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. They play by the rules but without mercy or compassion. They are comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule but is willing to serve. They condemn others not according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. They loath to break laws or promises. This reluctence comes partly from their nature and partly because they depend on order to protect themselves from those who oppose them on moral grounds. Some of these people with this alignment have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villians. Some of these people (or creatures!) with this alignment commit themselves to evil with zeal like that of a crusader commited to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful Evil is sometimes called 'Diabolical', because demons are the epitome of Lawful Evil. Lawful Evil creatures consider their alignment the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful Evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represnts methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. **

** Neutral Evil (Malefactor):  Those with this alignment does whatever they can get away with. They're out for themselves, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, weather for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and hold no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make them any better or more noble. On the other hand, they dont have the restless nature or love of conflict a Chaotic Evil person has. Some with this alignment hold up evil as an ideal, commiting evil for its own sake. Most often, such people are devoted to evil dieties or secret societies. Neutral Evil beings consider their alignment to be best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral Evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without veriation. **

** Chaotic Evil (Destroyer): Those with this alignment does whatever their greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive them to do. They are hot tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If they are simply out for whatever they can get, then they're ruthless and brutal. If they are commited to the spread of evil and chaos, than they're even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups they join or forms are poorly organized (though there have been a few cases that some had patience and good planning). Typically, those with this alignment can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as they can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate them. Chaotic Evil is something called 'Demonic' because demons are the epitome of Chaotic Evil. Chaotic Evil people believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic Evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but of the order on which beauty and life depend. **

Naruto shuddered after reading the evil section; he wasn't too keen on meeting people who were catagorized in that section but the blong knew that not everything is black and white because in life there is always that shade of gray that he figured the Good, Evil, and Neutral alignments could represent that in a way. Another pop-up appeared spooking him as it overlayed the alignment page.

**For showing wisdom beyond your years and figuring out the true representation behind the Alignment System your: INT raised by 3 and WIS raised by 1.**

The blond stared at the pop-up with a blank look; it was ironic that he would receive the last needed free AP for INT and WIS by thinking of his experiences in his short life via his less than steller childhood but there at least was some good. Shaking hisself out of his melocholy Naruto closed everything out except the guide page. Selecting Skills its page popped up but he didn't know which it would be in since it could be either in the Ninja Skills or the Misc. Skills considering that both Ninja and Civillian can use it. Shrugging he selected the Ninja Skill section; quickly looking through the list he found it and tapped it to bring up its information.

**Meditation (Active) Level 9**

** This is used by many people for different things and not for just keeping still! Most use it to keep focused, calm down, clear/organize their minds, or just to evaluate their day/feelings. The higher the level the better it is; with each milestone level it upgrades what is taylored to and for you. **

**Level 5: Buff – Skill Boost:**

**+10% EXP gain to learning/learned skills**

**Gain 1 hour for Skill Boost per 20 minutes you meditate**

**25% chance on entering your (?)**

Shock coursed through his system at what he read; he didn't know something simple like this skill could do something as in give buffs to help though from the description it seemed like everyone gets something different from it. To be honest he never really liked meditation mostly because he had to sit there and do nothing; being still in one place was never his forte and was quite boring but he did it before because he wanted to make his Inu-Aniki happy. The ANBU with the dog mask had always smelled of blood, death, regret and deep sadness; the blond noticed his Aniki's scent change a bit from the bitter bite of sadness to a lighter scent that he came to know as happiness which smelled better even if the masked ninja always had the scent of blood and death following him. The scent change had always been whenever he. Naruto, did somthing right in whatever the ANBU taught him; in the midest of hatred three people kept him from being lost to the darkness surrounding him. Iruka-Sensei, Hokage-jiji and Inu-Aniki are forever his precious people but now not only he had them he had the Nara clan too; the blond had met so many of the members he had to give nicknames to keep up with all of the ones he met.

Sighing Naruto shook his to clear his thoughts as he closed out the windows and went back to the alignment page since he forgotten to activate the system; he seriously needed to work on that.

_ 'What was it that Inu-Aniki once told me when I said I was focused?' _ Naruto chewed his bottom lip in thought.  _ 'Ah yes. Your focus needs more focus.' _

Tapping the Activate button for the alignment system another pop-up appeared making him frown at the time it needs to calculate.

**Alignment System Activated!**

**Calculating alignments please wait...**

**Minutes remaining: 5**

Shrugging the blue-eyed trouble magnet decided to meditate while he waited so he cleared his mind or at least tried to because his mind was filed with different thoughts that zipped across his mind not staying on one thing. The blond was getting annoyed because even though it's been a while since he last meditated it shouldn't have been this hard to do it; tsking sourly, Naruto growled in annoyance since this means he'll have to go theough the steps Inu-Aniki taught him all over again.

_ 'What a drag.' _ He thought before blinking in surprise at that thought.  _ 'Wow I'm starting to sound like a Nara... oops.' _

The five minutes was spent going through the steps for meditation a few times before he could automatically go into the state without the steps to help. Before he could delve into it fully there was a flicker of orange letting him know he had a pop-up that appeared. Opening his eyes he saw two windows so he looked at the first one and then the last.

**Meditation is now level 10 and the skill has been updated!**

**Level 10: Buff – Skill Boost Upgrade:**

**+15% EXP gain to learning/learned skills**

**Gain 1 hour for Skill Boost per 15 minutes you meditate**

**50% chance of entering you (?)**

That made the blond smile a bit and made him want to meditate even more; the second pop-up had him pause with a raised brow because this one was for the alignment system he activated. He was also surprised at what his alignment was but he figured that it fit him closer then the others.

**Alignment calculation complete!**

**Welcome to the alignment system, this system will coincide with the (Observe) skill once your skill is high enough in level to see others alignments which (Observe) needs to be level 5 or higher. This system bases your alignment off of your personality and choices you've made so far in life and either stay the same or change via your choices you make, how you treat others and etc. This system goes by a type of point allotment so which ever alignment with the most points within it is your current alignment that you lean more towards. Keep in mind that most people don't always catagorize in most alignments so they'll be either 'Good' or 'Evil' just like Neutral.**

**Naruto Uzumaki's alignment currently is: Chaotic Good**

“Chaotic Good huh? I'll have to look into this more and see about this point allotment thing.” Naruto murmurred as he mentally closed out of everything. “Time to meditate for real now that I can do so without the step by step gude.”

Closing his eyes, relaxing his body and mentally shoving everything in a box Naruto breathed deeply blocking everything out. In his minds eye he visualized himself floating in silent calming darkness; he was just being and not letting any worried touch him but there was a feeling there like a pull that he was ignoring but it kept tugging. Unable to ignore the pul any longer Naruto felt himself fall making him gasp; opening his eyes and looking around the blond frowned in confusion because he wasn't back in his borrowed room but was in a sewer that had a dripping water sound in the background that would become annoying after a while.

“Mah, Naruto I don't think we're in Konoha anymore.” Naruto said talking to himself as he glanced around the dingy sewer with ankle deep water though his humor did nothing to alieviate the tension of the situation he found himself in. “What in the hell and was i kidnapped?”

Shaking his head at the last thought knowing it wasn't possible since he was within clan grounds which were safer then his own apartment. There was the annoying pull again tugging him to the left; this was strange and confusing but had no way out or knew what direction to go so he causiously followed the pull. The closer he got to where the tug was leading him the stronger the pull became and he noticed a foreign chakra that made him shiver by the haeshness of it since it was consumed with anger, a lot of anger that borded on hatred.

The pull lead him to a larg chamber with a gate or was it a cage? There was a paper with the word seal on it but when he proceeded further into the chamber the pull stopped which made him stop in turn.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Naruto called calmly looking around for what he didn't know but he knew he wasn't alone.

** /What do you want little human? If you're here to gawk then come closer and I'll eat you now./ ** Came a deep gravelly voice that came from behind the barred gate with the paper seal.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. “Who are you and where are we if you dont mind my asking?”

It was best to be polite regardless if the voice threatened to eat him; the blond was starting to get a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation very much.

An amused chuckle that matched the bone chilling voice sounded and echoed throughout the chamber causing the ankle high water to ripple.  ** /You enter here without knowledge of what or where this is; this little human is your mindscape./ **

Naruto frowned; this was his mindscape? It was horrible considering it looked like a dingy dank sewer. Did this mean his mind was filthy or was it something else? If this was his mindscape, which he'll have to look up, then what was this person doing here? He looked around for a name floating anywhere but didn't find one. That left the question of who they were since they didn't answer his inquiry, why were they here and why isn't his gamer ability working.

“My mindscape? If that's true than why are you here and please pardon the rude bluntness but you didn't answer my question to whom you are.” the blond said calmly but his instincts were screaming at him making him tense especially when the harsh chakra intensified with a hint of killing intentleaking with it.

** /How ironic you don't know but I guess you flesh bag snacks tend to keep secrets from one another especially from those it partains to./ ** Came the irked growl of the voice.  ** /You're lucky you've caught my curiosity. Why I am here as you can see is that I'm sealed within you and as for whom I am you have already known but as I said before secrets are being kept./ **

The blue-eyed prankster caught movment from behind the gate like cage to reveal a massive or was it collossal giant red fox with nine tails fanned out behind him stepping into the light that provided from the shadows. Looking up to meet its matching red eyes Naruto caught the floating texts above the beasts head telling him his ability was indeed working fine.

**??? - Level ?**

**Kyuubi no Youko/Bijuu Elder**

Taking an involentary step back Naruto gasped with a stuttering breath; the Kyuubi? But the Fourth Hokage killed it! “The Kyuubi? But the Fourth Hokage killed...”

The fox snorted rudely.  **/Killed me? No, Bijuu can't be killed since we are chakra entities and only can be contained in vessel such as an object or a person./**

Bits and pieces of information started to connect together; his birthday October 10 th the day the Kyuubi attacked, the hatred and grief directed at him growing up, the neglect and sabotage amongst other things slotted together piece by agonizing piece to reveal the horrible truth: he was a monster.

“Why?” Naruto choked with eyes wide open. “You're the reason why the village hates me?”

** /Hm, that is very likely little human especially if they knew you contained me./  ** The fox replied. His curiosity was getting the better of him because something about this boy felt familiar but strange at the same time; human but somthing more.

The chakra beast watched his newest container curiously; the blond child was in shock he knew yet wat was curious was the calmness state of mind the boy was in. Unnaturally so in a way even when his emotions were chaotic; that familiar feeling like an unforgotten scent came off the little human stronger making the fox cock his head to the side. Taking a sniff in the boys direction the chakra beast was startled but kept silent of his findings for the moment because he owed the boy nothing after all so decided to wait and see how this plays out. Entertainment was hard to come by when you're sealed away.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to sort out his findings and thanked the Gods/Goddess' for the Gamers Mind Perk. Questions ran through his mind like 'why him' and 'does this make him a monster'? He discreetly looked up at the fox not out of fear but out of curiousity ad what he found other than anger was pain and loneliness. Mentally thinking (Observe) a pop-up appeared with the fox's info, well what he could see of it anyways.

**Name: ?**

**Level: ?**

**Title: Kyuubi no Youko/Bijuu Elder**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

Naruto felt numb now when his emotions muted by his own will, the Kyuubi's stats were all question marks but it seems the Kyuubi was just a title and not a name which was a question mark too. It was strange, before him was the reason for his treatment within his village but he couldn't fault them.

“So it's true, I am a monster.” The blond whispered but the beast heard him anyways.

There was aa harsh bark of laughter that came from the giant fox making Naruto flinch slightly because this was an amused cackle. **/A monster you say? Come closer and I'll show you a monster little human; you're no more a monster than I am a cute fluffy kitten but if you see yourself as such then give yourself to me and we'll show them what a true monster is./**

Swallowing Naruto didn't budge; for some reason he got the feeling that the fox would take the chance at freedom but it said that in half jest but equal seriousness. This beast was curious mostly. What got to him was the loneliness that he had lived through emitting off this giant being, he could sense it no matter how muted it was under all that anger and hatred. It was surprising that the fox's alignment was Chaotic Neutral considering how everyone always said the Kyuubi being evil. Maybe...? Naruto stepped closer to the cage which caused the fox to lift a brow, how, the blond didn't know since it didn't look like it had eyebrows.

He bowed politely. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?”

The fox was startled and that doesn't happen often; his new container was strange and unpredictable it seems. Now that the boy was closer he could confirm his suspicions of the familiar feeling well scent so to speak; this boy, this human has gained the favor of a diety. How curious because they never interfere with the lives of humans unless the world is at stake or if they were in need of entertainment.

 **/Interesting. You little human have been blessed by a deity but you should know to be cautious of any gifts you have received by one of them./** The fox stated though he had no room to talk; he was a fox and foxes are known as tricksters. Seeing the nod the boy gave him said much because the blond knew. **/You know?/**

“Yes, I have the blessing of Lady Amaterasu, Lady Inari, Lady Benten, Lord Bishamonten, and Lady Fukuroku from what my gift tells me.” Naruto answered truthfully.

Now that was surprising; this human boy wasn't just blessed by one deity but five! What eally ruffled his fur was that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to do anything to the little human because of him being blessed and protected by not only Mother Amaterasu but Mistress Inari as well not to mention the damn seal that blond haired blue eyed flashing wonder placed ensured that if the boy died he, the Kyuubi, would also be dragged to the underworld to be trapped there since the seal tethered their souls together.

 **/How curious. You best leave little human since you're being called; also my name is Kurama./** The fox said as he melted into the shadows of his prison once again.

A small smile appeared upon Naruto's face once he received the fox's name; he had much to think about and now he had the knowledge of why the villagers hated him. He couldn't blame then no matter how much he wanted to though his pranks didn't help much either but at least they were fun and helpped with his stealth along with his trap making. Feeling the pull of conciousness the blond closed his eyes to open them once more but this time he was in the guest bedroom in the Nara compounds main house. There standing in front of him was Shikaku and Shikamaru, it seemed that Shikamaru couldn't reach him so he retrieved his father. The strong scent of smelling salts wafted his sense of smell making him wrinkle his nose. Holy crap that scent was strong.

“Welcome back to the real world Naruto. That was the deepest meditation that I'd seen in a while.” Shikaku stated as he watched the blond. Something was different about him, like a weight had been placed on his shoulders and it was trying to crush him under it.

“Sorry to make you guys worry; how long have I been meditating?” The Bijuu container said as he unfolded his legs and hung them over the edge of the bed to get the feeling back into them.

Something was wrong because there had been a shift in the boy, for good or bad is yet to be seen but Naruto seemed to have a lot on his mind. Shikaku tried to place the look in the blonds eyes. _'Melancholic resignition is what I'm seeing; what in the world happened to the boy in meditation? Unless he... this isn't good if that happened.'_

“Quite a while, it's nearly dinner time.” The clan head finally answered as he watched his son's friend closely and saw surprise flicker on the blonds face before it disappeared.

“Ah, no wonder my legs fell asleep but I must admit I feel better and more relaxed now. Well if I don't count the pins and needles in my legs.” Naruto said with a smile though it was only a half truth as he forced the feeling he got in finding out he carried the Kyuubi, no Kurama. He wasn't lying per'se, he did feel better and more relaxed but the weight he felt hovering over him came from the knowledge he now acquired. Naruto had much to talk to jiji about it seemed but the question is: should he tell the Hokage? It would be easier for him is his jiji coul dhelp him keep Gamer Ability a secret and how he found out about Kurama was indirectly connected to his ability albeit it could just be considered an accident via meditation.

“I don't feel so good.” Naruto stated suddenly feeling sick as the stress and nerves making him queezy not to mention those smelling salts he still smelled were not helping. “Those salts smell terrible and they're really strong.”

The blond prankster pinched his nose shut getting relief and he felt most of the queeziness ease; the two Nara males raised a brow though Shikaku quickly stashed the salts away back in their container. He had forgotten that Jinchuriki's sense of smell were higher than regular peoples sense of smell, well other than the Inuzuka Clan or Hatake Clan.

“Come on Shikamaru lets leave Naruto be and you can bring him some soup.” Shikaku said with a concerned frown but knew the blond would protest.

“No, I'm okay. I'm just not used to smelling salts and I didn't know they were so stronge though.” Naruto protested as he released his nose noting the strong odor of the salts was now absent. “Anyways, I'm sorry for worrying you both.”

The elder brunette mentally smirked. “It's quite alright Naruto though I'm sure Shikamaru was having a mild panic attack.”

Groaning Shikamaru rubbed his face with his hand in embarassment because that was exactly what had happened. “Troublesome.”

Both Shikaku and Naruto snickered in amusement but the real smile on Naruto's face was worth it in the end no matter the embarassment the younger brunette went through.

Sleep was evasive when Naruto laid down for bed that night, his mind was too active to really sleep; looking to the blinking icon Naruto didn't want to look through it, he didn't want to look at it at all but knew he had to because if he didn't he would be running away and that he did not do. Sighing as he sat up he mentally opened the icon and looked at the pop-ups dully.

**Congradulations! You've accessed your (Mindscape)**

Naruto snorted unamused and you can hear the words he spoke were drenched in sarcasm. “Yeah and what and oh so fun and bright the place was too”

**Event Quest: Monster or Human? (Completed)**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP, Titles Unlocked, New Title**

**Bonus Reward: 200 EXP, Beginner Fuujinjutsu Scroll (Automatically placed in Inventory)**

“Okay, I'll have to look at that later.” The blond huffed quietly as he went onto the next window.

**Your reputation with Kurama/Kyuubi went from Unfriendly to Neutral.**

**Kurama/Kyuubi – Neutral (50/1000)**

This one made him cock his head to the side with a confused frown; Naruto had figured that his Reputation with Kurama would have been 'Warring' or even 'Hated' or hell 'Despised' since the grumpy fluff-butt was trapped within him even though the blond had no control over that. Shaking his head again he decided to think on it later when he had some sleep, if any at all, so he closed out the window for the next one.

**Mental Communication with Kurama/Kyuubi has been established upon first meeting**

**Hidden Perk found! Jinchuriki/Bijuu Telepathy (Passive) Level Maz**

**Titles Unlocked!**

**New Title Acquired: Jinchuriki**

**Achievement Gained: The Power of Human Sacrifice – 1000 EXP**

The blond wasn't sure if he was excited in gaining something new or resigned because of the implication of how he acquired the damned things; he was upset that he was a human container for Kurama and he couldn't really hate the villagers for their treatment or the secrecy from the elder generation though he wasn't too sure what the reasons behind the secrecy but he did have theories...

Naruto blinked at the last thought and snorted. _'I'm starting to sound like a Nara again, what next? I get their cronic laziness?'_

 **/That little human wont be possible if you take into count of how much chakra you have./** A familiar gruff growl like voice echoed in his mind making the blond jump. **/Thoughif their genius rubs off on you I would consider that an improvement./**

Yeah, he knew that snarky sarcasm since he gotten a full dose of it earlier. _'Kurama?'_

Naruto got a quick glimps of pleasure when he said the Kyuubi's real name and the loneliness eased slightly but he heard his tenant snort. **/Who else would it be little human? An imaginary friend?/**

The blond pouted. _'You don't have to be so snarky and I did tell you my name.'_

Silence for a moment. **/True you did little human but I did hear you calling me fluff-butt earlier so no name for you./**

 _'Ah sorry.'_ The blond mentally mumbled; he was surprised on how the giant fox is because history depicted him being nothing but evil and among other things. Naruto looked at the next windows.

**(Observe) leveled by 2 and is now level 6**

**(Observe) Updated!**

**Level 5: See stats of others +10 levels above your level; Able to see Alignments**

So that's why he could see Kyuubi's alignment since he knew that his Observe skill was level 4 the last he saw it and Naruto figured when he Observed the fox it jumped two levels. That right there told him that the fox was an extremely high level which in turn made him shudder slightly and he was glad that he didn't have to fight him or meet in a dark alleyway. He's going to have to talk to Jiji soon because as much as Naruto wanted to believe he could keep this ability a secret on his own he knew someone would find out and he would rather have help if i does get discovered.

 **/What are those boxes floating before you? They are drenched in the deities power./** Kurama's voice growled out in curiousity.

 _'This is my gift from the deities to help me; it's in the form of a video game interface. It tells me my stats such as how strong, fast, smart I am and so on.'_ Naruto answered truthfully to the fox's inquiry. _'It would take a long time to explain but I can show you if you'd like Kurama.'_

If the blond was feeling it right Kurama was shocked, pleased and... hopeful? What the fox asked next made him want to do so considering the voice was hopeful and something else; nothing bad but he couldn't identify it.

**/You would let me use your senses?/**

Smiling sadly the blond replied. _'As long as you don't take over you can use my senses. I know what it's like to be alone and hated Kurana besides it has to be boring in there with nothing but the option of sleeping and listening to my thoughts as company; so maybe this small thing I can give will help.'_

 **/You little human are very different than my last two containers; you show me kindness when all I did was threaten you and you easily forgave not only me but the villagers who treated you badly because of me./** Kurama rumbled softly as if he it was in thoughtful consideration. **/I don't know if you're nieve, stupid or genuine; by all accounts you shouldn't trust me so easily since i could trick you and take over./**

Naruto may be eleven but since raising his INT and WIS as well as having his own experiences he knew that there was something to this conversation with the demon fox. Though he was curious in why Kurama doesn't try to escape.

 _'Tell me Kurama, why don't you do it? I'm only eleven so what's stopping you other than the paper with the word seal on it?'_ The Jinchuriki questioned curiously.

The fox beast snorted though this was more one was more resigned then anything. **/I rather keep my tails thank you. You little human are not oly protected by one or two dieties but five and two of them is Mother Amaterasu and Mistress Inari; besides you also caught my curiosity./**

 _'I see.'_ Naruto thought back. _'And if I decided to release you willingly?'_

The emotion Naruto felt from the fox were muted but he heard him sigh. **/That wouldn't be wise since you would die, from my knowledge no Jinchuriki ever survived from their Bijuu being extracted or otherwise./**

 _'Oh.'_ Was all Naruto could utter but it was sad that a sencient being was trapped. _'I'm sorry, it may be selfish but I don't want to die. Maybe... maybe there's a way to free you from the cage but able to stay within me?'_

Kurama was silent for a moment. **/Humans need sleep, go to bed kit./**

That was the last thing he heard before he felt Kurama withdraw so Naruto looked at the new pop-up that appeared before laying down with a smile after closing out everything so he could sleep.

**Your reputation with Kurama/Kyuubi changed from Neutral to Friendly!**

**Kurama/Kyuubi – Friendly (250/2000)**

Kurama was many things but stupid wasn't one of them; laying within his prison he stared at the bright soul before him curiously now that he could see beyond the power of the deities that coated it. Normally he didn't care and allowed his anger to take precedence but after his conversation with his third newest vessal his curiosity got the better of him. No he wasn't stupid and he recognized exactly the rarity of the soul before him; it was pure, a type of nievety innosence that most people lost when subjected to the harsh realities of life.

Yes, there was still bits of darkness but thats to be expected since one cannot exist without the other; every positive has an equal negative and vice versa which brings to mind the concept of the Yin and Yang in philosophy and energy. The Universe runs always in a never ending cycle of give and take, push and pull, a manditory balance that keeps everything from ending or disappearing into the void of non-existance.

“Beautiful isn't it?” A female voice asked with a soothing tone that was deceptive to what she truly was.

The fox wasn't sure if snarling at the one appearing as a bright orb of light would be wise; as he said to his Jinchuriki earlier, he rather keep his tails. **/There is beauty in many things Lady Mother but no matter how rare this type of soul may be in the end it'll become tainted just like the other souls./**

The deity hummed in amusement. “Perhaps, but maybe you should give Naruto a chance? In the end he might just surprise you.”

 **/Perhaps./** Kurama mimicked one of the deity's words after momentary silence. **/If it's not being so forward, tell me Lady Mother, why have you and Mistress Inari decided to interfer in human affairs? The only thing that I can come up with are two different reasons./**

Amaterasu's laughter reminded him of tinkling bells or wind chimes in a gentle breeze. “I see, tell me Kurama, what are those two reasons you've come up with and I'll tell you if you're correct.”

Snorting, Kurama know with deities you never get a straight answer only riddles, manipulations, mind games and most times silence. **/First: you higher powers are bored and in need of entertainment or second: the world is at stake and in need of saving to keep the universal balance./**

“I do not take part in the first one Kurama but the second one is correct. I'm sure that you figured out that your Jinchuriki plays a major role so if I were you I would think long and hard about what your role will be. Keep in mind that Naruto has the power to either be the worlds savior or its destroyer so therefore I leave him as your charge.”The deity usually known as the Lady Mother said her energy faded.

Wrapping his tails around himself with a thoughtful frown Kurama eyed the unique rare soul before him; what Lady Amaterasu was asking him is a lot because he has lost all faith in the human race a long time ago many centeries after the one he called father parished from old age.

Tsking while allowing the image of the soul he had been studying to fade; he had a lot to think about but if he chooses, it would be on his own terms and not because of a pending doom that the world faces. No, he'll choose once he receives enough evidence and to test this blond vessal he was trapped in and not a moment before.

Naruto was not amused and his patience was running extremely thin though he didn't have much patience to begin with but he was trying! He was sitting cross-legged in the backyard of the Nara's main house with shredded leaves that was left of the carnage from trying and failing in doing the Leaf Sticking exercise that he tried to in the academy but stopped after the first time since his attention span was more wacked out than compared to now. Not to mention he was a bit peeved about not being able to learn the Beginner Fuujinjutsu scroll because he didn't meet the requirements needed to learn it. So at this moment he was glaring at the two pop-up windows that had pissed him off; really how was he to work on any jutsu without wasting chakra? Also the Beginner Fuujinjutsu was something that interested him which was up there with his interest in ninjutsu not to mention it was rare and it also requires a lot of imagination according too the small bit he got from the Leadership book saying that Hokage required some knowledge upon the subject.

**Unable to learn Beginner Fuujinjutsu due to requirements not met!**

**Requirements: Caligraphy level 5, 10 DEX, 30 INT, 30 WIS**

He had the Attributes from what his stat page told him so the only thing he needed was the Caligraphy that had to level 5 or higher but where in the thirteen gates of hell would he find let alone learn Caligraphy?

**Unable to learn the Leaf Sticking skill exercise due to the amount of chakra you have. If you wish to learn Chakra Control (CC) you must use the neext tier exercise or higherand work your way down.**

“Having a large chakra pool is starting to look like a damn curse.” The blond growled in ire. “How am I going to get this before the academy starts if I can't do this exercise because I have too much chakra? This is like the stupid Bunshin all over again!”

“The Leaf Sticking exercise is an E-Rank Naruto.” Shikamaru said from behind him nearly making the blond jump out of his skin. “I believe I did mention to you that those who have large chakra reserves would have trouble with E and some D-Rank jutsu's unless they fine tune their control.”

“I remeber but how am I to do this for the academy if I'm unable to do it because I have too much chakra?” Naruto grumbled irritably with a frown. “Am I really an idiot for trying or stupid...”

Shikamaru cut him off with an annoyed tsk. “Troublesome blond. You're not an idiot nor are you stupid; you work hard and you're doing really well in your studies. It's true you might not get something at first but you learn better and faster hands on; everyone learns differently so don't you let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 _'Not exactly what I meant but I can't very well say ay different though his words do give me a warm feeling.'_ Naruto thought in amusement as the warm feeling spread. “Yeah, thanks Shika.”

The Nara genius blinked at the shortening of his name but smirked instead. “Come on, dad might know how to help in chakra control or maybe teach you the next step in chakra control exercise since you're unable to so the Leaf Sticking one.”

Shikamaru helped his blond friend up and proceeded to haul him to the house where his father was while Naruto sqwuaked in protest about being dragged like a troublesome old cart.


	6. Chapter Six: Forge Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is late but I am working on like five different stories...  
> Anyways this isn't Beta'd like at all... >.> I need to find one...  
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER JUST THE PLOT!  
> Anyways I hope that you enjoy!

As soon as Naruto stepped into the Hokage Tower a orange window popped up making him ruthlessly smother the instinct to react; he glanced at Shikaku quickly to make sure he wasn't being watched or had been noticed in case he had made an instinctive reaction. The Nara Clan Head looked at him then with a raised inquiring brow.

“Are you okay Naruto?” Shikaku asked before smiling. “I'm sure the Hokage will allow me to to teach you one of the higher chakra control exercises so no need to be nervous.”

The blond rubbed the back of his head to give credit to what Shikaku was implying but in reality he wasn't too nervous about Jiji because he would either agree or he wouldn't. “Yeah well I've never asked about or for something like this, Jiji is always busy even if he will meet no matter what but I don't want to bother him too much ya know.”

This little tidbit made the Nara stop to give his full attention on Naruto. “Wait, you're able to see him without an appointment anytime?”

Nodding cautiously as he eyed Shikaku wearily Naruto ran through scenarios as to why the Jonin Commander would find that important; he didn't want to think bad or anything about his friends father but he didn't like being used or people thinking they could use some of the privileges allotted to him by his Jiji. Sure he doesn't usually use them often and only when it's an emergency for something.

“Yes but I don't use the privileges lightly because Jiji is busy and only do so when it's important or an emergency.” The blond stated impassively; he knew even though Shikaku was an ally and fellow leaf resident doesn't mean it couldn't be an impostor that could hurt his precious people.

Shikaku studied the sudden change in his temporary charge with great approval yet it sadden him that the same time once you consider the blonds age. _'The look is a subtle warning with his guard up and in a deceptive relaxed alert. That reaction is something learned from ANBU. Interesting.'_

“Relax Naruto, I also have the privilege since I'm the Hokage's Jonin Commander and Head Strategist; it's just surprising and this should make it easier because you can just walk in with me without hassle.” The Nara stated with a smile but a mental smirk when the blond didn't let his guard down and remained weary. _'Good, I approve. What a mysterious puzzle you found Shikamaru and it's good that your focus is Naruto with his enigmatic personality.'_

“I see.” The Jinchuriki murmured but he wasn't going to relax until he got to the Hokage's office though he could check to make sure this was the real Shikaku Nara. _'Observe.'_

**Name: Shikaku Nara**

**Title: Jonin Commander/Nara Clan Head**

**Level: 46**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

_'Well there isn't anything out of the ordinary via game system but just to be sure.'_ Naruto thought. “Are you sure Jiji will agree to you teaching me anything since I'm still an Academy Student Mr. Nara?”

Shikaku's eyes sharpened with a mental smirk. _'He's testing to see if I'm an impostor; this boy isn't an idiot as others think but I highly approve since he did it discreetly.'_

The elder Nara chuckled. “I'm sure Naruto and I did tell you to call me Shikaku; we should play shogi together since I heard from Shikamaru that you're making it challenging for him.”

A bright grin plastered upon the blonds face as he relaxed a bit more. “Alright but I'm not sure how much of a challenge I'll be against you since I'm not as smart as Shika.”

They continued forward towards the Hokage's office passed the secretary's desk who smiled and waved at them. “Intelligence is needed true but with shogi it's more of tactics and strategy; how, when, where you move your pieces is what's critical. So Naruto did I pass your test?”

Smiling lightly Naruto looked up at his friends father. “Perhaps.”

A bark of pure amused laughter escaped Shikaku. “Hmm, come on Naruto and sit here so I can talk to the Hokage before bringing you in. Do try to stay out of trouble.”

Sitting down in the chair next to the Hokage's office door Naruto watched Shikaku enter the office with a polite greeting and a surprised return greeting from the Hokage. Looking around after the door closed Naruto made sure he wasn't being watched or anything like that before looking at the pop-ups that had appeared while keeping half his attention on his surroundings.

**AP/Skill Boost Area found!**

**Hokage Tower: Skill Boost - +50% EXP gain towards (Strategy), (Tactics), (Leadership), (Diplomacy), and (Intimidation) Skills.**

**Gained +200 Reputation with Shikaku Nara for being cautious!**

**(Beginner Strategy) gained 2 levels making it level 6**

**(Beginner Tactics) gained 3 levels making it level 8**

**For showing subtlety you gained +100 Reputation with Shikaku Nara**

**(Observe) leveled by 1 making it level 7**

Mentally closing everything out the blond sat there quietly as he thought through everything; he wasn't sure he should have did that but he couldn't help it since he has been burned too many times. Once bitten twice shy as that saying goes and he just hoped he didn't give too much away; sure he told his Jiji and Iruka-Sensei everything but that doesn't mean he wanted it known to others.

 **/Let others know Little Human, besides the Nara Clan would just figure it out anyways./** Kurama's voice echoed in his mind. **/Even though I usually don't care, I find it appalling and I'm disgusted even more with the human race if this is how they treat their offspring; theirs or otherwise./**

Smiling sadly Naruto sighed through his nose softly. _'Not all humans are bad Kurama. Jiji once told me: “Don't judge the entire village just because of a few” and in your case it would be the human race in place of the village part in that.'_

 **/Perhaps, but I lost faith in your species a long time ago because they thought it was wise to capture and seal my brothers, sisters and I to use as weapons when the one we call father had a different task for us Bijuu's in mind./** The fox said lightly.

 _'Oh, would you tell me about it some time?'_ The blond asked.

There was a pause. **/Why do you want to know?/**

Naruto furrowed his brows with a slight frown. _'Friends are supposed to get to know one another right?'_

There was startled silence before the fox answered somewhat subdued. **/I don't know Kit, I never had a friend before./**

 _'Oh, well then, now you do! I'll be your friend and protect you with everything I've got!'_ Naruto thought back warmly and with a genuine smile. His words brought an assorted type of feelings within the fox that were too quick for the blond to identify but he guessed that the feelings would make another appearance down the road for him to see.

Shikaku approached the Hokage with his usual neutral expression while Hiruzen had a smile. “Shikaku, it's a pleasure to see you again. How has Naruto been fairing?”

“Naruto has been doing well Lord Hokage and energetic as ever.” The Nara answered with an amused smirk. “He's the reason why I'm here.”

The Sandaime Hokage puffed on his pipe as he sat back with a raised brow; he watched his Jonin Commander sit down before him with a thoughtful look. There were many ways this conversation could go but the elderly leader would wait and see where it leads to.

“Really, and what is it that you would like to speak of?” Hiruzen questioned neutrally as he blew the smoke from his lungs.

“I would like your permission to teach Naruto the Tree Climbing and the Water Walking chakra control exercises.” Shikaku stated simply and to the point startling the Hokage but he wasn't finished yet. “I would also like your permission to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi as well and there is a reason for that.”

The last request made the Hokage frown while the first one was already getting his approval; he'll with hold his disagreement about the Kyuubi until after the reason has been revealed and he knew that Nara's never get involved without good reason. He would have already had given Iruka the means to teach Naruto and alternative clone jutsu but his personal counsel somehow found out and had been blocking him at every turn and their argument? Iruka was a Chunin Academy Teacher therefore didn't have the qualifications to instruct an academy student a jutsu higher than an E-Rank, on top of, it would have been seen as favoritism which they didn't approve of in academy teachers.

 _'As if they have room to talk considering how they play favorites with the last Uchiha; hypocrites the lot of them! I have been too lenient with them and now they think they know better than I, yet, if I discreetly suggest and hand the scroll I prepared for Naruto to Shikaku then it would be out of my hands since it would “Clan business” so to speak.'_ Hiruzen thought sourly letting Shikaku sweat a bit, amusement was hard to come by when stuck behind a desk all day.

Retrieving paper and a pen Hiruzen quickly but neatly wrote a message to stick to the prepared scroll with a thoughtful look to indicate he was still thinking on the Nara Clan Head's request. He noticed Shikaku discreetly shift uncomfortably making the Hokage mentally cackle; he should really see a shrink if he had become this morbidly amused.

“You have my permission to teach Naruto whatever you like Shikaku but since Naruto resides within the Nara Clans protection at this time it would be considered Clan business.” The Sandaime carefully crafted his words but the sharp look he got from Shikaku said he caught on immediately of the situation. “And about the fox, I'll need your reasoning before I either agree or decline.”

The Jonin Commander kept his sharp gaze upon his leader; with the Third's careful wording with his approval of him teaching the sunny blond it spoke that his hands were tied at the moment but since Naruto was staying with his clan it would be clan business in a way so the council wouldn't have any say what so ever. He had a feeling he'll be taking that scroll home with him that the Hokage stuck the note to; the sly geezer.

“The reason for my last request is because I believe the boy has met the fox yesterday but I'm not a hundred percent sure; before you ask how I'll tell you. My son came and got me when he became worried because Naruto didn't snap out of an extremely deep meditation which resulted in having to use smelling salts.” Came Shikaku's quick and to the point reasoning as he took the scroll from the edge of the desk when his leader pushed it there. Taking time to quickly read the note Shikaku's eyes narrowed in ire because, seriously, people were blind and idiots.

_Shikaku, it seems that I have been too lenient with my advisors and in turn they think they know better than I so they have blocked my attempts to help Naruto when it comes to his education. Within this storage scroll are a few things that could help him especially an alternative to the Bunshin but I would like to test his Elemental Affinity before he leaves here. Since he's under your care for now this could be considered as clan business ad therefore the old windbags, who I'll give a reality checks to, cannot interfere._

Smirking as he stored the scroll away Shikaku looked at his leader with a nod of acceptance. “I see, thank you Lord Hokage. Have you came to a decision on my last request?”

The Hokage didn't like this but if there was a chance the boy stumbled across the fox then it's best to tell the blond so the worry of not being tricked by said beast wouldn't be held too tightly. It was still too early to tell Naruto but better safe than sorry.

“I'll allow it but only here. Bring him in.” Hiruzen stated seriously.

Shikaku did as his leader commanded and went to retrieve the boy who was still sitting patiently where the Nara left him; this was going to be a trying day. So he poked his head out the door and spoke. “Naruto, come in here. The Hokage and I have much to discuss with you.”

Standing up to follow the Jonin Commander into the Hokage's office the whiskered pre-teen smiled lightly seeing his Jiji behind his desk with the ever present funny hat; he noticed the tenseness in the air making him mentally frown. Something was afoot.

“Good morning Jiji.” The blond said with a fond smile.

Hiruzen answered in kind. “Good morning Naruto. Come have a seat because as Shikaku said there's much to discuss.”

The blonds mind raced when he saw the Hokage become serious so he waited while wondering what this was about. _'Kurama, do you have an idea what this might be about?'_

 **/I do not. It's best ti wait and see then to speculate in situations such as this because if you jump to conclusions you'll just succeed in making yourself look like an idiot./** Came the fox's reply. **/Do not be brash Kit./**

 _'Okay, thank you Kurama.'_ Naruto thought back in gratitude as he studied his Jiji with a smile. “Is there something wrong Jiji?”

The Hokage was surprised when he noticed the calm and calculated look under the smile his adopted grandson gave him; for a moment a different blond's image overlapped Naruto's before it vanished. It would seem that Naruto didn't just inherit his mothers personality but his fathers as well; how did he miss this development Hiruzen wondered.

“Naruto, Shikaku here mentioned that you were meditating yesterday, too deeply for just a simple meditation actually. Tell me my boy, did you encounter anything while you were meditating?” The Third inquired gently.

Chewing the inside of his cheek the Jinchuriki felt panic bubble up but knew he had to say something; a pop-up appeared making him frown.

**Main Quest: To Each Their Own**

**The Hokage inquired about what happened during your deep meditation the day before!**

  * **Good: Tell the Truth**

  * **Neutral: Tell Half the Truth**

  * **Evil: Lie**




**Rewards:**

  * **Good: 500 EXP, Calligraphy Set, +100 Reputation with Shikaku Nara and Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Art of Calligraphy Book, +5 A. Points to Good**

  * **Neutral: 250 EXP, +50 Reputation with Shikaku Nara and Hiruzen Sarutobi, Placed under ANBU watch, +5 A. Points to Neutral**

  * **Evil: 125 EXP, -500 Reputation with Shikaku Nara and Hiruzen Sarutobi, Imprisonment, Under constant watch or Death depending on (?) level, +10 A. Points to Evil**




**Mandatory!**

**/As much as it irks me to say this but I advise to take the first option, you need the calligraphy supplies for the Fuuinjutsu and if I read right the more EXP the better. If I'm to be stuck with you then I rather have a strong and knowledgeable Jinchuriki opposed to a weak and stupid one./** Kurama advised.

“If you're talking about the snarky sarcastic huge fox locked in a cage then yes, I've met him.” Naruto bluntly stated startling both of the adults in the office.

“I see.” The Hokage frowned. “It hasn't tried anything has it?” Hiruzen was worried because this wasn't good; he had hoped to wait until Naruto was older to tell him about the Kyuubi.

“He, Kurama is a he, Jiji.” The blond corrected softly making both adults look at him with confusion. “The Kyuubi's name is Kurama and no he didn't do anything if you don't count being snarky and sarcastic.”

This was a little disconcerting but Shikaku spoke up in curiosity. “It... I mean he has a name?”

The blond nodded before stilling to listen to Kurama when he spoke up softly within his mind. **/All nine Bijuu's have names and our names were given to us by the Sage of Six Paths who we considered as our father./**

Blinking owlishly Naruto cocked his head to the side curiously. “Oh, Kurama said that all nine of the Bijuu's have names given to them by the one they saw as a father.”

“Really?” Shikaku raised a brow. “And whom is the Bijuu's father?” The real question came in a tone that was tainted with intrigue.

The blond prankster frowned lightly. “The Sage of Six Paths.”

Shocked silence settled over the three as the information sunk in; if this was true then many things have lost to the sands of time or it was purposely erased from history but one thing stood out that caught Hiruzen's attention once the shock worn off.

“Kurama was it?” The Third asked, Naruto nodded. “You and Kurama can communicate now?” Another nod from the blond pre-teen. “He isn't planning anything is he?”

The blond Jinchuriki frowned further; Kurama is his friend and he didn't like what his Jiji was implying but before he could say anything about that the fox interrupted. **/Calm down Kit, your human leader is only worried and rightly so. Just tell them I'm not planning anything because you have caught my curiosity./**

“Kurama said that he isn't planning anything since I caught his curiosity.” Naruto said as he felt the fox withdraw while mumbling about taking a nap. “Oh, he's going to take a nap now.”

Smiling wanly Hiruzen stood up going around his desk to kneel next to Naruto who gave him a questioning look. “My boy, may I look at the seal please?”

“Uh sure, where is it at?” The blond asked nervously.

“On your stomach Naruto.” Was the elder leaders reply. Lifting up his shirt Naruto watched his Jiji pulse chakra over his stomach making a dark seal appear. “Ah, it's still working the way it's supposed to and there isn't any weakening of the seal that I can see. Curious but nothing out of place, I might have to call my student back to the village to double check though I'll trust you Naruto for the time being to tell either Shikaku or I if anything happens or any changes.”

“Okay Jiji!” The younger of the three chirped as he lowered his shirt back down. A frown appeared as a thought crossed his mind. “Jiji, why didn't anyone tell me about Kurama?”

A pained look settled on the Third Hokage's face. “I'm sorry Naruto, I was going to tell you after you became a Genin. You were supposed to be seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi, uh... Kurama at bay but it would seem that my faith in the villager's was misplaced. I must admit that the civilians were not supposed to know but alas the information that you were the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox was leaked to them before I could even do or say anything.”

Shaking his head Naruto smiled sadly. “Don't worry Jiji, I don't blame them.”

Shaking his head sadly Hiruzen was humbled in facing the kindness of the blond child before him; leaning against his desk the Hokage puffed on his pipe in thought after retrieving it. “Remember Naruto, You're not a monster just because you contain a Bijuu.”

Snorting Naruto deadpanned. “I know Jiji. I said that I was one in front of Kurama and he laughed at me before telling me that I was no more a monster then he was a cute fluffy harmless kitten.”

Humming as he went to sit down once more behind his desk the elder Sarutobi was surprised that the demon fox would waste his breath in saying something like that but that's for another day to contemplate. The old Hokage sighed tiredly; best get to next parts of this impromptu meeting so he took out a Grade C chakra paper that they used for Academy Students and Genins to determine their Elemental Affinity which would show only one or two; if they had three Grade B would have to be used and if there were more than three Grade A was to be used but since Naruto was an academy student the chances for him having more than one or two was slim because you would have to train yourself to have more than two which they knew Naruto hadn't done.

“Naruto, this is chakra paper and it'll tell us what your elemental affinities are, channel as little chakra as you can into it. If it splits in half that means you have a Wind affinity, if it crumbles you have Earth, if it burns you have Fire, if it becomes wet you have Water and lastly if it crinkles up you have Lightning.” The village leader explained as he handed the square sheet that was an inch on all sides to the elated blond.

Taking the square paper Naruto read the pop-up that appeared discreetly.

**Grade C Chakra Paper**

**This is the lowest grade out of three which is usually used for academy students and Genin since they usually don't have more than one or two natural affinities.**

Doing as told Naruto channeled as little chakra as he could without causing himself pain into the paper; it happened so quickly resulting in making him jump in surprise. The chakra paper exploded into dust as another pop-up appeared.

**Chakra Paper grade too low to determine Elemental Affinity, you must use a higher grade.**

“Uh Jiji, is that supposed to happen?” Naruto asked confusedly hoping he didn't do anything wrong even though the grade was too low to identify his affinity but he wasn't expecting it to explode into dust!

Hiruzen and Shikaku looked at each other in surprise because that had happened only once before when Hiruzen had tested the Chakra Paper Grades himself since he had trained himself in all five elements until they became all his natural elemental affinities.

“Yes Naruto, that just tells us we need to use a higher grade. The amount of chakra you used was perfect so there is no need for you to worry my boy.” The Third Hokage said as he opened the same drawer he retrieved the Grade C from in his desk so he could get the Grade B but Shikaku stopped him.

“Might I suggest, Lord Hokage, to use the Grade A? That should give us an accurate account on what his affinities are. You know, just in case.” The brunette said with a focused sharp calculating look that spoke of a theory in the works.

Nodding the Hokage retrieved the Grade A Chakra Paper instead, he was now curious in what his Jonin Commander/Head Strategist was theorizing but had a slight idea of what it might be; though when it came to Nara's it's best to wait for them to give you the theory because their minds were like a bloody maze looped into infinity.

“Alright, here you go Naruto. Just do as you did before but this time hold the paper between your index finger and thumb in the middle of the paper.” He instructed as he gave his adopted grandson the Grade A Chakra Paper.

Showing he understood Naruto once again followed the verbal instructions by holding the Chakra Paper between his index finger and thumb as he discreetly read the pop-up that appeared once he got the paper before closing it so he could focus.

**Grade A Chakra Paper**

**This is the highest and purest grade out of the three grades; this is normally used by those who have more than three elemental affinities which is very rare so this grade is rarely used and highly valuable.**

Now focusing again Naruto used the same amount of chakra as before channeling it into the square paper. This time it didn't explode into dust; from where the tips of his index finger and thumb held the middle of the paper it slip in four directions signifying he had a Wind affinity but it didn't stop there. The four perfectly divided squares simultaneously reacted with each doing something different. One square became soaked, another crumbled, the third started to burn and the last square crinkled up into nearly a ball.

Complete and utter silence reigned in the office due to the surprise but Naruto's surprise came from what popped up making him confused because he never heard of someone having more than three elemental affinities and he was nearly caught up in his academy studies!

**Congratulations, you have acquired knowledge of your Elemental Affinities!**

**Affinities Found: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning**

**Achievement Gained: The Elemental Affinity Friend – 200 EXP**

Naruto didn't know what to make of that, sure he would have crowed about his awesomeness before but now he just feels even more set apart from everyone. This just reminds him that he isn't normal and have been nor ever will be normal.

“Uh, so what's my element?” The blond questioned as he decided to play the 'dumb and confused' act because really he didn't even want to think about this, whatever this crap is.

Hiruzen and Shikaku both looked at each other once again before the Hokage coughed to clear his throat. “I believe Naruto, that you have all five elements as your natural affinities but it seems like Wind is your strongest.”

Blinking once, twice, and a third time with a blank look. “Oh... Troublesome...”

When there is awkwardness go for broke and make a joke; considering the snickering and choked off laughter Naruto made the right decision to break the tense air that could have held a kunai afloat. Now the problem is: what to do? Though the way the Hokage broke the silence changing the subject for the time being made the blond feel grateful towards the old man with the funky hat no matter if it's the Hokage's hat or not. It was still funny looking and reminded him of a huge Frisbee.

“Ah Naruto, here is the last two weeks of your rent money since you haven't been living there.” The old mans voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts to see his Jiji push an envelope towards him.

Frowning, as he took the envelope, since he had forgotten about the rent money that he would have wasted if the Hokage hadn't given him the difference so without a word he turned to Shikaku with a hard determined look as he held the envelope to the brunette.

“Here you go Mr. Nara, I hope that this helps since you're letting me stay with you and your family until my new home is ready.” Naruto said in a flat no non-sense tone though he was still respectful.

The Nara Clan Head repressed a shiver that he gotten when he saw the look the blond gave him because that look was an exact copy of Minato's no non-sense and I wont take no for an answer look. Not to mention the boy had this aura about him that the Hokage, or any leader period, used when trying to make their subordinates listen. Sweet Bliss of Shadows, where did this kid learn that! Taking the envelope as he glanced at his leader with a perplexed look, Shikaku could see that his Hokage held hidden mirth within his expression letting the brunette know that his leader knew about his commanding aura the kid developed though from the looks of it Naruto did it unconsciously because the aura disappeared when the blond smiled brightly after the envelope was taken.

“Oi brat, I keep telling you to call me Shikaku.” The now intrigued Nara stated with a smirk. “And don't worry this will help. Thank you Naruto.”

The blonds grin widened further as happiness bubbled within his chest; he was glad that he could give back to the Nara family that had welcomed him without worry and Naruto hoped they would continue to do so after he moved into his new place. Turning back to face his Jiji again the blonds smile softened to adoration aimed at the Hokage who returned it although the elders was a bit more sad then anything else.

“So Jiji, will Shikaku be able to teach me anything or do I have to wait until I become Genin?” The whiskered pre-teen questioned.

Laughing lightly Hiruzen nodded once. “Yes since you've been staying with the Nara's for nearly week it has become a clan affair so it really doesn't need my permission or approval. Of course you have both anyways; I'm just glad to see you looking happier and healthier Naruto so keep it up and make me proud.”

“Of course Jiji, you're the best!” The pre-teen exclaimed but not as loudly as he used to before the gamer ability turned his world skewed. “Do you need me for anything else?”

Seeing his Jiji shake his head lightly in a negative reply Naruto turned to Shikaku with excited eyes making the brunette chuckle in amusement. “Go ahead and head back to the house you little imp, I need to finish talking to the Hokage. I shouldn't be too much longer so be sure you're ready when I get back because we'll have much to go over.”

Saluting playfully Naruto waved at his Jiji before leaving the office with a slam of the door in his haste of excitement. Once the blond was out the door the Hokage turned to Shikaku. “What is it that you need Shikaku?”

“One: It's unheard of for someone to have all five elements as their natural affinities unless they train for years like you did Lord Hokage and Two: Where and how did he acquire the ability to project the 'Power of Command'? He's only eleven and inexperienced to naturally come by it.” The Clan Head stated the most curious of his questions; this strangeness didn't put him off like it would most people because he was a Nara and they love their puzzles and mysteries.

Chuckling in amusement the Sandaime smiled knowing that the first one was easy to explain. “Hm, think about whom his parents were and their elemental affinities while adding Fire which is the Kyuubi's element, yet, it would seem that either the parents or the fox had an extra element that wasn't known.”

 _'That or divine intervention.'_ Shikaku thought with a mental snort of sarcasm telling exactly what he thought about that. “True seeing how Mina was Wind and Water while Shina was Water and Earth. If I may Lord Hokage, if Kushina was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi as well as Lady Mito then why hadn't they developed the fox's Fire affinity and Lightning if the Bijuu has it?”

Eyes twinkling in mirth. “One question at a time Shikaku so before I answer that one I'll answer your other one first. Naruto 'acquired' the Power of Command by his own volition; he was in my presence when I did it enough times and according to him, Iruka Umino and your son Naruto had dissected and mimicked it from what he felt coming from me.”

Shikaku Nara was not a stupid man but at that moment he sounded like an idiot with his surprised tone. “What? No wait, never-mind, I'll figure it out. How troublesome.”

Snorting Hiruzen smirked while his amusement was starting to rise, if there was one thing that he could attest too about Naruto is that he boy had an uncanny knack of making anyone dizzy with his unpredictability.

“That I can agree with. Now for your other question it's simple. Kushina and Mito's seal was entirely different from Naruto's; their seals were made only to contain the Kyuubi with the choice to use his power or not, that's why if the fox was ripped from them they could survive a few hours afterwards without medical help on top of the Uzumaki vitality where non-Uzumaki's would just die from the strain and stress their body was put under. Now Naruto's seal is different because the seal used required a sacrifice in exchange for the death gods help since the seal tethers the souls as well as chakra of the container and Bijuu together making it to where one cannot live without the other and the seal naturally purifies, filters and slowly adds the fox's chakra into Naruto's coils turning it into his own but it's a double edged sword.” The village leader explained softly.

That was a little more than Shikaku wanted to know about the inner working of the blond imps seal; he could see why it was a double edged sword as well which made him think of the other matter he had come here for.

“Ah, that reminds me of another thing that is a double edged sword, the Nara's Focal. This was one of the things that I wanted to discuss with you Lord Hokage.” The brunette said as his demeanor suddenly changed from relaxed to serious.

Not entirely sure that he'll like where this conversation will go Hiruzen frowned knowing to get all the factual information before assuming anything. “Oh, is this about the Nara Clan's Focal secret?”

“Yes.” Was the brunette's blunt and to the point reply. “Our Focal can be a Nara's greatest strength or our weakness since it's a type of hyper-fixation so to speak; our Focal can be nearly anything like a person, an object or even a hobby just to give an example. We usually keep what our Focal is a secret so it's doesn't get used against us because it keeps us sane considering that the Nara Clan is made up of geniuses in some form so we need something to keep us grounded. Usually it wouldn't matter because finding our Focal doesn't come until late teens to early adulthood but my son has developed and found his Focal early making him the youngest Nara in clan history to find his.”

Sitting back in thought the Sandaime knew exactly where Shikaku was taking this, he had no objections to it but this brings in other problems though nothing that he couldn't handle. To be fair though he'll have to compromise no matter how much he wanted to just agree to it because his power hungry vultures for advisors will squawk about it.

“I see, you want to break up the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio formation to keep Naruto and your son together.” The elder of the two stated. Seeing his Jonin Commander nod affirmatively Hiruzen continued. “I have no objections to it but my 'advisors' will have opinions on it so I'll compromise. If Naruto can bring up his performance in his schooling this academy semester since he's in the graduating class with the following requirements met; he must be in the Top Five in Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, Top Ten or higher in Academics and Ninjutsu as well as staying in the Top Three of the obstacle course then I can arrange for Shikamaru and Naruto to be placed on the same team but if not than there isn't anything I can do.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly the Nara Clan Head thought about it, knowing the high demand wasn't something the Hokage himself would demand but the council or the advisors would. If he wanted his son and Naruto to be on the same team then he'll have to work the blond hard to make it happen. There were a few people who owed him favors and the best part is that they had nothing against resident Jinchuriki either.

“If he can meet the demands the council or your advisors, whom ever, won't interfere correct?” The brunette flatly asked.

“The advisors and a select few in the council were the ones that set the demands when I suggested placing Naruto in a different team so they wont be able to do anything should Naruto meet the demands because if they do go back on their words they'll loose more than they're willing to give up.” Hiruzen cackled. “But that'll be the least of their worries once I strip them.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the horrifying image the last statement brought up Shikaku groaned. “Lord Hokage, please think before you phrase something like that because I'll have nightmares now. No one wants to see Koharu, Danzo, and Homura naked; I wouldn't wish that on our enemies... wait, yes I would.”

Silence before they both barked with laughter; Hiruzen was the first to calm down. “If Naruto can meet the requirements then I'll gladly change the team formations.”

Naruto leisurely walked back towards the Nara compound since he wanted to see everything that popped up but had been ignored; multi-tasking was becoming easier as he kept practicing it when possible so he kept half his attention on his surroundings as he looked at the pop-up windows with the other half. Quickly closing out those he already read Naruto's attention went to the others.

**Main Quest: To Each Their Own (completed)**

**Rewards: 500 EXP, Calligraphy Set (auto-inventory), +100 reputation with Shikaku Nara and Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Art of Calligraphy Book (auto-inventory) and +5 A. Points to Good.**

**Shikaku Nara – Honored (550/6000)**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi's reputation is maxed, remaining points are converted to EXP. 50 EXP**

**Perks Updated!**

**(Elemental Affinity): Wind, Water and Earth**

**(Kyuubi Jinchuriki): 100 HP per level, 200 CP per level, STA +20, (Elemental Affinity); Fire and Lightning**

Biting his bottom lip the blond wasn't sure if he could get the other Physical AP left before leveling but he'll have to check his stats to see how many he needed since he kept up with his physical training routine. He hopes he'll find an area with a boost for physical attributes or it'll take forever to catch up all the way until the next level up. With the 'Gamer's Mind Perk' he had been doing a lot of thinking but ever since getting this Gamer Ability Naruto noticed how much he lacked as well as how far behind he was when it came to the shinobi arts. He knew now that his academy education has been sabotaged but he couldn't put all the blame on those who did it to him because he should have tried harder instead of just allowing himself be stagnated. Blue eyes hardened into determination as he continued forward ignoring the glares around him until another pop-up appeared.

**Detect Killing Intent leveled by 2 making it level 6**

**Detect Killing Intent Skill Upgraded**

**Level 5: Direction of KI pinpointed**

**Detect Killing Intent: Surrounded**

Giving the windows a flat look Naruto pushed the depression of knowing those around him didn't like him for something that he had no control over so he mentally closed the pop-ups allowing sarcasm to seep in.

 _'Surrounded? Naw really? Thank you Captain Obvious.'_ He thought with a sarcastic sigh. _'I have my work cut out for me but first things first I need to become better and stronger so I need to learn all I can from from Shikaku now that he can teach me and maybe I can rope Shika into joining me in some of my lessons.'_

Another pop-up appeared though the blond was now getting used to them so he didn't react ad read it curiously before raising a brow.

**Side Quest: Friendship Quest – Shikamaru Nara (2 / 6)**

**You know you'll be receiving lessons from Shika's father so why do it alone?**

  * **Convince Shikamaru to take some lessons with you**



  1. **(?)**

  2. **(?)**



  * **Encourage Shikamaru to refine his clan techniques by using you as a practice dummy**




**Rewards: 500 EXP, +300 Reputation with Shikamaru Nara, Random Jutsu Scroll (auto-inventory)**

**Failure: 250 EXP, -500 Reputation with Shikamaru Nara**

**(Auto-Accepted since accepting the first quest in the chain)**

_'What is this bull about auto-accepting since I accepted the first one? I don't remember accepting the first quest in the chain!'_ The blond mentally grouched but nearly startled when he heard the fox's voice echoing in his mind after the fluff-butt had been silent for a while.

 **/Oi, I'm trying to sleep brat./** Kurama grumbled as Naruto felt the fox connect to his senses to see what's going on. **/You humans tend to go into everything half-cocked to only become disappointed or angry when something doesn't match your thinking./**

 _'Hey, I'm not that bad and I'm only eleven!'_ Naruto shot back but had a feeling he'll be lectured anyways.

There was a sarcastic snort. **/Do not play stupid with me runt, save it for those you've been deceiving and your age is no excuse either. While you were playing around out there I have been reading everything information wise that your 'Gamer Ability' provided. The greatest tool a shinobi has at their disposal is their mind so start using that raisin in your thick skull. To be shinobi you need to get and use the second important thing which is information./**

Still walking towards the Nara Compound in a leisurely pace Naruto blinked in surprise; it would seem that the fox was able to access his ability but only the sections that held information? Might as well ask and find out.

 _'You can access my 'Gamer Ability' and if so when the hell did I accept the first quest to the friendship chain quest for Shika? Because I don't remember accepting it.'_ Those were the pressing questions.

Naruto could swear that he felt Kurama bang his head against the proverbial wall before throwing his arms over his face in annoyance. **/Fine, I'll provide information for you but you'll need to sit down some time and read through all of it yourself because I'm not your information handler. Yes, I can access your ability since we're connected but I can only get into it for purely informational purposes so I can't accept, decline or change anything; I would need your authorization for that and it would only be temporary. To answer your second question certain chain quests, such as friendship quests, if ignored will end up being auto-accepted after five minutes after it appears. Unlike the mandatory quests Friendship quests have no time limit and can be completed at your leisure unless it's specified./**

 _'Oh, thanks Kurama.'_ The blond murmured as he turned right at the corner nearing the compound but wasn't able to see it yet.

**/As I said, I would rather have a strong and knowledgeable Jinchuriki then a weak and stupid one. To remind you of how many free AP you have left to get... you need ten in STR, twelve in DEX and eight in STA. You wont be able to get all of them before you level but you might afterwards if you work your ass off so I advise adding ten more for in each of your physical strengthening regiment instead of the five you were planning. It would be more effective that way and it wont push you beyond what you can handle for the time being; either that or acquire some weight seals if you want to use the add five each week idea./**

Chewing his lip thinking about it the blond prankster would have to ask about it though the weight seals sound more promising. _'Alright, thanks again Kurama.'_

Feeling the fox recede to the back of his mind but not disconnecting from his senses Naruto narrowed his eyes to see if he could spot the compound now that he was fully focusing on his surroundings. There the two Nara gate guards stood lazily vigilant as he neared they waved at him with friendly smiles; he greeted them with a grin as he walked through the gates keeping his senses open searching for his friend who's chakra soothed him.

His natural sensory had become second nature now since he's been constantly using it resulting in leveling a few times which it was now level eleven. He had found whom he was looking for when the cool calm signature that felt as if they were dipped in shadows on a hot day washed over him; pausing for a moment to bask in the calming effect it had on him Naruto smiled. A pop-up appeared ruining his moment of basking peace making him frown at the injustice of it before pouting as he read the orange floating window that rudely interrupted his serenity.

**Sensory leveled from 11 to level 12!**

**Sensory Skill Updated!**

**Level 12: Can sense chakra signatures up to 70 meters**

Sighing as he closed the window to quickly arrive at the main house; bypassing the front door the blond jumped over the backyard privacy fence landing quietly to stop at the edge of the house to peek around the corner to find his friend sitting on the porch with another Nara, there was a shogi between them. A mischievous twinkle entered in his blue eyes as he crept up as he placed a finger over his lips when Shikamaru's opponent spotted him; the answering smirk told the blond all he needed to know before quickly launching himself at Shikamaru.

“Shika! I missed you!” Naruto cried loudly causing the Nara heir to twist around to his right before he was glomped into by him.

More startled then alarmed Shikamaru and Naruto lost balance off the edge of the low porch knocking into the shogi board sending the pieces flying every which way. Shikamaru let out a grunt when his back hit the ground with Naruto's weight knocking him breathless; taking a deep breath the brunette groaned as his right arm unconsciously wrapped around his blond friend lightly.

“What the hell Nar?” Shikamaru grunted out. “You shaved at least ten years off my life and you just gave a whole new meaning to breathless.”

squeezing his friend tighter in the hug before getting up to sit with his legs folded under him to look at the clan heir Naruto grinned. “Bah, a little adrenaline never hurt anyone so I doubt years were shaved from your life span!”

“So says the adrenaline junkie.” The downed brunette mumbled. “Anyways, how could you miss me? You were only gone an hour, two at most.”

Naruto didn't answer that question other than a sad smile before brightening. “Oh! Your dad's allowed to teach me by the way. Will you be learning some lessons with me?”

Still laying flat on his back watching the clouds drift slowly by Shikamaru thought about his friends question on joining in on some of his lessons. Being the lazy bum he was the brunette sighed becoming tired just thinking about his friends future lessons.

“I...” The Nara heir trailed off. He was going to decline, he really was until he made the mistake of looking at Naruto who gazed at him with wide shimmering eyes that pleaded with him. Mentally groaning Shikamaru spoke. “Fine, just stop with that look.”

Grinning Naruto quickly lost the kicked puppy look that said 'I'm cute don't deny me' and the brunette could already tell that he'll be getting that look more than he'd care to. _'That look is going to be troublesome.'_

“Thanks Shika! You're the best!” The blond chirped happily making the Nara pre-teen look at him to see a real genuine happy smile.

 _'Then again no matter how troublesome Naruto was made to smile and be happy, who am I to deny that? Bah, the things that I do for my friends'_ Shikamaru thought as he sat up noticing that his father had arrived. “Hey dad, Nar just told me the news.”

Raising a brow at his son and his friend who just so happen to be grinning like a happy loon while Shikamaru's hair was ruffled with grass and other debris sticking out and sticking to his person. Was that a shogi piece poking out of his ponytail? Then Shikaku's mean streak kicked in. “Do I even want to know what happened for you to end up disarrayed like that? I know you like shogi son, as do I, but I'm not planning on turning the pieces into adornments like your sporting. They're for playing the game not wearing it.”

Blinking, the younger brunette felt his pony-tail to find there was indeed a shogi piece in his hair; retrieving it he tried to fight back an embarrassed blush but was loosing the battle as he gave his father the stink eye knowing that he was at the end of his dad's mean streak. “Oi, that's not my fault! Nar tackle hugged me when he came home resulting in the game pieces go flying when the shogi board gotten knocked into.”

“Uh-huh.” Shikaku said with an impish smirk causing his son to pale. Turning to his temporary ward with amusement. “Come on Naruto, I did say that I would start your lessons once I arrived.”

The boundless ball of energetic sunshine quickly stood up to bounce on the balls of his feet to show his excitement. “Yes! Come on Shika, stop being a lazy daisy and get up! You promised!”

Groaning the brunette pre-teen got up following his excited friend being joined by his father who was highly amused; walking side by side Shikaku asked his question softly. “So, how did he rope you into this hm?”

Giving his father a flat look Shikamaru answered just as flatly. “Why don't you tell him I can't join and find out for yourself because it's dangerous.”

Both his brows arose to nearly his hairline in doubt mostly because Shikaku knew the blond wasn't violent towards his friends if how he treated Shikamaru was anything to go by. Now he was curious to see what the blond did for it to be called dangerous so formulating a plan the elder brunette sighed.

“Shikamaru, it might be best if you go help your mother; I know you promised Naruto but...” Shikaku said but was interrupted by Naruto.

Naruto whirled around. “No, please let him in on some of the lessons! You can even choose which ones he can do but I would like to do some lessons with Shika!”

“Naruto...” Shikaku started, he was going to continue with his scheme when he made the same mistake his son had by looking at the blond who now sported wide shimmering eyes with a pleading look but this time there was a somber tinge with a slight pout. Blinking the clan head bit the inside of his cheek. “Alright Naruto, come on Shikamaru some lessons wont hurt. To the edge of the forest if you please.”

Heading to the forest edge near the main house with Naruto taking the lead while father and son walked side by side lagging a bit behind. The younger brunette looked to his father with a lazy flat look.

“I told you so.” Shikamaru grumbled. “Dangerous.”

The elder snorted sarcastically. “That's not dangerous, no, that's lethal. I was testing as you suggested and even though I was being deceptive even I felt the effects of that.”

Yes, let it be known that the two Nara males had fallen prey to Naruto's kicked puppy dog look but the only ones who'll ever know were them and the deities because they'll never admit it out loud. Meanwhile Naruto was snickering in his mind knowing exactly what happened; ah, the wonders of having heightened senses especially the hearing and it was funny that they would fall for the same look that his Jiji did when he used it on the poor Hokage, that or his sexy jutsu.

“Alright, this is far enough; Naruto, there's a few things that I'll be teaching you that Shikamaru can't learn at this time so for now I'll be teaching you both the Tree Climbing Technique.” The Nara clan head stated as he stopped next to the nearest tree, he looked at his son and temporary ward seeing they were paying attention though he was surprised the blond enigma didn't look confused making him wonder. “Tell me Naruto, what do you know of the Tree Climbing exercise?”

“Well from what I read in 'The Theory of Chakra and How to Obtain Control' in Chapter Five, page five hundred and thirty one, third paragraph it states that there were three well known chakra control exercises that all shinobi should know, they are: the Leaf Sticking exercise E-Rank, Tree Climbing D-Rank and Water Walking C-Rank.” Naruto automatically answered remembering everything on that section. “The Tree Climbing exercise isn't taught until after getting on a Genin team where the Jonin instructor is responsible in teaching it unless there's a special case like those who have a larger chakra reserves then the other children or they're clan kids with a bloodline limit. That's pretty much all I know.”

There was silence where you could hear a cricket chirping in the background as the two Nara's stared at him in bewilderment making the blond blush in embarrassment; Naruto thought that he had gotten something wrong. He quickly reviewed what he told them with a frown; no, he didn't make a mistake that's for sure so why were they looking at him as if he had told them an awe inspiring secret of life?

 **/It's because of the Gamer Absorption mutation 'Perfect Photographic Memory' Kit, not very many humans can claim to have that so in other words it's rare. They're dumb-founded yes since the village idiot had just gave a summery of a chapter in a single paragraph that was comprehensive./** Kurama tossed out. **/You need to work on your denseness brat./** With that the fox retreated back within his mind-scape but still connected.

 _'Oh... wait. Hey, I'm not that dense!'_ The blond grouched.

“Naruto, can you give my son and I a moment?” Shikaku asked gently.

Nodding in agreement the blond moved to sit under a tree a few yards away to give them privacy, which this gave the Jinchuriki the chance to look through the pop-ups in the blinking icon. The first one he saw was the friendship quest had updated.

**Side Quest: Friendship Quest – Shikamaru Nara (2 / 6) Updated**

**You know you'll be receiving lessons from Shika's father so why do it alone?**

  * **Convince Shikamaru to take some lessons with you**



  1. **(Tree Climbing)**

  2. **(?)**



  * **Encourage Shikamaru to refine his clan techniques by using you as a practice dummy**




**Rewards: 500 EXP, +300 Reputation with Shikamaru Nara, Random Jutsu Scroll (auto-inventory)**

**Hidden Objective: Use your 'Kicked Puppy Look'**

**Hidden Objective: Pull one over on Shikaku Nara by using your 'Kicked Puppy Look' the advanced version**

**Hidden Objective Rewards: 200 EXP, +200 Reputation with Shikamaru Nara, Random Jutsu Scroll (auto-inventory)**

**Failure: 250 EXP, -500 Reputation with Shikamaru Nara**

**(Auto-Accepted since accepting the first quest in the chain)**

He had forgotten about the hidden objectives but the blond wasn't too worried about them considering they're hidden so it'll be a hit or miss, fifty-fifty thing. Closing out of that Naruto looked at the next one which was a mandatory Main Quest, reading it he became pale just by the name alone and began to wonder what it was exactly Shikaku was going to put him through.

“I think this is going to hurt.” Naruto whispered as a shiver ran down his spine.


	7. Chapter Seven: Shikaku-Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own diddly-squat other than the plot. -_-;
> 
> A/N: sorry that this late... too much crap T.T anyways please ignore the mistakes because I still don't have a Beta Reader lol. I hope that you enjoy! :3  
> Please leave a comment on your opinion oh and I would love to hear what your favorite scene is so far too!  
> Also has anyone noticed the small easter eggs I had put into my story thus far because I haven't gotten a comment on them yet! ~.^

Chapter 7: Shikaku-Sensei

**Main Quest: Shikaku's Sadistic Hell's Training Plan (1 / 9)**

**You've got the Nara Clan Head as a teacher for little over a week before Academy starts back but be careful Shikaku can be a sadist if he so chooses! You must survive the training he has planned even if some of it wont be with him!**

**15:00:00 left to complete for today**

**Day 1: The Preludes Calm**

  * **Learn (?) jutsu**

  * **Learn Tree Climbing exercise**

  * **Level Tree Climbing to Level 2**




**Rewards: 500 EXP, +300 Reputation with the Nara Clan, (?) unlocked, Random Jutsu scroll**

**Bonus Objectives:**

  * **Level (?) jutsu to level 2**

  * **Level Tree Climbing to level 5**




**Bonus Rewards: 250 EXP, +100 Reputation with the Nara Clan**

**Failure: 250 EXP, -300 Reputation with the Nara Clan**

Naruto stared at the quest with a pale face and wondered why Shikaku was rushing or cramming this all in one day and this was the first quest out of nine? It said Sadistic Hell's Training but it can't be that bad can it? He glanced up at the timer that came with the quest before glancing at how long he had for his meditation skill boost which he found that he could activate at any time if he was going to train in his skills.

At the moment he was sitting on eight hours since he still woke up at ass crack of dawn called five A.M. The blond still mourned his loss of sleep, extra or otherwise; so what does he do, he meditates for two hours while he waits for everyone to wake up this morning while before he had been going bat shit crazy from boredom. Naruto supposed he could start doing what Kurama suggested and read every bit of info this Gamer Ability had to offer; well they say knowledge is power...

His mind started to wander to his mutation for his absorption skill 'Perfect Photographic Memory'; does it extend to reading something or is it only restricted to the absorption skill? Damn he seriously need to look at his stats here soon; looking up to check on Shika and his dad who were pouring over the book he'd absorbed before, to test the ability, he guessed to double check? Bah, not his problem as long as they didn't make him do something crazy like recite the entire book because that would take a while for one and two it'd be boring as hell. Quickly while he still had time he mentally pulled up his stats page.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 5 (4050/5000)**

**Title:Academy Student (+10% EXP gain until level 10)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**HP: 9,800**

**CP: 9,800**

**STR: 19 (-5)**

**DEX: 20 (-5)**

**STA: 88 (-5)**

**INT: 36 (-10)**

**WIS: 35 (-5)**

**CHA: 15 (-10)**

**LUK: ?**

**DEF: 30**

**AP to spend: 5**

_'Yeah... still need to get the rest of those free AP but Kurama is right, it'll have to be after I level because there isn't any way I can get them before I level.'_ the blond Jinchuriki thought with a sigh.

Skipping his Genetic Perks, he went straight to the regular perks to see what all was there since he usually ignored everything other than his stats unless he got an update on it.

**Perks:**

**(Gamer's Mind)**

**(Gamer's Body)**

**(Kyuubi's Jinchuriki)**

**(Elemental Affinity)**

**(Favor from the Luck God) x3**

**(Mutation: Perfect Photographic Memory)**

**(Jinchuriki/Bijuu Telepathy)**

Blinking Naruto cocked his head to the side as if he was in thought which in a way he was; he didn't know that the mutation was a perk so why didn't it pop-up as one unless it announcing that it was a mutation took priority. The blond could feel a headache coming on just thinking about it and in truth what does it matter anyhow as long as it shows up on the list somewhere. Mentally selecting the perk he read it silently.

**Mutation: Perfect Photographic Memory (Passive) Level Max**

**Acquired from the Absorption Skill this perk is more then remembering everything you absorb; your memory is sharp so if you absorb, read, seen it done or heard it it'll be hard press for you to forget it.**

_'That's good to know but why does this sound similar to something else?'_ Naruto thought with a slight frown. _'Ugh, whatever.'_

“Naruto? Are you ready?” Shikaku asked breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

Looking up at his new teacher for however long, Naruto nodded as he stood while closing everything out. “Yes Shikaku-Sensei.”

“Oi, none of that, just Shikaku. Say it with me, Shi-ka-ku.” The Head of the Nara Clan said dryly.

Smiling innocently while fluttering his lashes. “Ah, but Shi-ka-ku Sen-sei if I didn't annoy you so then who would keep you on your toes?”

The elder brunette let out a bark of laughter. “True but I wonder if you can take as good as you give my impish friend. We'll see.”

Keeping his smile Naruto narrowed his at the challenge and he was pretty sure he was being baited; he felt Shikamaru move closer to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder making the blonde look at him. The Nara Heir had a concerned look on his face with a dash of hidden fear since his face a bit paler then usual.

“Good luck Nar because you'll need it since you became a target to dad's sadistic streak.” Shikamaru whispered with a tone that matched his look.

Remembering the quest title Naruto swallowed as his smile dimmed a bit knowing now to never ask 'how bad can it be' when anything can go wonky. One of the unspoken rules of the Shinobi according to Iruka-Sensei was 'hope for the best but plan for the worst' yet the blonde has always been an optimist. He and Shikamaru nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard two loud claps from Shikaku who had a smile but his eyes twinkled with an unknown light that the blonde had a feeling was a sadistic gleam.

“Alright Naruto, come here since I'm going to teach you a jutsu before we get started and it may help you with training as long as it's not physical conditioning like Taijutsu.” His temporary teacher stated. Walking up to the elder Nara Naruto became determined making Shikaku genuinely smile. “Alright, watch closely and try to feel what my chakra is doing since I know you learn better by seeing and doing rather than reading the theory behind something. It's fine if you don't get it the first few times but if you're still having trouble then I have a scroll with the jutsu copied on it though you'll have to destroy it after you learn it.”

Nodding as he paid close attention to what Shikaku will be doing as well as the man's HP and CP gauges. “Yes Shikaku.”

“Shadow Clone Jutsu.” The elder brunette firmly stated. A small puff of chakra smoke appeared along with an exact clone of Shikaku but what made the blonde surprised was how much chakra it took to make that one clone; it took half the CP gauge! “These clones are different than the regular clones they teach in the academy; these clones have a physical form made of chakra to be a copy of you exactly even your chakra pathways. They can attack but the drawback is that it only takes one hit to dispel them yet you must be careful while using this because whatever the clone uses chakra wise or learns goes back to you which means you'll also gain their exhaustion on top of your own and that can kill someone. Understood?”

Nodding with a serious frown the blonde wondered about the logic behind allowing him to learn this type of jutsu since he was only eleven! Before he would have jumped, hooted, hollered paying no mind of the warnings or danger but now that he was a bit smarter and wiser he's starting to question things that seem suspicious when before he wouldn't have and happily took it like an idiot.

“Not to question this out of rudeness but do you think it's wise to teach someone as young as me a jutsu such as this? Especially with a type of warning you gave?” The blonde questioned with a frown.

Studying his temporary student before smirking, Shikaku smiled inwardly because this reminded him of his blonde friend when they were younger before he up and decided to play the hero. “No, it isn't wise ti teach it ti children but you're no ordinary child Naruto.” The elder said this as he glanced to Naruto's stomach making the blonde realize that having the fox made thus possible for him to learn this jutsu this young. “Now get to it Imp.”

Grumbling under his breath about the nickname Naruto closed his eyes to remember everything Shikaku did when doing the Shadow Clone Jutsu; the hand seal was easy since it a plus sign that you made with both of your hands but it was the concept behind making the clone with pure chakra. Sure he may not do well with theory on paper but his absorption bypasses that yet for now he'll try to get this down without the written instructions to absorb; that and he didn't want a headache that came with it. Confident that he had it down mentally the blonde raised his hands to form the necessary sign already feeling his chakra leap to do his bidding though it was wild like a raging typhoon in the middle of the ocean during a storm. Soothing it out somewhat to mimic how it felt when Shikaku done it but he had too much and could only sooth it out a little; opening his eyes to slits he preformed the jutsu with what he had since he couldn't do anymore then that.

“Shadow Clone Jutsu.” Naruto called the technique's name before hearing popping sounds indicating he succeeded though he was nervous on how they were considering how the regular clone jutsu always went for him.

The look on Shikaku's face made him even more nervous making him turn around to see for himself what the damage was but instead of deformity as he expected he saw at least a hundred clones, perfect clones, standing there staring at them expectantly. “Mah, I didn't mean to make that many.”

Shikaku blinked. “How many were you trying to make?

“Only one.” The blonde stated sheepishly.

Shikaku choked on air when he took a breath. _'One! How the hell did he get a hundred from trying to make only one not to mention he got the jutsu on his first try. Hm, wait, I noticed he tried to sooth out his chakra to match mine when I showed him; ah, figured out the mimic. He used a bit too much chakra for just one though this jutsu distributes chakra evenly among the clones but chakra control exercises should help with the flow and better directing his chakra.'_

“I see, well it's a good thing you're learning the Tree Climbing exercise today; dismiss ninety of them and we'll continue.” Shikaku stated neutrally. “To dismiss a Shadow Clone or Clones just release the hold a bit or call back your chakra so to speak. If that doesn't work then your clones can dismiss themselves by releasing the hold on themselves that gives them physical form... or I could just use them as target practice.”

All one hundred clones and the original paled at being target practice especially when Shikaku had a devilish grin on his face with a scary gleam in his eyes. Naruto started to sweat a bit trying to dispel the extra ninety clones because if what Shikaku said about receiving the experience his clones gained was true, meaning memories and such, then he really doesn't want to experience any type of death at this point in time.

A sadistic scimitar grin appeared on the elder Nara's face replacing the devilish one as he whipped out Kunai and Shuriken. “Excellent! I need the practice!”

The chant of 'no' echoed in not just the originals mind but the Naruto clones minds as well until something in the back of the blondes mind snapped causing all but ten clones to dispel since he was asked to spare ten by his friends father. The gleam that was in Shikaku's eyes sharpened which conflicted with the disappointment that he now sported.

“Bah, party pooper.” Shikaku huffed in disappointment as he put his ninja tools away but his thoughts were different. _'Hm, as I thought, he learns quickly by visual or practical means while written or oral instruction still gives him trouble unless given in layman's terms or forced into a tight spot to figure it out. This is going to be fun.'_

Sighing in relief Naruto turned to his attention to his temporary teacher while shaking off the weirdness of having different angles of seeing the same thing; he really needed to change his wardrobe no matter how much he liked the color orange. He swore that the people, the deities and his Gamer Ability has an unhealthy dislike for his favorite color but he can see why it wasn't the best choice for his profession, at least not in the amount he was currently wearing.

“Why does he need ten clones? Wouldn't half of that be proficient?” Shikamaru asked this still trying to wrap his mind around Naruto being able to make a one man army of just himself.

Shikaku cackled. “ Three will be doing chakra control, six will be studying while the last one will be my Shogi partner;these ten clones will be required daily for the next nine days which will be adjacent to the lessons for the nine days I have planned unless, of course, you feel it isn't needed Naruto but think of the Pros and Cons of this before you agree and disagree. You have ten minutes to decide.”

**Skill Acquired! Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Level 1**

**+200 Reputation with Shikaku Nara and Shikamaru Nara for being cautious and wary about the Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Flaws Updated! Brash removed**

**Perks Updated! Morally Stubborn Acquired**

**Shikaku Nara – Honored (750 / 6000)**

**Shikamaru Nara – Honored (900 / 6000)**

Naruto smiled happily but discreetly when he saw one of his flaws had finally been rid of but had acquired a new perk; he thought being stubborn period was a flaw yet somehow he'd received Morally Stubborn as a perk. Mentally shaking his head the blonde decided to think on it later so he continued to look at the last pop-ups.

**Main Quest: Shikaku's Sadistic Hell's Training Plan (1 / 9)**

**You've got the Nara Clan Head as a teacher for little over a week before Academy starts back but be careful Shikaku can be a sadist if he so chooses! You must survive the training he has planned eve if some of it wont be with him!**

**15:00:00 left to complete for today**

**Day 1: The Preludes Calm**

  * **Learn (Shadow Clone) jutsu**

  * **Learn Tree Climbing exercise**

  * **Level Tree Climbing to Level 2**




**Rewards: 500 EXP, +300 Reputation with the Nara Clan, (?) unlocked, Random Jutsu scroll**

**Bonus Objectives:**

  * **Level (Shadow Clone) jutsu to level 2**

  * **Level Tree Climbing to level 5**




**Bonus Rewards: 250 EXP, +100 Reputation with the Nara Clan**

**Failure: 250 EXP, -300 Reputation with the Nara Clan**

Mentally nodding at that one the blonde frowned at the timer ticking away counting down. He'll have to try really hard to get everything on this quest before the time runs out. He looked at the last pop-up.

**Side Quest: Shikaku's Cramming Session!**

**You've nearly caught up on your studies but Shikaku wants to cram more knowledge into your thick skull via Shadow Clones!**

  * **Complete Day 1**

  * **Complete Day 2**

  * **Complete Day 3**

  * **Complete Day 4**

  * **Complete Day 5**

  * **Complete Day 6**

  * **Complete Day 7**

  * **Complete Day 8**

  * **Complete Day 9**




**Rewards: 1000 EXP, +500 Reputation with the Nara Clan, Permanent: +5 to INT and WIS, Two Medical Jutsu's**

**Failure: 500 EXP, -1000 Reputation with the Nara Clan, -5 to INT and WIS**

**Accept? Y/N**

This made Naruto hesitate, not because of the learning or work but because if he failed it the Gamer Ability would take away five AP from both his INT and WIS when he had worked hard to bring them both up. This was the first quest he'd seen like this and it made him wary.

_'Kurama, can I ask your opinion?'_ The blonde Jinchuriki asked hesitantly.

**/This is your decision Little Human./** The rough voice of his tenet said after a moment of silence but the answer caused Naruto to droop in depression a bit. As though the fox sensed his emotions, which he did, he decided to alleviate the pressure. **/Kit as long as your not rash in taking risks it should be fine; if you work hard and try your damnedest you should be all right. So my question to you is: Where has your determination gone?/**

Blinking in surprise at the question Naruto grit his teeth because his friend was right so taking a calming breath the blonde calmed himself before eyeballing the quest and mentally accepting it. Turning back towards his temporary guardian Naruto gave the Nara Clan Head a determined look that spoke volumes as well as answering Shikaku's proposition.

The elder Nara smirked. “Your look is your answer but I want to hear it from you.”

Determination flowed throughout his being with a stern look in his eyes Naruto spoke. “Yes, I accept Shikaku-Sensei.”

“Good.” Shikaku said still smirking which made Shikamaru shift uneasily. “Today and the next eight days you'll make ten clones to go along with my Shadow Clone but today, tomorrow and the day after three will stay with you to preform chakra control exercises which the three will continue to do so even after until the nine days are up. Don't worry about the others tasks since you will find out when they disperse. Understood?”

Nodding Naruto had three stay while the other seven followed Shikaku's Shadow Clone. “Understood.”

“Alright, in a line before this tree, you too Shika-Chan.” Shikaku said in a playful but lazy tone, how that was even possible to sound like both at the same time the blonde didn't know.

The Nara heir sighed as he stood in the line next to one of Naruto's clones who he for some odd reason knew was a clone. “Troublesome.”

Shikaku sorted at his son's word of choice for nearly everything as he moved to stand next to the tree they were going to use in the demonstration. “As you know the Tree Climbing exercise is done to gain better control of your Chakra so you won't waste it when doing Jutsu's that require precision such as most Medical Ninjutsu's or even when doing elemental manipulation . This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet allowing them to climb a tree without hands or any solid surface really. Like so...” Shikaku calmly walked up the tree to the lowest branch but stayed horizontal on the vertical trunk.

“Now if one should use too little chakra they'll simply slip off.” Shikaku continued. “But if one should use too much chakra they'll blow themselves off the surface and mostly likely damage said surface.”

Naruto watched Shikaku demonstrated too little and too much chakra will do as he explained; the blonde wondered why the elder Nara was bothering to show while telling at all when the instructors didn't or didn't when it came to him if they did.

**/Your Deer Herding Human is highly intelligent as all Nara's usually are Kit./** Kurama spoke up. **/He's doing this show and tell for your benefit, it seems that he noticed what I did about you./**

_'And that is?'_ The Jinchuriki questioned hesitantly.

The fox snorted. **/That you better by seeing and doing instead of just reading the theory behind it. But I have to admit that you humans put too much restrictions and limitations on yourselves when using chakra./**

That made the blonde curious with Kurama's last statement; restrictions and limitations on how they use chakra? He would have to ask Kurama about that later because for now he had a chakra control exercise to learn; so Naruto studied Shikaku's output of his chakra but since the man was an adult the amount would be too much for an eleven year old like him and Shika who would seem to have a handle on this since his lazy friend walked up his chosen tree only slipping once or twice before getting to the lower branch.

“Well done Shikamaru, now keep doing that until you don't have any problems.” Shikaku praised his son hoping Naruto didn't get jealous or angry but he needn't worry if the calculating look on the blondes face was anything to go by. “Mah, Naruto, you try now.”

Going to his chosen tree Naruto bit his bottom lip as he tried to calculate how much chakra to use going by what he felt from Shikaku and Shikamaru who was closer to his height, weight and build. Taking a calming breath the blonde channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet but a tad bit more than Shikamaru used and stepped onto the tree taking a few steps lowering the output a little when he saw the bark cracking a bit. Keeping the regulation steady he walked up the tree calmly, wobbling here and there but getting to the lowest branch. Losing concentration he slipped a few inches before catching himself by correcting the output and regulation of his chakra again. The pop-up that appeared didn't startle him but it caused him to stretch his meager multi-tasking abilities a bit hence the slip.

**Skill Acquired! Tree Climbing (Active/Passive) Level 1**

Mentally closing out the pop-up Naruto glanced at his CP gauge as he stepped onto the branch resulting him hanging upside down, he noticed that it too twenty CP from his gauge; it wasn't costly to him by any means but it could be to others who didn't have his reserves or really bad control. So maybe this exercise helps with gaining STA? Maybe... It was also a good thing he activated the skill boost from his meditation this morning; yep he was going to abuse the hell out of that, besides what else was there to do besides train, read or meditate when unable to do the first two? Especially at the ass-crack of bloody dawn! The bane of his sleeping existence five A.M. He swears that the Gamer Ability has something against sleep or just loves annoying him with that 'wake Naruto up at five A.M.' crap.

Unnoticed by the blonde who had went into deep thought while standing upside down on the branch he reached, Shikaku and Shikamaru looked at each other with a questioning raised brow once they noticed the short blond stare off into space with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Should he be standing upside down like that?” The younger Nara questioned in worry because his friend had a bad habit of disregarding his health; he noticed that and it worried the pre-teen brunette.

Shikaku snorted at his son's question. “Bah, he'll be fine but should he be thinking that much and deeply because I dont want his brain to melting. I haven't even gotten to the fun for me part yet!”

Shikamaru shivered at his father's last statement since he had been on the receiving end of his father's sadist streak and it wasn't fun at all for him and his had a feeling Naruto wouldn't be having fun either. “Dad, please don't go overboard on Naruto because I would like to still have my friend; preferably in one piece, thanks.”

“Mah, you're no fun.” Shikaku said nonchalantly. Becoming serious a bit the Nara Clan Head looked at his son. “Shikamaru, I'm not going to hurt Naruto but there is a reason why I'm pushing him as I am; it's not only for his safety but yours as well. Besides it's about time someone paid attention to the blonde imp as he should have been a while ago since he is doing Konoha a great service by merely existing. Before you ask know I can't tell you anything because it isn't my secret to tell.”

Shooting his father a sharp calculating look before settling his gaze on his blonde friend who was still working on the Tree Climbing exercise. Naruto had the theory down ironically but he hadn't been able to control his chakra too well yet if by the slipping Naruto keeps doing while walking up and down his tree was anything to go by. Shikamaru watched his friend and his clones; it was strange that he knew which was the real Naruto and which was just a clone but his mind kept going to what his father said a few minutes ago so he'll have to think about knowing which was real and which was a clone later. The gears in his mind turned, compiling the information he knew of the enigmatic blond; he had a theory and in truth if it was correct he felt more disappointed in his village then ever. Jaw clenching Shikamaru thought of Naruto's situation with the civilian and some Shinobi villagers with their grief induced hatred, the blonde's birthday for one was a big clue not to mention on how close to the Hokage Naruto was; another big clue were the names that were sneered at his friend.

“The Fourth Hokage didn't kill the nine-tail fox as they say in the books but he sealed it didn't he? Since one of the things he's known for was his sealing abilities.” Shikamaru murmured to himself mostly though his father still heard him. “If you piece all the information about Naruto including his date of birth then...” Still murmuring Shikamaru frowned not liking his theory at all. “Then the Fourth Hokage used Naruto to contain the fox condemning Naruto to his crap childhood.”

Sharply turning his gaze to his father when he heard the sad humorless chuckle from him Shikamaru frowned. Shikaku returned his son's gaze. “My son indeed. Tell me Shikamaru, if your theory proves correct how would you feel about it?”

Now Shikamaru knew his theory was correct just by that one three word sentence 'my son indeed' otherwise his father would have started to lecture him about facts and such. How would he feel?

“Angry, I would feel angry and disappointed; the majority of the people in this village are idiots and I don't think I like the Third and Fourth Hokage's very much no matter how much I understand the whys, hows and reasons.” The Nara Heir said with hidden steel dipped in venom coating his tone because he was angry.

Humming Shikaku studied his son while catching the tone his son used. “Be careful of your words Shikamaru lest someone hears and misinterprets them. We'll speak of this matter later so for now let's focus on getting Naruto through my training that I have planned.”

Kurama laid there in thought after listening to the two Nara's conversation using his Jinchuriki's sense of hearing; the blonde wouldn't have heard them since Naruto was currently too focused and determined to get the exercise he was taught down so he could get the bonus objectives tot he quest he was given. He needed to make sure the kit learned sense of awareness even while learning something because multi-tasking can only get you so far. But anyways, it was good to know that not all humans were blundering hairless monkey idiots or at least not those two humans anyway. Looking at the pop-up before him Kurama narrowed his eyes at one thing in particular as he tapped one of his claws against the watery ground; now he had to get try and get the brat to level fifteen to move onwards even though he knew the information but something kept him from revealing it. He knew why he couldn't say anything, it didn't take a genius to figure out but it irked his the hell off.

**/Bloody gag orders and stupid 'must learn on their own' life lessons./** Kurama grumbled sourly as he kept reading and rereading the information of the Gamer Ability.

Naruto stumbled into his room more tired then he had ever felt not to mention the pounding headache from his clones but there was a sense of accomplishment because he had managed to go beyond what the quest called for. No matter how much his legs felt like jelly because of it! Yet thinking back to his clones that went with Shikaku's clone Naruto frowned in thought as he plopped down on his bed front first. The Clan Head had his clones study via reading books taking advantage of his 'Perfect Photographic Memory'; six of his clones had stacks of books placed before them and Naruto honestly wondered why Shikaku was stuffing all this knowledge into his thick skull. Seriously because there six different history books for one clone, five different maths books for another clone, two strategy and tactic books each for two other clones, for the fifth clone there were four books on nothing but Chunin level material and the sixth clone was given five books on nothing but Jonin level material. Naruto knew the Chunin and Jonin material were given to the respective ranks after making Chunin or Jonin so why was he learning those when he wasn't even Genin yet.

**/The Nara is most likely stuffing all that into your head in case someone try's to sabotage your education again Kit; my guess, in case the teacher who treats you fairly isn't there or is unable to help you. I admit, it's a good back up plan for just in case./** Kurama spoke up.

Frowning the blonde thought about what his friend said. _'Thank you Kurama. I'll do my best to take it all in to not disappoint Shikaku or you for that matter.'_

Silence followed after Naruto's statement but the blonde could feel the fox's emotional state though muted it may be; pushing that aside for later Naruto sat up making sure the door was firmly closed and the curtain blocking the window thoroughly. Clicking the blinking icon the blond was surprised with how many pop-ups bombarding him making him shut his eyes for a few seconds, looking back at the pop-ups when he opened his eyes again the blonde sighed.

**Beginner Tactics leveled by 2 and is now level Max**

**Beginner Strategy leveled by 4 and is now level Max**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu is now level 3**

**Tree Climbing is now level 8**

Naruto paused eyeballing the the last one because he was sure that he only brought it up to level six! Cocking his head to the side in confusion before remembering the three clones out of ten working on the Tree Climbing exercise along with him resulting in him face-palming. He couldn't believe that he forgotten about the Shadow Clone Jutsu transferring experience to the original; maybe it's a blonde thing? Or it's just him and his short attention span because he knew Ino didn't forget many things and she's blonde. Shaking his head Naruto looked at the remaining pop-ups.

**Main Quest: Shikaku's Sadistic Hell's Training Plan (1 / 9)**

**Day 1: The Preluded Calm (Completed)**

**Rewards: 500 EXP, +300 Reputation with the Nara Clan, (?) unlocked, Random Jutsu scroll**

**Bonus Rewards: 250 EXP, +100 Reputation with the Nara Clan**

**Tree Climbing Updated!**

**Level 5: 15 CP/30 Minutes; Able to learn Water Walking; +5% to (CC)**

**Chakra Control (CC) unlocked!**

**Current (CC): 10%**

**Nara Clan Reputation has risen from Neutral to Friendly!**

**Nara Clan – Friendly (250 / 2000)**

Naruto really wasn't sure if he should be impressed with the management and handling with the up keep of this ability or if he should feel sorry for the poor sod who deals with it because seriously this was a lot of stuff to keep track of! Shaking his head again as he closed out of the pop-ups while in thought he opening his inventory to see what jutsu scroll he had been rewarded with. Looking at the things within a blonde brow rose in surprise when he saw there were a few things in there; from what he could see there was calligraphy set and it's book that he earned which he took out so he can absorb the book. Then he took out the Intermediate Tactics and Strategy books since his Beginner's were maxed out so they needed an upgrade; there was his new Jutsu scroll which was an Earth Jutsu but was it okay to learn this when he was still an academy student?

**/Keep in mind Little Human that most clans teach their children elemental jutsus and if I remember correctly those Uchiha bastards with their swirly eyes do just that./** Kurama said nearly causing Naruto to jump out of his skin.

_'Really? Is that even wise because most don't learn elemental jutsus until at least Chunin, well according to the books Shikaku took pleasure in making me read.'_ Naruto inquired with a frown.

He heard Kurama snort. **/Wise? Absolutely not; you know how I view your idiotic race but it's true they do anyways. Besides, as long as you use it responsibly why even worry about it?/**

_'True, thanks Kurama.'_ Naruto thought back as he sent a warm happy feeling to his foxy friend.

Taking the scroll out a pop-up appeared making him blink as he closed his inventory window.

**Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu – Rank D**

**Would you like to learn this? Y/N**

Still in thought taking Kurama's words into consideration Naruto still wasn't sure it was wise to learn this just yet but that could be said for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Tree Climbing too. Sighing the blonde clicked Y before he changed his mind and watched the scroll glow lightly and pulse before fading out of existence which he still found fascinating. A slight pressure throb in his head signaled that he had learned it.

**Skill Acquired! Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu (Active) Level 1**

Looking at the clock Naruto still had time before dinner to work on this jutsu so he made six clones to order them to work on said jutsu after reactivating the remaining time for his skill boost from his meditation since he found that it passed to his clones as well but only if it's activated.

“Go work on this new jutsu but keep it quiet and secret, we can't have people finding out about my Gamer Ability at least until I talk to Jiji.” Naruto said to his clones.

They saluted. “Yes Boss!”

Watching them leave silently knowing they wouldn't run into anyone Naruto looked at the other three books with a frown; he was going to end up with a headache because back to back absorption it'll have to be. One by one he absorbed them ignoring the headache as he sorted through the information; sighing the blonde picked up his calligraphy set to work on that for a bit but was interrupted by a few pop-ups.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu leveled and is now level 4**

**Skill Acquired! Caligraphy (Passive) level 1**

**Beginner Tactics level Max upgraded to Intermediate Tactics level 5**

**Beginner Strategy level Max upgraded to Intermediate Strategy level 5**

Rubbing his temples in annoyance the blonde closed them out and got to work on his new calligraphy skill because he needed to get it to level five in order to learn Beginner Fuuinjutsu.

After dinner Naruto changed into his Pj's shaking his hand a bit trying to get the stiffness and dull throbbing to go away; he was lucky he could still hold his chopsticks! Who knew writing could be a pain especially when you had to make it elegant and perfect or near perfect considering one mistake with sealing could mean kaboom if you didn't make it near perfect, if not kaboom then it would just go kaput and say you suck. Opening the blinking icon Naruto sat down on his bed massaging his throbbing hand hoping he had gotten somewhere with leveling his skills he set out to level; especially when he nearly choked on his food when his clones dispelled during dinner. He never wanted to get caught by that jutsu again and he was glad he isn't claustrophobic too or he'd be SOL.

**Calligraphy has leveled and is now level 3**

**Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu has leveled and is now level 4**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu leveled by 1 and is now level 5**

His calligraphy is level three huh? Well he can feel every single point that went into it by the pain in his stiff sore hand! Flexing said hand Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face; at least now he knew why his Jiji liked doing calligraphy so much because it has a certain type of mindless calming effect to it but he hoped that it wouldn't cause his poor hand further pain should he take it up as a hobby, well another hobby. Another thing, how in the world is his Shadow Clone Jutsu leveling so quickly because he hadn't used it too much considering he had learned it today.

**/I can answer that./** Came Kurama's rough tone. **/According to the leveling guide not only using the Shadow Clone Jutsu gives you experience but each clone used takes a third of the experience they accumulate for you and add it to the overall experience towards the jutsu itself once the jutsu or clone or clones are dispelled./**

_'Ah, thank you Kurama.'_ The blonde thought warmly.

Naruto guessed it was a good thing that Shikaku had him doing math or most of that would have went over his head; thinking about it now the blonde realized that he was a moronic idiot before the Gamer Ability. Getting ready for bed Naruto pondered if it was possible to maintain a jutsu like the Shadow Clone Jutsu while asleep but he didn't want to be exhausted once the clone dispels in the morning if it was possible for the jutsu to hold while he slept. Hm, something to experiment with later.

_'Good night Kurama I hope you sleep well.'_ The blonde said to his inner friend since he was the only one left to day goodnight to.

**/Good night Kit./** The fox relied after a moment of silent debate.

Naruto glared with a pout and than just glared even harder.

**/The clock isn't going to spontaneously combust into flames just because you're glaring at it Little Human, you're not an Uchiha which is fortunate for you since I would use you as a scratching post before pissing on your corpse./** Kurama stated dryly.

The blonde blinked then snorted in amusement as he pictured the giant fox doing just that to Sasuke because there wouldn't be anything left to piss on if that happened; talk about yellow rain, that made him shudder just by thinking about it.

_'Yeah well I'm still mourning the loss of my extra sleep that disappeared when I gained the Gamer Ability.'_ Naruto thought back flatly. _'Besides, it's damn boring when I have to wait for everyone else to wake up and we're talking about Nara's who are as lazy as the deer they herd.'_

Sighing Naruto moved into a lotus position to meditate; might as well because he would need that skill boost he got from meditating and if yesterday was anything to go by we would need it.

This time Shikaku had brought them to a lake within the Nara Forest; it was calm, serene even but as they walked Naruto looked at the quest to see what he needed to do which was simple and no bonuses this time so straight forward today.

**Main Quest: Shikaku's Sadistic Hell's Training Plan (2 / 9)**

**Day 1: The Preluded Calm (Completed)**

**Day 2: Chakra Control Extreme**

  * **Level Tree Climbing to level 10**

  * **Learn Water Walking**

  * **Level Water Walking to level 5**




**Rewards: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with the Nara Clan, Random Jutsu scroll (auto-inventory)**

**Failure: 250 EXP, -300 Reputation with the Nara Clan**

Okay, the bar had risen some on this one; still why was Shikaku pushing so much for him to learn all this other than the obvious to not get sabotaged again for just in case and if he knew anything about the Nara's since staying with them is that they never did anything more than the bare minimum or had a plan that they were executing to achieve the result they desire. Closing out of the pop-up mentally Naruto frowned slightly thinking about why and in truth his wasn't sure if he wanted to know right now but surely it wasn't anything bad; no Shikaku was prepping him for something or preparing him for something more than possible sabotage.

There was a clap breaking Naruto from his deep thoughts making him turn his gaze to theone who did it; Shikaku raised an amused brow that caused the blonde to pout at the crazy Nara.

“Alright Naruto, you and one of your clones will be learning Water Walking with Shikamaru while the other two clones will continue with the Tree Climbing.” The elder Nara instructed shooing two of the clones towards the trees close by; good thing he made the ten clones before leaving the house because that walk was a pain in the rump. “Now Water Walking is the same concept as the Tree Climbing but the difference is you have to adjust your chakra outage to match the ever-constantly changing depth of the water so in other words you will end up looking like a drowned rat should you not adjust quickly enough for a mere ripple.”

This time Shikaku didn't give a demonstration and held a innocent smile making both Shikamaru and Naruto instantly on guard; this wasn't going to be pleasant for them, they could tell. The two children stared at the Nara Clan Head warily trying to see what Shikaku wasn't telling them.

“Okay, what's the catch?” Shikamaru questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Catch? There isn't any catch dear son.” Shikaku said still smiling innocently. “Well what are you waiting for? Let's get started hm?”

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other worriedly before the younger Nara decided to go first; channeling chakra to his feet Shikamaru took an attentive step upon the waters surface because he wouldn't put it past his dad putting a man eating fish in the water to make them learn faster so they wouldn't get eaten. When nothing happened Shikamaru started to go a bit further before he sank a bit making him quickly adjust his chakra output and regulation again; talk about constant adjustment! Troublesome.

Naruto on the other hand was still wary because Shika's dad still had that innocent smile but he could see the gleam in his eyes; this was going to hurt, Naruto could tell.

“Alright Imp, you're next!” Shikaku chirped happily.

Glaring at his temporary teacher because of the stupid nickname Naruto swore if he survived this he would prank Shikaku to kingdom come and back that the Nara Clan Head will think twice before doing anything sadistic to him or Shika ever again. So while grumbling under his breath about the stupid nickname once again Naruto channeled chakra to his feet as he did for the Tree Climbing and stepped out upon the surface of the water and instantly knew why you needed to constantly adjust your chakra because water is ever flowing even when it seemed calm. Taking a few more steps Naruto lost his concentration when a small ripple threw him off resulting in him yelping followed by a splash; before Naruto broke through the waters surface there were tiny jolts of pain that stabbed into every nerve of his body causing him to use the Water Walking exercise while submerged to leap out of the water with him... cursing?

“Mother humping tree hugging horse feathers! That hurt!” Naruto snarled out landing on the surface of the water but sunk ankle deep this time getting shocked again. “What the hell!”

Shikaku grinned and both boys swore horns and a tail grew. “Ah, forgot to tell you that every time you lose concentration you'll get a nasty shock should you fall beneath the surface of the water. Even if you should sink ankle deep!”

Both boys glared at their so called teacher who just snickered in amusement. “Oh Naruto, that's a good look for you!”

The blonde blinked as he resettled himself onto the waters surface while Shikamaru snorted trying to hide and amused chuckle; looking at his reflection in the water Naruto noticed his hair was smoking a bit like steam but his hair had frizzed making it look like a puffball settled on his head.

Snapping his head up to glare at his temporary teacher hissing like a half-drowned wet cat when he sunk ankle deep again getting shocked and his hair became fluffier. The blonde could hear Kurama roaring with laughter within his mind but blocked it out.

“This is abuse!” Naruto growled out.

“No it isn't.” Shikaku chirped happily. “This is training! Just as some of the ANBU!”

Blinking Naruto could feel the hidden guards his Jiji usually set on him and their chakra literally shivered in... fear? Gritting his teeth the blonde glared at his friend's father with determination.

“Bring it on pops!” Naruto growled out in determination though his nerve endings twitched here and there as if they were crying when the shocking stopped.

Naruto laid upon his borrowed bed with gritting teeth as his nerves felt like they were afire while most places his muscles jerked on their own accord and in other places were numb but slowly getting the feeling back making him wish they stayed numb.

“Sadistic my ass, Shikaku is bat shit insane.” The blonde hissed out to his empty room.

“No, dad is sadistic but we got off lucky since we're not even in our teens yet otherwise it would have been ten times worse.” Came Shikamaru's voice coming from the foot oh the bed. Well Naruto thought his room was empty but apparently it wasn't.

Looking at his friend the blonde tried to smile yet it ended up as a grimace instead as another wave of twitching, muscle jerking and annoying pain shot through his system. Shikamaru smiled softly as his eye softened in fondness as he laid down next to his friend with a glowing green hand to sooth Naruto's misery. He was really thankful to his mom forcing him to learn this minor iryojutsu.

Sighing in relief and bliss when he felt his friends soothing chakra rushed through him like a gentle breeze; Naruto wondered how someone's chakra could feel like it was dipped in shadows though not cold but cool enough to be compared to a gentle breeze on a warm day. With a contented sigh the blonde shifted to his side facing Shikamaru and drowsily snuggled into the relief his friend was emitting.

“I will forever like your chakra Shika.” Naruto mumbled before promptly falling asleep.

Shikamaru chuckled softly as he continued to sooth away the result of his fathers electrifying training session. “I'll keep that in mind Naruto.”

Unbeknownst to the boys Shikaku and Yoshino stood at the entrance of Naruto's room out of sight with a gentle fond smile on their faces. Suddenly Shikaku shivered and looked to his wife who was glaring at him before she snagged his ear forcing him to follow her because she was going to give him a piece of her mind about how he trained them until his ears rung while she boxed them.

After his nap and dinner Naruto once again found himself in his room with the door firmly shut and the curtains closed; getting comfortable as he opened the blinking icon allowing orange windows to pop-up into existence. He grumbled slightly when he tried to get the out of his hand again since he had worked on his calligraphy when he woke up all the way until dinner time but this time there wasn't any pain. He was surprised that he was able to take a nap but he figured that the higher beings up on high took pity on him though he didn't know but he was grateful. He started to look through the pop-ups at his leisure.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu leveled by 2 and is now level 7**

**Tree Climbing leveled by 2 and is now level 10**

**Skill Updated! Tree Climbing**

**+5% to Chakra Control (CC), 10 CP / 30 minutes**

**Skill Acquired! Water Walking (Active/passive) level 7**

**Skill Updated! Water Walking**

**+5% to Chakra Control (CC), 40 CP / 30 minutes**

**Intermediate Tactics leveled by 2 and is now level 7**

**Intermediate Strategy leveled by 2 and is now level 7**

**Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu is now level 5**

**Calligraphy leveled by 1 and is now level 4**

Frowning at the calligraphy Naruto figured as much since he hadn't been able to do it for too long between waking up from his nap and dinner time; he glared at the one for Water Walking because he had better gotten a higher level then the level five it called for after all that crap he had been put through, that freaking hurt like a mofo! Childishly Naruto stuck his tongue out at the pop-up and closed it along with the those he read; the next one was his quest... yay! Insert sarcasm here.

**Main Quest: Shikaku's Sadistic Hell's Training Plan (2/ 9)**

**Day 1: The Preluded Calm (Completed)**

**Day 2: Chakra Control Extreme (Completed)**

**Rewards: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with the Nara Clan, Random Jutsu scroll (auto-inventory)**

Huh, he had received another jutsu scroll; now that excited him as he quickly opened his inventory to retrieve it. This one was another elemental jutsu; sighing Naruto read the jutsus title – Suiton: Water Shuriken Jutsu; quickly hitting Y after it asked if he wanted to learn the blonde tilted his head at it's information. Making six clones again waving them off knowing that they knew what to do besides it would only be for a few hours until bed and he, the original, wanted to work on his calligraphy so he could finally delve into the world of seals which he was highly interested in up there along with Ninjutsu. He looked at the pop-up that apeared over the last one in line before finally coming to the last one.

**Skill Acquired! Suiton: Water Shuriken Jutsu (Active) Level 1**

**Level up! Would you like to go to your stats page? Y/N**

Hitting Y as he snorted, of course he would! He hoped that nothing changed too much.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 6 (300 / 6000)**

**Title: Academy Student (+10% EXP gain until level 10)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**(CC): 20%**

**HP: 11,000**

**CP: 11,000**

**STR: 19 (-5)**

**DEX: 20 (-5)**

**STA: 98 (-5)**

**INT: 46**

**WIS: 40**

**CHA: 20 (-10)**

**LUK: ?**

**DEF: 30**

**AP to Spend: 10**

He completely forgot about the plus ten per level for STA not to mention the extra two-hundred to CP and HP every level up too. He was going to end up being a chakra tank but he needed to look into why his HP and CP are always the same amount as each other when from what he saw of others, when his Observe was able to reveal their stats, their HP was half of their CP. Shrugging figuring he'll find out later Naruto got to work on his calligraphy because he really wanted to learn Fuuinjutsu.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wait... What?!

Chapter 8: Wait... What?!

Waking up at the ass-crack of dawn the blonde sighed before grumbling knowing he should get used to it but really, why five? He’s starting to dislike that number; shaking his head Naruto looked at the pop-ups he ignored last night in favor for sleep.

** Suiton ** ** : Water Shuriken  ** ** Jutsu ** ** is now level 4 **

** Calligraphy leveled by one and is now level 5 **

Punching a fist into the air as he mentally whooped in excitement remembering that it was still early and the Nara’s were still asleep but that didn’t stop his inner demon from grumbling grouchily.

** /Oi! I’m trying to nap  ** ** brat!/ ** **** Kurama grouched.

_ ‘Ah, sorry Kurama, I was excited that I'm finally able to start on the Beginner  _ _ Fuuinjutsu _ _ now that my calligraphy is the level it requires!’ _ The blonde thought back sheepishly as he retrieved the scroll and absorbed it.  _ ‘Okay, wow, this has a lot of information! Oh, ow...’ _

The pressure of this one that he absorbed hurt from all the knowledge that came with the Beginner  Fuuinjutsu ; there was a lot of theory, rules and the such that had to be memorized making him thankful for the photographic memory but cursing the absorption skill and the annoyance it brought when absorbing said knowledge to learn it faster.

Kurama snorted before yawning.  ** / ** ** Suck it up brat because no one said attaining and retaining knowledge would be easy; besides everything comes with a price and it seems getting knowledge by your Gamer Absorption skill comes with headaches for acquiring the knowledge the faster way then the slow and steady way. It’s an equivalent exchange if you ask  ** ** me./ **

Blinking his eyes to clear the tears when his eyes watered, Naruto frowned; he didn’t think anything that caused pain should be its equal value but what did he know about what was fair and what’s not when he had learned a while ago life wasn’t fair and not to rely on that way of thinking because it’ll just let you down making you depressed. No, the blond rather not think about that and just live one day at a time, to let go of the negative when being positive felt so much better; looking up he saw a few new pop-ups.

** Skill Acquired! Beginner  ** ** Fuuinjutsu ** ** (Active) Level 1 **

** Achievement Gained! Acknowledge Your Genetic Talents! 350 EXP **

** Genetic Perks Updated! **

** (?-Dominant): INT +10, STR +2, STA +10 per level, +10% EXP gain to ( ** ** Fuuinjutsu ** ** ), +100 HP per level, 50% chance to unlock (?-?). +5% EXP gain to (Sensory) **

** (?-Dominant): INT +2, DEX +4, CHA +5 every two levels, +5% EXP gain to ( ** ** Fuuinjutsu ** ** ), +10% EXP gain (Leadership), +5% EXP gain to (Diplomacy) **

Grinning happily Naruto wanted to start working on  Fuuin as soon as he could but knew he needed to form a schedule of some type to fit things in so he wouldn’t fall behind; there’s a lot to do still but for now meditation so he’ll have the skill boost for later, he just  hopes that today  won't be as trying as yesterday.

“What?” Naruto questioned flatly as he gave  Shikaku a look that matched his tone.

“I said, my impish friend, that you’ll be using both Tree and Water Walking only today while you dodge projectiles and in doing so you learn to dodge.” The Nara Clan Head repeated in amusement. “And as a reminder the shock therapy is still in  effect for Water Walking.”

Crossing his arms Naruto glared but not at Shikaku, he was glaring at the pop-up in front of his face; this was rediculous!

** Main Quest:  ** ** Shikaku’s ** ** Sadistic Hell’s Training Plan (3 / 9) **

** Day 1: The Preluded Calm (Completed) **

** Day 2: Chakra Control Extreme (Completed) **

** Day 3: To Do the Dodge **

  * **Level Shadow Clone** **Jutsu** **to level 5 (Completed)**
  * **Survive the dodge exercise from hell for 5 hours (Restriction: Can only use Tree and Water Walking)**
  * **Level Water Walking to level 10**



** Rewards: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with the Nara Clan; Random  ** ** Jutsu ** ** Scroll **

** Failure: 250 EXP, -300 Reputation with the Nara Clan **

Mentally closing the pop-up Naruto frowned because that shock therapy hurt like a first degree burn which that thought brought heavy painful memories up involving the villagers on the night of one of his birthdays years ago but those burns were second- and third-degree burns; the ‘shock therapy’ as  Shikaku called it, that pain didn’t compare to those burns what so ever. Shaking his head pushing those memories aside the blond knew  Shikaku was nothing like those villagers and if he’s going to be a shinobi than pain is something that comes with the profession so he needs to suck it up and get used to it.

Determination flooded his system as he locked gazes with his  friend's father. “Bring it.”

The  Jonin Commander held his temporary wards gaze for a moment as if searching for something but nodded as a smirk graced his lips with a glint of approval in his eyed. “Good answer brat... well, why aren’t you running?”

Naruto blinked in confusion before pain bloomed suddenly from his right cheek feeling something wet trailed down to his chin; the scent on coppery iron hit his sense of smell registering that it was blood making him move quickly once he saw the obvious kunai heading towards him forcing him to run up a tree to avoid it.

_ ‘Holy shit, they’re real! They're not blunted like those in the academy so the students wouldn’t accidently hurt themselves or others.’ _ Naruto thought as he switched trees when his instincts screamed at him to move which four kunai embedded where he once stood parallel to the ground on the tree.  _ ‘They’re real!’ _ The blond kept mentally repeating.

Launching off the tree he had leapt to again to avoid shuriken this time and landed on the surface of the water of the lake but Naruto didn’t stay still since another set of kunai was shot at him. His concentration slipped a bit resulting in him sinking ankle deep into the water getting shocked for his trouble and quickly corrected himself to quickly jump to the side making the set of shuriken fly past. Something was up because those last few ninja tools came from different angles then where  Shikaku had position himself; dodging a few more sets of ninja tools this time  senbon needles making Naruto wonder where the hell all these ninja tools were coming from because there’s no way the Nara Clan Head has this damn many pointy  stabby things on his person while in the village!

** /Spread your senses Kit, use your sensory  ** ** skill./ ** Kurama suggested.

Running across the surface of the lake launching himself to stick to a nearby tree to avoid more projectiles Naruto activated his Sensory skill while leaping to another tree  and than another but didn’t move fast enough since two out of the five  senbon needles embedded into his upper arm. Moving again to dodge Naruto found that there were at least twenty others there aside from him and  Shikaku making him curse.

“Shit.” Naruto stated switching trees while removing the two embedded  senbon needles. “Wait, where’s Shika?”

“Let go! I’m going to maim him!” Naruto heard  Shikamaru growl loudly to his left.

“You don’t mean that  Shikamaru besides he’s Clan Head and your father!” came a males voice who Naruto recognized as  Shikarai that was holding the Nara Heir back.

“I’ll take over as Clan Head then and I don’t care who he is! He’s trying to kill my friend!”  Shikamaru snarled angrily.

Naruto wasn’t able to hear the rest because he dodged three sets of different ninja tools this time; landing on the water's surface without thought and booking it a second later as a kunai whizzed past his face barely missing him since one of the kunai sliced a few strands of his hair. Holy hell, he had to keep this up for five hours?!

Five hours had passed in what seemed like forever to the blond who was wobbling to the shore once the time limit was called, he fell to his hands and knees when he stepped on solid ground. His body ached from flesh wounds he received from the weapons he couldn’t dodge quick enough not to mention looking like a pincushion from the  senbon needles embedded in his flesh. His clothing was unsavable since they were all ripped to hell and then some; all this was on top of the shocks he received from the few times he fell through the water's surface though one of those times were on purpose to avoid being skewered from all sides including from above. Falling onto his stomach now since it was free of needles Naruto sighed; it was official,  Shikaku was batshit insane.

The blond didn’t want to move at all; his body was aflame with pain as if he was put through a ninja tool dodge fest, wait, he had been! His legs and arms felt like jelly and he was bone tired; all he wanted to do was take a nap and this patch of ground was an excellent place to do so. His musings were interrupted by the sight of shinobi sandaled feet making him look up with just his eyes to find  Shikaku with a proud gentle smile on his face.

“Well done Naruto, you should be proud because not many shinobi could last as long as you had especially at your age, coming out of it with few injuries  regardless of your healing abilities. I know I'm proud of you.”

There was a happy feeling warming Naruto’s chest; the only ones that ever praised him were  Hokage -Jiji, Iruka-Sensei and Inu-Aniki but just because he was praised didn’t change his mind about  Shikaku being batshit insane though he had to admit the training was effective. But good Lady Mother was he tired! Blinking back the burn of tears Naruto wondered where Shika gone off to when he last saw him, he was being sat on by  Shikarai ; then the blonde noticed something. The others that were there suddenly vanished from his senses making him frown a bit.

“ Shikaku Nara! What the hell did you do to Naruto!” Screeched a familiar female voice that belonged none-other than Yoshino.

Naruto felt the ‘Oh Shit’ influx of  Shikaku’s chakra before they looked at the Nara Matriarch who made a beeline towards them while wielding a wooden spoon and rage on her face with  Shikamaru following behind with a vicious satisfied look. No wonder the others ninja vanished! The blond watched in amusement as  Shikaku ran from his wooden spoon wielding wife trying to studder out explanations;  Shikamaru came to his  friends' side with a smirk and a demonic gleam I his eyes.

“When unable to do anything about dad go to mom.”  Shikamaru snickered out. “I see you’ve survived which is good because I would miss you.”

The blond snorted in humor unable to move. “I believe that you inherited that mean streak from your father.”

The Nara Heir shrugged as he carefully removed the needles protruding from his blond friend with a worried frown; once he removed all the needles, he gently helped Naruto up slinging one of the  blond's arms over his shoulder helping him walk.  Shikamaru furrowed his brows when he noticed how light Naruto was but he’ll think on that later. They walked to the house in silence leaving the chaos at their back behind.

“Now Yoshino dear, I was only...”  Shikaku was cut off with a resounding thwack. “Ouch! Not the head, I need that,  you troublesome woman!”

“Well think of that next time you decide to do something utterly stupid like you did to Naru- chan ! You lazy bastard!” Yoshino shrilled out angrily before a few more thwacks were heard.

The chaos faded behind them; after the slow trek  Shikamaru and Naruto made it to the  blond's room where the brunette sat his friend down on the bed and promptly took off Naruto’s ruined jacket and shirt to see the damage wrought by his father’s insane dodging session. The wounds were half way healed already which  Shikamaru figured the result in having a  Bijuu sealed inside but that meant diddly squat to  Shikamaru who just started to heal the wounds the rest of the way.

“Shika, I’m fine; they’re nothing but flesh wounds besides, your dad wouldn’t allow anything more than that so stop planning his demise. Anyways, it was training and though it was unorthodox insanity it’s effective; I can tell. Try not to worry so much hm?” Naruto said as he placed a hand on  Shikamaru’s tense shoulder.

The brunette had caught a glimpse of the seal on the  blond’s stomach before it disappeared but pretended that he didn’t notice; Naruto will tell him eventually so he’ll wait until then. Sighing once he finished healing what he could he sat down next to his friend thinking about what he said. Naruto was right yet still he thought his father went too far with that training since it was more for adults then for pre-teen academy students.  Shikamaru can’t deny that he was proud of his friend and Naruto did come a long way in the last few days.

“I’ll try to tone down my worry as long as you think more for your health and safety hm?”  Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

A blond brow rose. “Look who’s talking; you hardly eat enough to keep a civilian alive much less a shinobi. Add you eating more and I'll take the deal.”

Rolling his eyes, the brunette snorted. “You’ve eaten mom’s cooking and you say that? Maybe if you cooked it but I'll try.”

Naruto chuckled amusedly while he looked at his friend with a secretive knowing twinkle in his eyes. “If you and your father ate more than you both  do, she’ll stop you know and if you don’t know what I mean I suggest thinking about it.”

Both brows raised in question as  Shikamaru stared at his friend but noticed that Naruto wasn’t going to elaborate. “Oh, come on! You're really going to force me to think about it? It's cooking, you’re either good at it or you’re not. Tch, troublesome.”

“Oh, almost forgot! Shika, you should work on your clan techniques, you know the shadowy ones, so that way you become more proficient at them and then you can laze around more only having to worry about their upkeep. I'll even make an extra clone to play training dummy for you!” Naruto suggested excitedly.

Eyeballing his blond friend  Shikamaru had a feeling his lazy days are going to end up cut short for a long time. “I don’t know Nar...”

Naruto whipped out his kick puppy look at his friend. “Please?”

That look struck him and smacked his heart silly so  Shikamaru sighed in defeat completely ignoring the  triumpth look on Naruto’s face that followed. “Fine, you win troublesome blond. I'll start tomorrow so just a clone with me when you summon your normal ten for dad.”

“Okay!” Naruto chirped as he watched his friend get up and leave to go to his before dinner shogi match with his father since they heard his parents enter the house. “Now to see the pop-ups. Yay...”

Saying the last in a flat whisper as he firmly closed his door and curtains to his window; sitting at his desk this time since he’ll be working on seals until dinner and after too. Mentally opening the notification icon releasing the pop-ups that  accumulated while he was busy trying not to get skewered.

** STR raised by 4 due to training **

** DEX raised by 7 due to training **

** STA raised by 6 due to training **

** INT raised by 3 due to studying and playing shogi **

** WIS raised by 3 due to studying and playing shogi **

** Intermediate Tactics has leveled by 2 making it level 9 **

** Intermediate Strategy has leveled by 2 making it level 9 **

** Tree Climbing is now level 11 **

** Water Walking is now level 11 **

** Skill Updated! Water Walking - **

** Level 10: +5% to (CC), 30 CP / 30 mins while active **

Naruto had to pause to rub his eyes since they actually went cross-eyed; he figured that’s what he got for reading for so damn long and so often with clones and many books on subjects of all sorts when he had never read so much to begin with before his ‘Gamer Ability’ appeared. The blond hoped he’d get used to it soon because this strain sucked nuts; sighing Naruto continued to read the few pop-ups left.

** Main Quest:  ** ** Shikaku’s ** ** Sadistic Hell’s Training Plan (3 / 9) **

** Day 1: The preluded Calm (Complete) **

** Day 2: Chakra Control Extreme (Completed) **

** Day 3: To Do the Dodge (Completed) **

** Rewards: 500 EXP, +200 Reputation with the Nara Clan, Random  ** ** Jutsu ** ** Scroll (Auto-Inventory) **

Nodding his head at that the blond knew that was coming but the next one startled him making him blink blankly; he should really read through everything as Kurama suggested. Chakra beast he may be but stupid the fox is not no matter how snarky, sarcastic and cynical the  colossal fox was.

** Due to STA exceeding 100 you gain a choice of a perk **

** Proceed to choices? Y/N **

Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek as he hesitatingly pressed Y making another pop-up appear along with  its adjacent information window to explain  its purpose. 

** Attribute Milestone Perks: ** ** Once you hit a certain milestone within the  ** ** Attributes, ** ** you’re allowed two perks per attribute but only can pick one at a time. The milestones are 50 and 100 unless there is a special circumstance such as being in a certain clan or even being a  ** ** Jinchuriki ** ** as examples which changes the milestones to 100 and 200 depending on the corresponding attribute(s) they represent ( ** ** i.e., ** ** the Nara Clan represents INT and WIS, the Yamanaka Clan represents DEX and CHA and the  ** ** Akamichi ** ** Clan represents STR and STA). You can choose whenever you please so there isn’t a time limit and can take your time to think about it. **

** You can forego choosing one at a time by choosing one of the balance option(s) presented where you can choose your two perks at once (should the two be together as a balance option) but with a penalty of losing choice of second perk and the effects are cut in half. You can also trade perks for another in a different category with the penalty of losing a choice option and the effects are cut in half. **

This had the blond interested but at the moment he was stuck between retrieving the  Jutsu Scroll he was awarded or taking a look at the options he had for the Attribute Milestone Perks. Snorting at his indecisive feelings Naruto just moved the pop-up to the side to deal with afterwards as he retrieved the  jutsu scroll from his inventory; without looking at the information he accepted it.

** Skill Acquired!  ** ** Suiton ** ** : Water Cannon  ** ** jutsu ** ** (Active) level 1 **

Automatically making six clones to go out and work on the new  jutsu while sensing where everyone was at so he wasn’t worried about his clones running into anyone. He really needed to talk to Jiji about his ability which reminded him to look through his Ninjutsu skills to see what he had and didn’t have but that can wait until later since he had to look at the Attribute Milestone Perks. Dismissing everything else Naruto moved the pop-up back in front of him to see it.

** Attribute Milestone Perks  ** ** Available ** ** : **

** STA Perk Choices: **

  * **Ninjutsu Specialist: +50% EXP gain towards Ninjutsu**
  * **Taijutsu** **Specialist: +50% EXP gain towards Taijutsu**
  * **Armored Skeleton:** **Permanent** **200 to DEF**
  * **Balanced 1: Ninjutsu and** **Taijutsu** **Specialist: +25% EXP gain towards both**
  * **Balanced 2:** **Taijutsu** **Specialist: +25% EXP gain to** **Taijutsu** **and Armored Skeleton: Permanent 100 to DEF**



Cocking his head to the side Naruto stared at the choices thoughtfully; this was so broken that it was funny and a bit intimidating. All three choices were good but how to choose between them? If he chose one of the balanced choices it would take away his second choice for his STA not to mention it cuts the effect in half.

_ ‘Kurama, what do you think?’ _ Naruto inquired to his inner demon.

** /Why are you even asking me brat? This is your choice, body and  ** ** life./ ** The fox grumbled.

The blond frowned.  _ ‘That may be true but you’re trapped within me too so you should have some say in what or how I proceed, besides I like asking for your advice.’ _

There was a short silence until finally the fox spoke.  ** /It’s true the three are good choices but I personally would choose Balanced 1 that combines Ninjutsu and  ** ** Taijutsu ** ** Specialist. You don’t really need the big leap in experience gain for the single if you count your skill boost you get from meditation.  ** ** Also, ** ** the description did say that you can trade at the cost of two choices and the effect is cut by half which it’s the same penalty as choosing a balanced option so you can attain Armored Skeleton later on if you still desire  ** ** it./ **

Nodding in agreement after thinking about what Kurama said Naruto eyed the list of choices again in thought; he agreed with what the fox said, sure it may be a bit less in the effect but he didn’t want to be over powered nor did he want to be seen as a prodigy using the Uchiha in his class as an example, yeah, he did not want to be lumped in with that asshole at all. Quickly the blond chose the fourth option making the pop-up disappear when he confirmed his choice; he felt his body tingle a bit which felt weird before the feeling disappeared.

** Perks Updated! Balanced: Ninjutsu and  ** ** Taijutsu ** **** ** Specialist **

Closing out the pop-ups that remained Naruto got to work on his Beginner  Fuuinjutsu for now once he decided to do the others after dinner; also, from what he knew about  Fuuinjutsu it was simple to understand which brought on him asking why everyone thought it was hard to understand and do. Sure, it has some big words but the gist of it was comprehensible. With that he tact on getting a dictionary along with an old and new bingo books.

Dinner came and went with Naruto being satisfied with what he had accomplished that day especially after the whole dodge fest; he had leveled his  Fuuinjutsu to level three, his calligraphy by one level, the new water  jutsu was leveled to three and his shadow clone  jutsu had leveled to ten. Yes, a productive day but damn was he bone tired; he swears the bed was whispering sweet nothings to him, calling him to rest and Naruto was planning on doing so too.

Ass crack of dawn found Naruto who stretched after climbing out of bed and made it neatly; quickly going through his morning routine the blond dressed and silently left the house. He walked a bit away from the Nara Clan’s main home closer to the forest to settle down and meditate wanting a change of scenery then his room and the fresh air felt good in his lungs when it’s all calm. Falling into his meditation easily Naruto didn’t register a few of the Nara deer coming out of the forest to surround him and lay by him; it was a couple hours before the blond opened his eyes slowly coming out of his meditation to be surprised to see quite a few deer had joined him. Smiling softly the blond shifted as he gently  pets a fawn that had curled up in his lap.

Laying down Naruto propped his head on one deer that had a twelve-point rack to savor the warm feeling of being surrounded by the gentle sway of the deer and nature's aura. The blond fell asleep with a contented sigh not noticing the other deer moved closer to lay as close to him as possible while the fawns clustered on top of him. The buck curled around the blonds head a bit more before resting  its head on one of the doe’s that had rested her head across Naruto’s collarbone.

Shikamaru hurried into the kitchen with a worried look as he did a quick scan before the muscle in his jaw tightened further; this made  Shikaku and Yoshino look at him with a worried frown seeing their son upset.

“What’s wrong  Shikamaru ?”  Shikaku questioned.

“I can’t find Naruto anywhere dad, he’s nowhere in the house or outside.” The young Nara Heir replied his body stiff.

A brow rose at that because Naruto usually doesn’t go anywhere unless he tells them or Shikamaru. “Are you sure he isn’t outside?”

Shikamaru shook his head worriedly. “No, all I saw was one of our herds clustered together sleeping.”

The other brow rose to meet its twin since that was odd, their herds usually stayed within the forest until they were herded to the grazing grounds and they never come out into the backyard unless something was wrong or one of them were out there though only one or two deer but not the entire herd.  Shikaku looked to his wife brows still raised while Yoshino had a feeling so with an excited knowing twinkle in her  eyes, she grabbed her camera.

“Come on, let’s go see the deer to determine why they’re sleeping there; we’ll look for Naruto afterwards, besides Naru- chan can take care of himself so don’t worry so much Shika- chan and I have a feeling he hadn’t gone far.” Yoshino said giddily.

Shikaku sighed, the troublesome woman knew something. “Alright, let’s go.”

The Nara family of three navigated through the house and out the back door, there not too far off from the forest was a cluster of one of their herds sleeping together.  Shikaku studied the cluster of sleeping deer knowing the buck was Yonko who was a bit more aggressive towards strangers than the other bucks; there was a glimpse of bright yellow so quick that  Shikaku thought he imagined it and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking and snorting in amusement.

The Nara Clan Head shook his head.  _ ‘Only Naruto.’ _

As they approached Yonko, the buck, lift his head and looked at them revealing a good view of a sleeping Naruto smack in the middle of the sleeping cluster herd with a few fawns laying asleep on top of him comfortably.  Shikamaru relaxed instantly after finding his blond friend safe; he completely forgot that the deer took to Naruto instantly before so why would this be any different? Studying his friend sleeping using Yonko as a pillow  Shikamaru shook his head with a smile, his thoughts matching along the same line as his  father's thoughts unknowingly. Seriously only Naruto.

“Good morning Yonko, being the ever-vigilant protector, I see.”  Shikaku said with a wealth of amusement.

There was a soft squeal of ‘cute’ before multiple clicking of the camera from Yoshino; everyone was used to Yoshino’s eccentrics even the deer so they paid no mind. Yonko bucked his head up and down as if to answer  Shikaku and nickered softly as if not to wake the sleeping blond; the doe’s on the other hand raised their heads to look at their handlers with flickering ears.

“Now, now, don’t look at us like that but we do need our sleeping friend here so you all need to go back to the forest until grazing time. Go on, shoo.”  Shikaku said in amusement as he watched the doe’s rise nudging the fawns to wake and follow them; Yonko snorted before nosing Naruto’s cheek and neck to wake him.

The blond giggled at the tickling feeling upon awakening lifting his shoulders to  shield his neck. “Okay, I'm up, I'm up.”

“That’s good because I don’t know how long my wife can take it without melting from the cuteness.” The Nara Clan head’s voice penetrated Naruto’s hearing.

Popping up quickly just in time to have a camera click away in his visual direction Naruto eyed the said camera with a red-faced glare knowing Yoshino must have gotten quite a few pictures no matter how clunky and big the camera is. Sighing and resigned to his pictured fate the blond looked at Yoshino.

“I want at least one of the pictures with the deer.” Naruto stated with a pout.

The Nara Matriarch clicked another picture of him this time for his pout with a large unashamed grin. “ Of course, Naru- chan !”

There was a small smile on  Shikamaru’s face as he offered a hand to Naruto so he could help him up; the blond took it with a smile and a blush still dusted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“You do know that every member of the clan will end up seeing every one of those pictures before the week is out, don’t you?” The young brunette teased.

The light dusted blush spread and became brighter lighting up Naruto’s entire face making him squeak a ‘what’ while all three main members laughed at the blonds  embarrassed expense.

Naruto stretched a bit since his temporary teacher mentioned doing  Taijutsu today and the next two days but they were waiting on someone; humming, the blond started in on doing the academy  Taijutsu katas. Suddenly a cold chill worked its way down his spine causing him to stop ad activate his sensory skill, there wasn’t anyone around other than those that were there before. Yet, for some reason his senses were tingling and his instincts were blaring red alert; he stretched his senses as far as he could and that’s when he felt the signature of someone with  Jonin level chakra making him look in that direction with furrowed brows.

Shikaku and Yoshino watched their blond ward carefully while talking.

“ So, you’re going to have him work on  Taijutsu for three days?” Yoshino questioned curiously. “What about the last three?”

Frowning  Shikaku studied Naruto. “I’m not sure yet but yes  Taijutsu and I...”

Yoshino interrupted her husband when she felt a familiar chakra signature that was too happy, bright and energetic to miss regardless of having a sensory skill or not. She rounded on her husband with a look close to horror.

“ Shikaku , you didn’t! Are you trying to kill Naru- chan ?!” She questioned with the horror seeping into her tone. “What made you ask that  Taijutsu nut Gai  Maito to help an  eleven-year-old !”

The Nara Clan Head raised a brow at his wife as he turned his attention back to his blond pupil; his answer forgotten when he noticed Naruto stop right in the middle of his katas to swiftly look in the direction Gai was coming from. The blond's eyes moved as if following Gai’s movements who was now in the air;  Shikaku and Yoshino’s eyes widened when Naruto sped through familiar hand seals of a  jutsu sinking into the ground.

“Is that?” Yoshino questioned in surprise.

Nodding  Shikaku held his breath when he saw Gai land with a shout of youth and looked around before Naruto’s hands burst out of the ground gripping Gai’s ankles surprising the jolly green spandex loving shinobi to promptly drag Gai into the ground quickly leaving his head sticking out above the earth.  Shikaku released his breath with a manic cackle.

“Now I know what will fill the last three days for Naruto’s training!”  Shikaku snickered. “I had thought about Ninjutsu but I wasn’t sure other than the academy three but this, this I can work with. Hm, wonder where he picked up the Head Hunter  jutsu from; no matter I need to go save Gai.”

Shikaku quickly headed to the back door to snort at the  blond's tone and questioning. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Naruto demanded. “No one is allowed on clan grounds without an invitation from the Nara clan.”

“Such Youth! Worry not my orange loving friend I was invited by  Shikaku !” Gai exclaimed with tears of joy at such youthfulness from Naruto on how protective he was towards the Nara Clan.

Naruto blinked before raising a brow in disbelief. “If that’s true then why didn’t you just walk through the gates like a normal person and guest!”

“Mah, back down guardian imp, I did invite him to help you with your  Taijutsu .”  Shikaku said as he came towards them with an amused smirk. “That was impressive Naruto, well done, now release him.”

Naruto automatically withdrew within himself with panic, he didn’t mean to reveal that he knew any elemental  jutsus but he didn’t think he only reacted when he felt this person invading the Nara Compound heading towards him and his friends. Forming the release  seal he muttered a kai to release the hold he had on the  jutsu to watch the  Jonin he trapped crawl out of the ground with great force and strength. The blond thinks he used too much chakra at the end of the  jutsu he used than what was needed since it wasn’t supposed to be that strong considering this was a  Jonin he had caught; more chakra control is needed then, joy.

“Gai, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Gai  Maito who will be over seeing your  Taijutsu for the today and the next two.”  Shikaku introduced amusedly. “Naruto, give Gai and I a moment to talk and then we’ll proceed to your training.”

Eyeing the strange green spandex wearing adult warily Naruto nodded in agreement and moved away far enough to give them some privacy; taking this time the blond pulled up the stored pop-ups in the blinking icon.

** Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation  ** ** Jutsu ** ** leveled by 1 making it level 6 **

** Main Quest:  ** ** Shikaku’s ** ** Sadistic Hell’s Training Plan (4 / 9) **

** Day 1: The Preluded Calm (Completed) **

** Day 2: Chakra Control Extreme (Completed) **

** Day 3: To Do the Dodge (Completed) **

** Day 4: The Green Beast **

  * **Wait and meet your** **Taijutsu** **instructor** **Shikaku** **recruited to help you with your** **Taijutsu** **(Completed)**
  * **Survive a spar against your new instructor for an hour**
  * **Level Beginner Academy** **Taijutsu** **to level 5**



** Rewards: 500 EXP, +300 Reputation with the Nara Clan, +500 Reputation with Gai  ** ** Maito ** ** , Random  ** ** Jutsu ** **** ** Scroll **

** Bonus Objective: **

  * **Catch your new** **instructor** **off guard with – Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation** **Jutsu** **(Completed)**
  * **Land at least one hit on Gai** **Maito** **during the spar**



** Bonus Rewards: **

  * **200 EXP, +100 Reputation with the Nara Clan, +200 Reputation with Gai Maito**
  * **100 EXP, +500 Reputation with Gai** **Maito** **, +200 Reputation with the Nara Clan**



** Failure: 250 EXP, -300 Reputation with the Nara Clan, -200 Reputation with Gai  ** ** Maito **

Closing out the pop-ups as he eyed the green monstrosity talking to  Shikaku the blond wondered why in the thirteen gates of hell he was getting flak about his orange jumpsuit when this  Jonin was wearing all neon green with orange leg warmers. He doesn’t like green unless its nature because nature was pretty. If he had to wear one of those green stretchy things the three days then he’ll fail on purpose on sheer principal alone! The blond noticed  Shikaku waving him over so he went to him still eyeing the green spandex wearing adult warily.

“Alright Naruto, Gai is going to evaluate your  Taijutsu so you’ll be showing him your katas and then spar with him.” The  Jonin Commander explained entirely amused by Naruto’s wary look. “Is something wrong Naruto?”

The blond frowned. “I’m not required to wear that green thing he’s  wearing, am I? Because if so then I'll pass and go frolic with the deer, my stealth and speed still  need work.”

Shikaku blinked and then snickered. “Pot meet kettle but no, you won’t have to wear that. Have something against green?”

“I don’t like green except when it comes to nature though Shika looks good in the shade of green he wears. Also, for your information I'll be getting a whole new wardrobe once academy starts back since I want to ask one of my female classmates for help as soon as I figure out which one would be able to help.” Naruto stated dryly,  really, he still wasn’t sure who to ask.

Shikaku studied his blond companion while they waited for Gai to finish his stretches and warm up. “I see, you might want to ask Inoichi’s daughter Ino, she would be able to help you when it comes to fashion.”

Watching the weird spandex  Jonin going through his warm up Naruto cocked his head to the side in thought remembering vaguely that Ino talked about fashion a few times with her minions when he had to sit near her because it was the only space  available to sit.

“Okay, I’ll ask her then; thanks,  Shikaku -Sensei.” Naruto said finally while thinking about his reputation list.  _ ‘Yeah, I’ll take that suggestion since the reputation page was of no bloody help and she’s neutral towards me.’ _

“Alright my blond-haired youthful friend let’s get started shall we!” Gai shouted excitedly making Naruto wince at the volume. His hearing was sensitive damn it! “First you’ll show me your katas and then we’ll spar to gauge your skill unless I think of something before then!”

Sighing the blond followed the jolly green  Jonin resigned to his fate.  _ ‘Mental Note: invest in earmuffs for dealing with Gai-Sensei.’ _

“Whenever you’re ready Naruto.” Gai said though a bit less loudly.

Automatically falling into the Academy  Taijutsu stance Naruto proceeded going through his katas for his new temporary Sensei; the blond didn’t mind  Taijutsu but he admits that the Academy  Taijutsu sucks and he felt that it was the wrong style of  Taijutsu for him, he couldn’t wait until he was able to find one that fit him because  Taijutsu should flow smoothly while using it during combat, out of combat for katas and in friendly spars. Since he was still in the beginner stage of the Academy  Taijutsu there wasn’t much he had to show and by the frowns on Gai and  Shikaku’s faces they weren’t impressed but there wasn’t anything he could do about  it now that he knew his academy education had been sabotaged and that included  Taijutsu .

“My young friend, you’re behind in your Academy  Taijutsu if your being in the graduating class is anything to go by.” Gai murmured in disapproval causing  Naruto to look down ashamed, eyes prickling.

Shikaku reigned in his anger at the academy for doing this to his friends' son so he stepped close to Gai to whisper in his ear. “Gai, I forgot to mention that the academy teachers, with the exception of Iruka  Umino , had been sabotaging Naruto’s academy education. He's finally caught up in the academics but Iruka had only just corrected Naruto’s  Taijutsu when he did a personal evaluation. This of course is according to what my son  Shikamaru told me since he was there when the evaluation took place.”

Gai reeled back in indignant horror before started squawking in disapproval. “What! That is entirely un-youthful of them! What use are they if they ignore a student that has an equal right to learn! That wants to learn! I should go over there and teach them what it means to be a fair and youthful instructor!”

Clamping his teeth down on his bottom lip as the prickling in his eyes became stronger Naruto withdrew within himself; he knew that his  Taijutsu wasn’t where it should be and it’s true that his education was sabotaged but he was to be blamed too since he didn’t try hard enough. Before he was a blundering idiot that was too blinded with his selfish desire to be acknowledged by everyone and to stop them from looking at him with those damning cold eyes when what really mattered were those who didn’t hate him and already acknowledged him.

Though his pranks helped with his stealth and trapmaking, which the Gamer Ability had yet to cough up to his annoyance, what it didn’t help was changing the villager’s and shinobi’s opinion on him for the better; of course, with his way of thinking before was if they were going to hate him why not do something to hate him for then for just merely existing and have fun doing it so long as he didn’t hurt anyone. Breaking from his thoughts before he got depressed Naruto cast his attention to the two adults before him.

“Troublesome.”  Shikaku sighed at Gai’s rant making Naruto mentally snort. “Gai for the third time, I’m sure the  Hokage will do something about it so there isn’t any need for you to go teach them what it means to be a fair and ‘youthful’ instructor.”

At that Naruto knew he needed to step in. “Gai-Sensei, don’t worry about it; I’m not mad nor do I hate them for it.”

The  blond’s whispered words caught both Gai and  Shikaku’s attention making them look at the child who had spoken them making them see his unmasked gentle pained smile on his face causing their hearts to clench painfully in response. Having their attention Naruto continued.

“It hurts true but I don’t blame them because they don’t know any better since humans fear and oft times hate what they don’t understand. They’re blinded by their grief and I know firsthand that people tend to convert that pain into either anger or hatred and most times both; when they look at me, they don’t see a kid but the very thing that killed their loved ones. Let them do as they wish because I'll show them that in the end, I'm stronger for it because of the few that saw past it and accepted me for who I am. I will protect Konoha fully and whole heartedly once I become a full-fledged shinobi not only because it’s my home but also because of those who are precious to me reside within its walls.” Naruto finished his speech still with that soft sad smile.

_ ‘Spoken like a true leader; Minato,  _ _ Kushina _ _ , I hope you’re listening because if, no when, Naruto becomes  _ _ Hokage _ _ he’ll shake the very foundations of the shinobi world.’ _ Shikaku thought in silent awe as his eyes played tricks on him as he saw his friend and his wife’s images overlap his temporary young ward.  Shikaku whispered an idiom he thought fit this in general. “Out of the mouth of babes.”

Gai had rivers of tears streaming down his face to what he considered a moving youthful speech making him respect the boy. “What youth! What a youthful heart and spirit! Your flame blazes brightly and I, Gai  Maito , will do everything in my power to fan it until it’s an inferno! Come my orange wearing friend we must make haste to get your  Taijutsu to appropriate levels!”

There was an ‘Eep’ from Naruto and an ‘Oi’ from  Shikaku when the  eccentric green spandex wearing shinobi spirited them away from the Nara Compound with them tucked under each arm.

“Why the hell did he grab me?”  Shikaku grumbled sourly.

Naruto looked at the  Jonin Commander over Gai’s back with an  aspirated look. “ Shikaku , what the hell did you get me into?”

The  Jonin Commander snorted before deadpanning. “That, is what I'm starting to question myself as well.”

Twin small rivers of crocodile tears streamed down Naruto’s face. “If I  die I'm going to haunt you.”

Shikaku groaned. “Not if my son gets to me first.”

If anyone saw their hated demon brat running alongside a man wearing green spandex with their revered  Jonin Commander strapped cross-legged on an adult carrier connected to Gai’s back with a flat look as his aura spoke something deadly while the two running as a warm up and to bond, well, no one reacted until the three were well out of hearing range before people broke out into amused cackles. Their lazy Head Strategist/ Jonin Commander wasn’t going to live this down for a while.

Naruto laid on his back where he dropped down in the backyard of the Nara’s main house gasping for air since he ran five laps around the village alongside Gai at his set speed; within the walls of course. The ‘Green Thing’, as Naruto mentally dubbed Gai, called that a warm up run before their spar; warm up is ass, that was torture! The muscles in his legs were on fire as well as his lungs, the blond hadn’t ever had to run like that! Not even when he had  Chunin ,  Jonin and ANBU chasing him after pulling a prank!

“Come my youthful friend, let us spar for an hour to gauge your different youthful aspects!” Gai crowed loudly still pumped and excited.

Shikaku blocked Naruto’s view of the sky. “Translation: he’ll be checking your strength and dexterity now that he has a good idea of your stamina.”

Naruto groaned miserably. “Is that what that so called warm up run was?”

Snorting the Nara Clan Head stated dryly. “ Yes, it was but at least you weren’t lugged around as if you were camping equipment.”

“I think I rather be camping equipment thanks.” the  Jinchuriki grumbled as he stood up doing a couple of squats and upper body stretches while mentally thanking Kurama who had soothed and healed his burning sore muscles. “Considering Gai-Sensei's ‘youthful’  uniqueness I wouldn’t mind at all being camping equipment; beat down here I come.”

After grumbling, much to  Shikaku’s amusement, Naruto stood across from Gai dropping into the universal academy  taijutsu stance; he really hated this  taijutsu style. True it didn’t feel uncomfortable like it did before but it didn’t feel quite right either. Hopefully it’ll get better once he advances in it but he wasn’t going to hold his breath.

“Alright my youthful friend, we’re going to test your strength then we’ll move onto dexterity!” Gai exclaimed excitedly. “Be sure to just use  Taijutsu ! We have three days to bring your  Taijutsu up to  appropriate advancement; come, show me the power of your youth!”

_ ‘Previous mental note revised: forget earmuffs and replace with earplugs.’ _ Naruto thought dryly while trying to ignore his ringing ears on top of ignoring Kurama’s amused snickering.  _ ‘Holy hell, was I that bad?’ _

** /Yes, you were but you’ve calmed down quite a bit and the only time you become loud is when you become too excited. The Gamer’s Mind Perk had a lot to do with it, yet, as it said it only helps you keep a clear peace of mind but not hinder your emotions or block  ** ** them./ ** The giant fox grumbled out trying to find a comfortable spot in his cage.  ** /I swear this place gets more cramped every time I look  ** ** away./ ** ****

Amusement course through Naruto’s veins as well as sympathy for his friend but he started to secretively hide his thoughts on the subject for now. Expressive blue eyes gazed at his current  opponent before they blanked out only showing serious focus that startled both Gai and  Shikaku though the latter more due to the fact of how Naruto looked like his father just now.

“Start!” the Nara commanded as he stepped back a distance away from the spar so not to get caught in it.

Focusing on his opponent before him Naruto took in a calm slow steady breath while making sure some of his attention was on his surrounding; to him it seemed as if everything slowed down as he studied his sparring partner. He knew he couldn’t beat Gai-Sensei but he wanted to at least give it his best so he relaxed further into the cookie cutter academy  taijutsu as he quickly ran through strategies and tactics, now grateful to  Shikaku and  Shikamaru’s shogi sessions. Once a plan formed Naruto shot forward to execute it; he knew that Gai wanted to test his strength first then his dexterity but he’s having none of that since  Shikaku had thoroughly worked his DEX yesterday with the dodge fest. This was a spar regardless  on how limited his  taijutsu was at present, he would give it his all; since his DEX was second highest, STA being his first, he’ll be using speed mostly to come in and utilize his STR. Hopefully he wouldn’t suck too badly not to mention that one bonus objective of landing a hit on Gai-Sensei? Yeah, not happening today all things considering but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try!

An hour passed with the sound of fighting, corrections, encouragements, praise though not easily earned, frustrations and other sounds from sparring with an opponent stronger than the other while teaching, albeit loudly. The blond collapsed onto his back panting harshly as sweat literally poured off him; that spar was intense! Gai tested everything, not only dexterity and strength but everything, including his pain tolerance because holy hell Gai’s hits hurt like a  mofo on steroids; Naruto had a busted bottom lip, a cut on his left brow and on his right cheek bone not to mention bruises everywhere. His bruises had bruises making the blond hope that his Academy  Taijutsu had leveled beyond level five, yet, he was too tired to care and he nearly whimpered just at the thought of going through this again the next two days to come.

“You did really well my young friend, I can tell that you’ve improved during our hour spar! Let's continue to improve in the next days to come! So, show me your Springtime of Youth!” Gai exclaimed loudly making Naruto wince at the  volume .

While the blond mentally chanted ‘earplugs’ Gai studied the young  Jinchuriki thoughtfully; there were a few things he noted that were both obvious and not so noticeable.

For the obvious: One – Naruto was a very determined person when he put his mind to it; Two – He never gave up; Three – He was a hard worker and as for his physical aspects? Well, Naruto's stamina was off the charts; the  blond's dexterity and strength were above average for an academy student.

What wasn’t noticeable unless you were looking for it was the child’s intelligence and wisdom; he wasn’t a genius by any means but maybe closer to a prodigy perhaps? The child had good strategy and tactics which Gai figured were the Nara’s doing since they were renowned for their genius in the strategy and tactics department. Another thing that wasn’t obvious was the  blond’s over the top uncanny luck if you take into account that Naruto nearly landed a hit on him a few times if he hadn’t either dodged or blocked said near hits. The only thing that saved him was his experience in combat and if Naruto had been more experienced the child might have landed a hit which was surprising since his own students had yet to land a hit on him. His students had more experience than Naruto did and that’s saying something and the boy was unpredictable which is a good quality to have. Gai couldn’t wait for the next couple days and maybe he’ll introduce Naruto to his three Genin. Back to the subject though, one last thing that wasn’t noticeable was the Academy  Taijutsu didn’t suit the young boy at all. Gai was a  Taijutsu Specialist so it was obvious to him but not to others since Naruto was getting better at it, yet, the child needed a different style that matched him and he may know of one though he would have to talk to the  Hokage first since it belonged to one person who had made only one copy before he died.

_ ‘A trip to the  _ _ Hokage _ _ is in order.’ _ Gai thought seriously.  _ ‘Though Naruto is only my temporary student I do want what’s best for him and to see him succeed.’ _

“Naruto!” Came a young voice startling both adults making them turn towards the one who spoke.  Shikamaru hurried over to his beaten-up friend with worry. “What the hell happened?!”

Green healing chakra burst forth coating  Shikamaru’s hands once he was by Naruto’s side healing the cuts and bruises that littered on said  blond’s body.

There was a sigh of relief from the blond as he felt his friend’s soothing chakra brushed against him easing the soreness away; cracking an eye open to look at the young brunette tiredly he smiled softly before slurring. “Mah Shika, I'll be fine but I'm really tired. Imma  goin ’ ta sleep now.”

Shikamaru blinked then snorted in amusement when Naruto started to softly snore as the brunette moved his green glowing hands to the  blond’s face to heal the cuts and bruises there. Well, at least he knew his friend wasn’t in any danger but the blond shouldn’t have ended up this way from a simple spar; with narrowed eyes as he continued to heal Naruto his gaze settled on his father which drilled into the adult.  Shikaku was highly amused at his son’s apparent longer than a mile wide protective streak for the  Jinchuriki , raising his hands in innocent surrender the Nara Clan Head’s attention was caught by his son’s shadow. It appeared to be moving on its own, simply and slowly bleeding into Naruto’s, this was a rare thing that happens to Nara’s and seeing it was not only  heartwarming but heart wrenching in equal measure.

“He did it.”  Shikaku quickly said as he pointed to Gai.

Gai waited silently in thought outside of the  Hokage’s office door; young Naruto was truly an excellent student and knew those at the academy would see it too if they got their heads out of their asses and looked beyond the surface or in other words what his eternal rival always said: look underneath the underneath. It really upset him to know that some of those in the village could be that way especially some of the shinobi; didn’t they trust the  Yondaime’s sealing work he was renowned for? It was sad  ti see the village contradict itself, they loved and nearly worshipped the Fourth  Hokage but they spit on his true masterpiece he sacrificed his life for to save them all and young Naruto was doing them all a service by keeping the fox at bay protecting the village. To think that they treat the child as if he was a disease. Shaking his head, Gai knew that in time the village will come to see their mistake but until that day he decided to help the blond should he with it besides the kid was youthful!

“Ah Gai, it’s good to see you.” Came his leaders voice from the door to the office making Gai look up after shaking from his thoughts to see  Hiruzen standing there with an amused look. “How can I help you Gai?”

The eccentric bowl-cut raven followed his  Hokage into his office. “If I may Lord Hokage, I would like your permission to retrieve a copy of the Flash Step Fist Style Taijutsu.”

Hiruzen blinked blankly. “What? You never had any interest in that  Taijutsu Style before, so why now?”

Watching his  Hokage carefully as the elderly leader sit down behind his desk as Gai firmed his conviction. “It isn’t for me in truth but for a temporary student that would benefit greatly from the style since the Academy  Taijutsu doesn’t quite match him. It may not look like it but the child struggles with the universal  Taijutsu that the Academy uses and it’s hindering his progress.”

“And this temporary student you speak of it?”  Hiruzen asked having a sneaking suspicion to whom it may be.

Gai smiled widely at the thought of the blond. “He is one of the most youthful students I had the pleasure of knowing even though I have only met him personally today! Naruto Uzumaki is a hard worker, determined and from what I've seen he never gives up! Though I must admit that his protector, which is  Shikaku’s son, is a bit scary!”

_ ‘As I thought, Naruto.’ _ Hiruzen thought before the comment about  Shikamaru Nara sank in making him laugh startling Gai. “Ah, you mean young  Shikamaru Nara hm? Yes, I'm quite aware of his protective streak towards Naruto if  Shikaku’s reports about Naruto’s progress is anything to go by. Anyways, I can have a copy the day after tomorrow in the morning ready for you but I have a condition. Naruto has to land at least two hits on you in order for you to give it to him otherwise he’ll have to wait until he’s either a Genin or older.”

Gai snapped a solute. “Thank you Lord  Hokage and I’m sure young Naruto can do it since he nearly hit me a few times during our spar today!”

“Oh? Have a seat and tell me.”  Hiruzen said quite interested.

Happily sitting down Gai started to speak to fill his leaders request and talked about the youthful blond Jinchuriki.

**Author's Note:**

> After the next chapter or so i will start putting Naruto's stats in the end notes so you can see where he is at as well as a list of his skills if the character limit allows it, otherwise the full list of his skills will be listed on a different page with full details as well as future skills that he will end up getting in the future so spoiler warning should I choose to do the list on a different page!
> 
> Anyways leave a Kudo if you like it or a comment! let me know what you think and/or if i should go on! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
